Awakening Souls
by Dark Night Rain
Summary: The gate haunts the Elrics even after the Promised Day. Edward wakes up in Risembool one morning, as if he'd never been trapped in Germany, where alchemy didn't exist. But since when did he get his arm back? Or fight a homunculus called Father? Truth chuckles: "You didn't really believe there were only two sides of the gate, did you?" FMA and FMA:B crossover. Some Edwin.
1. Waking Up

The blonde mechanic walked downstairs, yawning and stretching out her arms. After tinkering late into the night, she'd finally fallen asleep, hand still clasped around her trusty wrench. Upon entering the dining room, she was surprised to find that she wasn't alone.

Slumped over, his head resting on the table, was the boy – no, the man – that she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. His golden braid glistened in the morning sunlight, slightly messy from having been slept on all night. She slowly walked over to him, a small smile on her face. He'd obviously been up late reading a book again. She quietly glanced over his shoulder to take a look at his current pillow. To her surprise, instead of a book on alchemy, she found him collapsed onto a family photo album. She leaned down, trying to see which pictures had put him to sleep. But as she did, her face brushed up against a strand of his hair, and she made the mistake of glancing to the side. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. She hadn't meant for her face to get that close to his! And… if anyone saw her like this they would get the wrong idea!... or maybe the right one, but that wasn't the point!

Suddenly he mumbled something, causing her to jump back with surprise. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _he's going to think I was molesting him in his sleep or something! He so would say something like that! _But, to her immense relief, he just readjusted his face within the pages of the book with a quiet groan, clearly still asleep. She let out a sigh and then giggled. He looked so peaceful. It seemed they were always arguing when he was awake, but like this he was actually quiet and tranquil. While that didn't necessarily suit him, and she loved his spirit and wit, she couldn't help but blush a little more as she looked at his unguarded face. He looked quite handsome, especially without his typical attitude and stream of insults.

After he and Al had returned home with their bodies in tact, she'd been able to see him smile more and he'd certainly been more polite… for him. He no longer had to bear the burden that had tortured him for so long, and seemed so much happier. But even after accomplishing his quest, there was still a slight shadow deep within his golden eyes. He wasn't suited for life in the country. Though he might not admit it, he'd truly enjoyed the adventure and excitement of being a state alchemist… when he wasn't being attacked by homunculi or pulled through the gate that is. Whether he recognized it or not, it was difficult for him to accept the fact that he no longer had his alchemy. It had been a part of who he was for so long, and there was a void within him where it had been. She wished there was something she could do, but she was no alchemist. And, besides, he'd paid the price willingly to save Al. She knew he didn't regret it.

The birds outside were chirping loudly now, and she knew that Alphonse and Granny Pinako would soon awaken. It'd be best to get Ed up to bed, or at least off the book before he drooled on it too much. It _was_ nice to have him home though, she thought smiling again.

She bent down and touched him gently on the shoulder, resisting the temptation to brush his silky bangs from his face. "Ed…" she whispered. "Ed, it's time to wake up." His long blond eyelashes fluttered, revealing the deep amber eyes that never failed to fascinate and captivate her. At first he lifted his head slightly, still half asleep.

Then, with no warning, his head shot up, causing the girl to jump back with a gasp. His eyes were wide as he looked around the room, as if he didn't remember where he was despite having grown up in that very house. Then he noticed - he wasn't alone. His gaze came to rest on her and something shifted. It was like his eyes became liquid gold, melting into an expression she hadn't seen before.

The chair he'd been sitting on clattered to the floor as he abruptly stood up and pulled the blonde mechanic into his embrace. She was too stunned to even move, not that she really could as he held her tightly up against him. A blush spread across her cheeks as her blue eyes stared blankly at his chest. What… what was going on?!

* * *

Edward had felt someone pushing on his shoulder and telling him to wake up. He groaned internally, groggily opening his eyes. He couldn't believe that it was already morning. He assumed he'd fallen asleep in the kitchen while reading again, and expected to see either Alphonse or Noah shaking him awake to get ready for work. Imagine his surprise when he awoke in a bright room instead of the dim apartment that he, Alphonse, and Noah shared. He quickly sat up, taking in the familiar surroundings of his childhood. He… was in Risembool?!

But then who…? He froze. Next to him, the morning sun illuminating her long silky hair, was Winry. The woman he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. The woman he couldn't ever forget, even though it hurt. The woman he was never supposed to get to see again.

In a fluid motion, without another thought, he stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He didn't care if this was just a dream; he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

**Hiya! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I was in an Edwin mood so decided to spin this little tale. Unlike my other fic, I am not entirely sure where it's going (though the description tells a little). Please please please give me any feedback about the writing or if you have requests for characters you want me to make sure and include. Thanks! **

**~Night Rain**

**EDIT: I've gone back to write you wonderful readers a little message/WARNING: this fic began with a lot of fluff and Edwin. While it still has Edwin content in later chapters, an actual plot has developed. So if you're looking for pure Edwin, I'm sorry :/ but if you like the ship but also want an interesting plot, then I hope you keep reading! Thank you so much! :]****  
**


	2. In His Dreams

Winry couldn't catch her breath. All she could do was feel Edward's body pressed up against hers, so warm since he'd just been sleeping. Her arms hesitantly wrapped around him, discovering how broad his shoulders had grown, and how tall he'd become compared to her. She also couldn't help but notice how pleasant he smelled, and her blush deepened from such a thought.

Finally she found her voice, albeit small and shy. "E-Ed…? Um… what are you doing…?" Rather than backing away with embarrassment as he usually would, Edward hugged her tighter. She could hear his heart beating and felt unexpectedly comfortable as warmth spread throughout her body.

Then he spoke. "Winry…" his quiet voice was filled with emotion. "I… I don't care that this is only a dream. It's just… I thought I'd never see you again." His voice broke off. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent and then sighing. "I'm not sure if my subconscious is torturing me or giving me a gift." He remarked with a sad chuckle.

Winry's mind whirled with confusion. Why was his voice laced with such regret? And what was all this about never seeing her again? He'd just gotten back, so there wasn't any reason to worry about that anymore…

"Ed…" She said quietly. "I'm confused… but this isn't a dream, you know. You're back home and safe now. And Amestris is safe too, remember?" He didn't loosen his grip.

"Yeah, of course." He said, clearly not believing her. Edward knew that this had to be a dream. How else could he be on the other side of the gate one moment, and back in his own world the next? He'd been so frustrated with life lately, and he figured that his mind couldn't help but create and cling to such a wonderful fantasy.

While the life he lived with Noah and Alphonse was good, it wasn't quite fulfilling. He missed his alchemy terribly. It had been a part of him for so long, and its absence left a void that scientific research and his daily job couldn't fill. But it was the people he'd left behind that made it the most unbearable. If Alphonse hadn't snuck back to that side of the gate with him, he wouldn't have been able to function. Especially… especially after that world's Alfonse passed on…

And now he was holding the person that he'd missed the most.

Winry began babbling softly, feeling like she had to fill the silence. "You probably just had a nightmare or something. Just think about it, almost everyone back in Central is fine, and all of the homunculi were defeated. We were just talking yesterday about how you and Al were going to stay here for a while. And…"

She trailed off when Edward took a step back, finally releasing her but still gently holding her by the shoulders, as if to prevent her from disappearing. He intended to enjoy this pleasant dream, and wasn't ready for it to slip away just yet. "So everything worked out then, huh." He smiled, but his eyes remained serious. Brilliant gold boring into deep blue.

Winry stared back, unable to fathom what was going on. Ed was like a completely different person. But part of her was… happy? Lately she was beginning to have doubts about if they'd ever be more than friends, what with them fighting every day. But this… this look in his eyes was different and unguarded.

Meanwhile, Edward's thoughts raced. Winry was right in front of him, and felt so real. He made up his mind. This was a dream anyway, so why not?

Before Winry knew what was happening, Edward closed the distance between them, pulling her body against his once more and then leaning down to press his lips to hers. Their first kiss.

Winry hadn't had time to react. She was still frozen, here eyes staring blankly in shock, not really seeing anything. She was too preoccupied with the fact that… that Edward was _kissing_ her. I mean, it wasn't as if she hadn't daydreamed about this moment. But she hadn't expected it to actually happen, and especially not this suddenly. But soon her mind began to shut off. She slowly closed her eyes as a hot blush spread across her cheeks. His lips were warm and sent excited flames spreading through her whole body.

In the back of his mind, Edward marveled at how realistic the dream seemed. Except for the fact that Winry hadn't hit him on the head with a wrench yet. Luckily, his subconscious must have been sparing him. And to top it off, she seemed to actually be enjoying it. He felt her melt into his arms, pushing herself closer to him. His hand traced up her back gently until it cradled her head. He could feel her soft, silky hair and could smell the pleasant scent that radiated from her body. And most of all, where their lips met, it was almost like he'd caught on fire.

Winry didn't know what was going on, or what game Edward was playing. But she'd lost the ability to resist. Why would she want to? Though somewhere in the back of her mind she was embarrassed and confused, all that was overshadowed by the joy of this moment. She reached up, running her fingers through his golden hair and letting down what was left of his messy braid. As his hair cascaded over his shoulders, a wave of his scent washed across her. Edward pulled her even closer to him, wanting the moment to last forever.

But he knew it couldn't. He'd wake up soon, and that would be the end of it. But he had to at least make the most of this experience. So maybe… he should pretend it was real, and that it really was Winry. Maybe that way he could finally let go of the regrets he'd felt… if he finally got up the nerve to say what he'd been too stubborn to tell her before.

He broke free from the kiss, but still kept his arms wrapped around her, holding their bodies together. She looked up at him curiously, still surprised, but radiating joy. His molten gold eyes met hers, their faces only inches apart. Finally, he whispered the words he'd been longing to say to her for so long, and had thought he never would get to say.

"Winry… I love you."

* * *

**… So this chapter has a lot of… fluff… they won't all be like this, I promise! But I mean, it is an Edwin story on many levels, so deal with it (kidding, kidding! I love you all so much for reading this! But don't worry, this is only temporary since Ed thinks it's a dream.)**

**Anyway, in the next chapter more of what is actually going on should be explained. There will be a very interesting plot eventually, I promise! But feel free to review/tell me if you'd prefer I emphasize the Edwin or the plot more or less.**

**Also, I'm making these chapters pretty short, but I'll try to keep them publishing at a steady rate of once or twice a week. (but sorry, being a freshman in college is busy guys -.-)**

**Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and especially reviewing! You're all amazing and are motivating me so much!**


	3. Communication Gap

Winry stood frozen, holding her breath and hyper-aware of every burning place her body touched his.

Had she heard him correctly?! No… it couldn't be… but part of her wanted to believe it.

Then again, how could any of this be happening if it weren't true? Ed wasn't the kind of man who would randomly kiss someone he didn't have feelings for. She believed in him more than enough to know that. So… if this really was happening… then…

"Edward Elric…" she quietly but steadily replied, gathering all of the emotions she'd repressed for years. "I've loved you for so long…" She let out a laugh and buried her face in his chest, happily returning to his warmth and scent. "It's about time!" She could hear his heart beating, but didn't notice how much it had picked up pace after hearing her words. As he spoke, she felt his chest vibrate.

"You really are amazing." He sounded happy, but beneath that lurked a darker emotion. "Even in my dreams, I didn't think this would happen. I was too stubborn to tell you before, in real life. Besides, I probably would've just gotten hit on the head with a wrench!" He chuckled, but then continued more softly. "At least you didn't reject me here. That would have turned this into the worst nightmare I've had in a while."

Winry's happiness drained from her and was replaced by dread. Did he… did he think this was all a dream still?!

She pushed away, her hands against his muscular torso. He still held her in place by the shoulders, gently but firmly. She felt her eyes stinging. It was enough that he had confused her so much before, not waking up properly and thinking he was still asleep. There was no way in hell he was going to get out of what he'd just done - what he'd just said - by claiming it was just his subconscious. Her blue eyes, though watery, did not waver.

"Edward. This is real. You better know that, or I'm… I'm…!" she was overcome with rage and could no longer stop the hot tears from spilling down her cheeks.

Edward gasped and his golden eyes widened with surprise and concern. This wasn't supposed to happen in such a good dream! He couldn't stand to see Winry cry. It tore him apart and made his chest hurt in the most uncomfortable way. Physical pain did not compare to this stabbing and suffocating feeling. Only she could make him feel this helpless.

"Winry, this couldn't possibly be real." His voice filled with regret. Perhaps he would be able to think his way out of the dream. He didn't really want to wake up, but seeing her tears was too much to bear. "I'll never be able to return to Risembool or to that side of the gate again."

Winry's eyebrows knit together with anger and frustration. "Are you serious?! Ed just _think_ about it! All of the homunculi were defeated, including Father. There's no reason why you can't come home. Besides, you ARE home right NOW. And don't worry, Al is up in his room and his body is gaining its strength back. And—"

"Wait…" Edward interrupted with confusion. "What are you talking about…? I mean I understood the first part, about the homunculi, but what do you mean 'Father' was defeated." His eyes grew sad. "I mean, I know my father was killed, but he was actually helping me, and it was that damned Thule Society that…" he stopped, noticing Winry's bewildered expression.

"Ed… now I'm the confused one, what are you talking about? I mean… your father passed away, but he wasn't 'killed.' He died peacefully here in Risembool," she explained gently. Then her eyebrows knit together once again. "But what the heck is a Thule Society?"

Edward frowned. "They were the nutjobs leading the army that invaded this world the last time I saw you in Central. Well, I guess no one mentioned their name to you, what with me being trapped on the other side of the gate for all this time…"

Winry just stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. What nonsense was he spouting…? It was almost comical how strange it sounded. "Ok… what?!" Her voice was louder than she'd intended, and she struggled to keep it level. "First of all, I've seen you practically every day for the past few weeks! And the only 'army' that invaded Central was made up of the homunculi, the soldiers loyal to the Furor - who you told me was the homunculus 'Wrath' - and those creepy humanoid things!" she said, her voice growing more and more frustrated.

Edward scowled at her. He should have woken up by now…

"No no no, the Furor was Pride. Wrath was…" Edward looked down at the ground. Alphonse had explained what happened to Wrath… and that Izumi-sensei had… "Why are you putting me through this?! And for the last time, who the hell is this 'Father' you keep mentioning?!"

By now Winry was beside herself with frustration and disbelief. Maybe she was the one dreaming, because the Edward Elric she knew didn't play games like this. The most disconcerting thing was that he seemed completely serious. "I'm not putting you through anything, idiot. I _told_ you. Father was the leader of the homunculi. He was the one who tried to kill everyone in the country…? I thought you might remember someone like that after all he put you through, but apparently none of your recent growth has gone to your brain cells."

At first Edward began to retort, angered by her attack on his intelligence. But before he could form any words, he stopped with his mouth open. He'd just noticed. He was now several inches taller than her. This realization made pride and excitement bubble up in his chest. She _had_ said that she didn't date people shorter than her, so now… Wait wait WAIT! This was not the time to get distracted.

"You sound ridiculous, you know that? The next thing I know, you'll be telling me I'm the King of Xing or the new Furor of Amestris."

Winry rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Xing, while you were out yesterday we finally got word that Ling, Lan Fan, and May made it back safely. But you know, Al has a better chance at becoming King of Xing than you do. Who knows, May could still find a way to outsmart Ling and take the throne." Winry giggled. She'd seen the way May looked at her childhood friend. Alphonse had a special gleam in his eye as well when she was around, and he smiled even more than usual. Edward's angry voice broke through her daydreaming.

"Are you serious, Winry?! Since when do you know people from Xing? Who is this Ling Fan or Mei or whatever…?" he asked, wondering suspiciously what she'd been up to while he'd been away.

Winry just stared at him, her eyes wide and dangerous. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"First of all, it's LING and LAN FAN and MAY!" she said in a furious voice. This was absurd! How could he pretend not to remember the people he and Al had grown so close to? "Who are they?! They're your friends and the people who fought beside you in your battles against the homunculi and against Father." Edward let go of her, caught off guard by the sudden increase in her anger.

"What is wrong with your head, machine freak!?" Edward raised his voice too. "I've never met anyone from Xing in my life!" Winry took a step back. None of this was making any sense at all! Edward continued, "and most of all, are you trying to tell me that you haven't even noticed I've been gone?!"

"Edward… are you feeling alright?" Winry asked, stepping towards him again and placing her hand on his forehead. Edward reached up and firmly grabbed her wrist.

"I haven't seen you in years, and that's all you have to say to me?!" Edward's voice was suddenly softer, almost as if he felt hurt.

"You really are half asleep…" she said with a new wave of embarrassment, trying to pull her arm back to no avail. His grip on her wrist didn't loosen. "You've been living in this house for weeks, I just saw you last night!" she blushed involuntarily as she realized that her words could be misinterpreted, but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Wha… what are you talking about…? I haven't seen you since those idiots from the Thule Society came through the gate in search of 'Shamballa.'"

"You really have lost your mind this time, haven't you?" At this, Edward scowled, running a frustrated right hand through his hair, which still cascaded down to his shoulders after being released from its braid before….

How was she on a completely different page? What the hell was wrong with her? Why wa—

Ed suddenly froze, one hand still held up to the side of his head. His expression was one of pure shock. Slowly, he brought his _right_ hand down from his head and stretched it out in front of him, staring incredulously. His golden eyes were wide with shock.

"Wha- What happened to my arm…?"

Concern flashed in Winry's eyes. She reached out and took his hand in both of hers, examining his arm. It looked normal. Even the muscles that had weakened while in the gate had been building up back to normal.

"What do you mean, Ed? Your arm seems fine…"

"…Exactly."

* * *

**Ok, so I know I've been telling you the plot would get good? Well the truth is, I didn't quite have a plot at all … until now! Ha… haha… Writing at 4am does wonders for the creative mind apparently! I now actually have a storyline that makes sense, so get excited! **

**And thank you all so much for favoriting, following, and especially reviewing. **

**A shout out to jaclynkaileigh, nerdygangsta, Raiiyumi, FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom, Neusuada, PokemonFreak90, Colliequest, fullyinsanealchemist, and S J Smith for actually reading and enjoying and reviewing this fic. You guys motivated me to actually try and update more than once a week.**

**And in response to some of the reviews… you'll find out about Brotherhood Ed soon. ;)**

**PS: my name has been changed, but I'm still me! x3**


	4. Without a Soul

Alphonse groaned as he stretched out across his bed, blinking his brown eyes as the morning light peeked through his window. He glanced at the clock on his bedside. It was too early for him to be awake, especially since it was the weekend! He sighed. But not early enough to go back to sleep - it was too bright in his room already.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and slid his feet off the side of the bed. He used his toes to feel around for his slippers and, upon finding them, he decided to see if anyone else was awake. In the hallway outside his room, he glanced at his brother's open door and saw that the bed hadn't been used that night. It wasn't uncommon for Edward to go a night without visiting his own room. He preferred the study, or wherever he went to read his books really.

The house seemed eerily quiet, even for the morning. Usually their female roommate could be heard, already up and about. Alphonse didn't know when she ever slept, since she was always diligently working so late into the night and early in the morning. But today perhaps she was sleeping in…

He crept down the stairs, yawning. As he reached the bottom, he came upon the sight of his older brother, sprawled out across the kitchen table. Alphonse rolled his eyes. _Brother really should try sleeping in his own bed for once..._ _it can't be good for his height to be all hunched over like that. _He chuckled quietly, looking at his brother lovingly.

There was no describing how glad Alphonse was that the two of them could finally claim a home together. After all that had happened, things finally worked themselves out. Though Edward obviously missed being able to use alchemy, he kept himself busy with other studies and seemed fairly content. Occasionally, however, Alphonse would catch his older brother staring blankly into space longingly, no doubt thinking about what he'd given up.

Alphonse approached the table where Edward was passed out, lying with his face in a book. It was probably a good idea to wake him, or at least have him go sleep in his bed.

"Brother…" Alphonse called softly. "Brother, it's time to wake up." Alphonse bent down to glance at Edward's reading material, and his eyes widened with surprise. It seemed to be something that Edward had written himself, for Alphonse had never seen the book before but recognized his brother's handwriting. He began to remove the book from beneath Edward's face, only to find that he'd drooled on it. "Eew, brother this is so gross!"

Edward didn't stir. His cheek now rested on the wooden table. Setting the book aside, Alphonse pushed against his older brother's shoulder gently. "Brother, come on. You at least need to move up to your bed."

Alphonse was used to this. Their usual routine went something like:

* * *

_"Nii-san, it's time to wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping here like this!"_

_ "Eh?" Edward muttered, blinking confusedly with his eyes still glazed over with sleep. He was stiff from sleeping on the table again, and heard the familiar sound of his younger brother's voice scolding him. "Gimme five more minutes." He mumbled._

_ Alphonse rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a small smile. "It's time to get you up, at least to your bed nii-san." _

* * *

But this morning, Edward remained on the table, with no change in his steady but silent breathing. Even when Alphonse continued to shake his shoulders, Edward didn't even seem to notice. His usual groaning and protesting was nonexistent.

The normally-patient Alphonse was beginning to grow frustrated. "Brother, it's time to wake up now! Even if it's the weekend, we promised that we'd help out around the house today," he said firmly, abandoning his negotiation tactic. If Edward was going to be this stubborn, he didn't deserve the option of sleeping a bit longer upstairs.

Edward didn't move.

"Brother! Come. On." Alphonse scooted the chair Edward was sitting on backwards, causing his brother to droop forward, the table no longer supporting him. This was always Alphonse's last resort. It never failed to wake Edward up, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor with a yelp.

But not this time.

Edward slumped over and tipped off of the chair sideways, falling to the floor with a thud… but no other sound. His eyes remained closed and he didn't even react to the impact.

"Brother…?" Alphonse began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Brother, come on, this is a waste of time."

Silence.

"C-Come on… If… If you sleep like that, your spine might get shorter!" Alphonse taunted half-heartedly, his voice shaky.

No response. No sudden ranting at the mention of his height. No frustrated but playful tackle. None of the usual lighthearted sparring that ensued when his younger brother got cheeky.

Alphonse stood over his older brother, frozen and staring in horror at the motionless body before him. He could barely tell if Edward was breathing.

Alphonse's own breath was caught in his throat, and he could barely find his voice. He forced out a numb laugh. "Haha, very funny. You got me, I admit it! Are you satisfied brother?"

Edward's golden hair was sprawled messily over his face, covering it in an unsettling way. His eyes remained shut.

The younger boy knelt down, his brown eyes panicked. "Brother!" he raised his voice, shaking Edward's shoulder roughly and urgently. When there was still no response, Alphonse's breathing became short and shallow as dread pooled in his heart. He checked his vital signs. Edward was breathing, but barely, and his pulse was consistent but weak. He wasn't waking up. "Brother! E-Edward!" Normally he never called Edward by his name.

Alphonse's eyes were stinging. "Come on, wake up!" he pleaded as he nudged his brother's limp body.

Alphonse put his head down against his brother's, tears spilling down his cheeks and dripping onto his brother's hair. "No. You can't leave now. Please…Please don't leave me here alone…Please!"

_Meanwhile, it had started to rain in Risembool._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What… What. Have. I. Done. Writing this… oh my gosh I… I'm so sorry… Alphonse… please… don't… no… *sobbing grossly in a corner***

**Well… on a happier note, *sniff,* thank you all so very much for reading my story. I can hardly believe people have actually followed and favorite it! And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're motivating me so much to write, you have no idea. I'm even putting this fic before my first one (that I'm also still working on), all thanks to your amazing comments! 3 And… heh I worked on this until 4am last night, so needless to say you've gotten me pretty excited about it. xD**

**Also, never fear, there will be some more fluff/romance (and omg after this chapter I need it!) This is an EdxWinry fic of course… heh, but as one reviewer, Le Confidant, aptly pointed out, which Ed…? Heheheh x3**

**Until next time! **

**~ Night Rain**


	5. Who are you?

"How… how did my arm… when…?" Edward whispered, his voice barely audible.

Winry was frozen in place, still clinging onto him, caught in a web of confusion.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously, unconsciously squeezing his hand gently.

"How can you not tell?!" he responded, his voice rising higher with panic. "Where is my automail?"

Edward could only stand there, eyeing his right arm in disbelief. And the most surreal part? He could actually _feel_ it! And not just the fake sensation of his nerves being connected to an automail or prosthetic replacement. This was the feeling of a real flesh-and-bone limb, something he'd dreamt about for so long but had given up on.

But… was this really a dream…? Everything was so vivid. At first he'd just assumed that this was only the realm of his subconscious, because what else made sense? But Edward's doubts and confusion continued to increase.

Before Winry could question his sanity, the thud of familiar footsteps descending the stairs broke the silence in the rest of the house.

* * *

While sitting in his room reading, Al heard the muffled sound of shouting and assumed his brother and Winry were having one of their frequent arguments. _Even this early in the morning, they just can't ever agree!_ He was ready for breakfast anyway, so decided to brave the storm in the kitchen and perhaps try to help them resolve whatever was wrong.

Al sighed as he walked down the stairs. While his brother had grown and matured over the years, when it came to Winry he was still defensive and short-tempered. But Al knew that his brother was just frustrated. He'd observed Ed, on several occasions, approach Winry with a determined look in his eye, only to become awkward at the last minute when their eyes met. It seemed the only way he could comfortably communicate was through arguing. _But even so, in a strange way, yelling so much at each other shows they_ _care,_ Al thought._ They're closer for it, and almost have an unspoken trust between them because of it. At this point I bet they know that neither is ever actually angry with the other… but it's so frustrating! I wish they'd just get past this and admit everything to each other._

He donned a cheerful expression and enthusiastically entered the kitchen, hoping to counteract the mood he'd heard a while ago.

His expression changed entirely when he took in the scene. Winry was holding Ed's hand in hers, and Al could see the shadow of a blush on both of their faces. His older brother's hair was tussled and let down from its usual braid, adding significantly to the evidence.

Al's face flashed surprise for a second, but that quickly morphed into a mischievous grin. He cleared his throat, "Well, _good morning_." His eyes narrowed slyly. "Please, don't let me interrupt you... I really should be going…" He slowly retreated, stepping backwards and eyeing their reactions eagerly with a smug expression. It was about time they made some progress…but that didn't mean Al wasn't going to enjoy every second of their embarrassment after being caught. He deserved at least that much after the frustration of watching their stubborn fighting and denial for so long.

* * *

Edward distantly heard Al's voice, but didn't look up from his arm. It took him a while to process the words, and the highly suggestive tone Alphonse was using. _Wait… 'interrupting…?'_ Then Edward noticed that his hand was still warmly wrapped in Winry's.

Meanwhile, the blonde mechanic was frozen, staring at Al. She'd known the younger brother had always suspected her feelings for Ed, but now she was suddenly embarrassed. As a reflex, she suddenly let go of Edward's hand and jumped back a step with an uncharacteristically feminine squeak, putting a bit of distance between them. She glanced up at Edward awkwardly, a deep blush burning her cheeks. His deep golden eyes smoldered with a complicated emotion.

Edward still didn't look away from Winry. He understood exactly what the situation looked like. But… even if Al knew, why should he care?! Even… even if this wasn't a dream, as he was finally beginning to realize, he didn't need to hide this anymore. He'd denied it for long enough... and lost her once because of how he hesitated. This time he wouldn't make that mistake.

Besides… this time there was no way he could hide it anyway. If Al had entered the room a bit earlier, he really _would_ have gotten a show. A blush stained Edward's cheeks to match Winry's. Keeping eye contact, he stepped forward and took her hand in his once again.

"Well, I'm not going back on what I said," he stated firmly, gazing into her fathomless blue eyes, which widened for a second and then were filled with an emotion that was pure joy. For that moment, all of the confusion melted away and was forgotten. The only thing remaining was the burning static between them.

Meanwhile, Al was still standing there, acquiring a little blush of his own. His mischievous smile had softened, though his satisfaction with the way things were going was obvious. He felt overjoyed that his brother finally let Winry see that look in his eyes. He'd been watching her like that for so long, but always hid it from her.

"That's right, it's exactly what it looks like!" Edward turned to Al with a confident and determined smile, despite his deep blush.

As he took in the sight of the boy in the doorway, however, he gasped in confusion.

"A-…Alfons?!"

Al's content smile faltered, and was replaced with a confused look due to his brother's sudden strange tone and expression.

"Yes?" he replied. That was his name after all.

"No… how could you be him…" Edward muttered, half to himself. It was as if his younger brother Al and the Alfons Heidrich he'd known had been combined into a new person. This "Al" was older and more mature-looking than the brother he'd been living with on the other side of the gate. He bore a striking resemblance to Alfons, but with an even older face. Edward noted that this Al's hair was also slightly different from either of the two he'd known. And, perhaps the most obvious difference was his eye color. He didn't have Alfons's light blue eyes, nor did he have Al's hazel eyes. Instead, his eyes were of a golden hue much closer to Edward's own shade.

"Who… who are you?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To everyone: my deepest apologies for leaving you with that last chapter for so long... I was dying inside but just couldn't pull this one together fast enough -.- I promise I'll do my best not to ever have that happen again! **

**((Edit: for new readers: yeah... delays between chapters happen more often now... i'm so sorry T_T but at least this way the chapters are coherent and not rushed?))**

**Anyway, just wanted to say that you are all amazing and wonderful! All of you who reviewed are the reason why I'm actually updating more than just once a week. x] Also, your comments may just give me ideas that I incorporate into the story (ie. if you tell me things you want to read about or something. No promises, but certain things like, I don't know, bringing Roy into the fic sometime… *cough* gaap237 *cough* you know things like that might just inspire me.**

**Also, I have midterms this coming week…. yaaaaay… and that means I might not update as frequently. I am almost finished with the next chapter though, so I might post that over the weekend. During next week you'll have to be patient please!**

**Thank you all so so much! And I want to respond to all of your reviews, and will try, but for some with questions in them I don't want to give you information that will spoil the plot, but I don't want to respond and be like "haha I'm not gonna tell you," so bear with me. I read each and every one of them and get super excited and happy each time I get an email telling me I have a new one! x3**

**Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and the next chapter will have a more exciting ending!**

**~ Night Rain**


	6. It's Not a Dream

Al stared at Edward, clearly bewildered by the question. "Brother, what are you talking about? You just said it… I'm Alphonse."

Edward shook his head. "No. You're not Alfons Heidrich… and you called me 'brother,' but you aren't Alphonse, you look different. Alphonse isn't as old as you yet, since his body was so young when he got it back from the Gate."

Both Al and Winry stared at Edward. Winry, who had already been through a bizarre and nonsensical conversation with him earlier, was at least more used to this and didn't show as much of her confusion. Al, on the other hand, had a concerned and bewildered expression on his face and a strange feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh, brother… are you feeling ok? It really is me, Alphonse… _Elric_. Your younger brother." He hadn't ever heard of the other name Edward mentioned. Al didn't know what was going on, but it seemed to him as if Ed was delusional or had memory loss of some sort. He wondered if his older brother might be sick with a fever, so he kept his tone calm, as if he were talking to a child. "And I've always been a year younger than you, remember…? My body was aging while inside of the gate, you know that."

Edward ran his fingers through his long golden hair in frustration. "Not this again. I've already had one of these circular arguments. Why is it that both of you—" Edward stopped mid-sentence. B_oth_ of them had a story, a past, that he didn't remember.

"Al, who was the leader of the homunculi?" Edward asked after a pause, experimenting.

Al looked warily at his brother. "Father, of course," he said slowly.

"Our father?"

Al's eyebrows came together with alarm. "No, of course not! Well… I mean he looked like him, but no. Dad helped us defeat him, remember?"

"Do we know anyone from Xing?" Edward questioned again, noting that Al's story so far matched up with Winry's.

"Uh, yeah? ...Why are you asking something obvious like that?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"What are their names?" Edward pressed on.

"Eh…? Whose names?" Al couldn't keep up, this was all too weird. Was Ed genuinely asking something like that?

"The people from Xing!" Edward exclaimed. Al tilted his head to the side slightly, a motion that expressed his disbelief and confusion.

"Well, Ling and Lan Fan of course." Then a slight blush crept onto Al's cheeks. "And also May…"

_So they both have the same story it seems…_ Edward was caught up in thought, but then observed Al's expression. He was quite curious about this 'May.' Somehow, even though he was convinced this wasn't the Al he knew, his older-brother instincts had kicked in. He wanted to know who the girl was that made his little brother look that way. _"What are you doing, that isn't the important thing right now!"_ Edward mentally scolded himself, shaking his head back and forth in frustration.

Winry observed Edward, worried anew by his behavior. What on earth was going on with him?

He suddenly turned around and grabbed a book off the counter. He opened it, read a few lines, and then looked away. When he looked back at it again, he could still read the same text.

"So… I'm not dreaming." Edward said, finally somewhat sure of this fact. In a dream, he either would be unable to read at all, or would observe the text change after looking away from it. There had been studies about that, and how it had to do with the part of the brain that is used during sleep. Edward had read about it in one of his many books when he'd first arrived in London.

While he'd finally made 'progress,' he now had no idea what was going on.

The once-bright morning was dark. A steady drizzle had begun to fall outside.

* * *

Nothing made sense! At least assuming this was all a dream had provided an explanation for everything. But now he was lost. Except… he glanced over at the girl standing next to him. _Even if nothing else is the same, she's just as I remember her… _

_I won't let her go this time._

"Hey Al, can I have a minute alone with Winry…to finish talking about something?" Edward asked in a calm voice.

"Um… sure…" Al said hesitantly. He trusted Ed, but was obviously worried about his strange behavior. "But brother, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm just a little disoriented after sleeping on the table, that's all." Edward replied in a light tone. A little pain stabbed in his chest as he twisted the truth. Well, he wasn't exactly lying, but he couldn't stand treating his brother like this. _He isn't even my brother!_ Edward's thoughts whirled and conflicted with his emotions.

"… If you say so…" It couldn't hurt to comply for now, Al decided. He shot a worried glance at Winry though. She seemed confused, but calmer than he'd expect. Perhaps Al had over-reacted? Maybe his brother was just half-asleep still, or illogical due to his sudden progress with Winry… but no, Al knew Ed better than that. There was something strange going on…

Once Al had pulled the door shut, Edward turned to the girl next to him. He paused for a minute, staring into her blue eyes. She was extremely confused, but soon became entranced by the molten gold color.

"Did you mean it?" Edward suddenly asked, his voice serious, catching Winry off guard.

"Did I mean what..?" she replied hesitantly.

"When you said…" color pooled in Ed's cheeks. "Oh come on, you know what I meant. When you said that you…" Edward couldn't form the words properly. This was all too new, too sudden. He needed _her_ to confirm it. Edward had doubts, thinking that before she'd just been caught up in the moment, or that he'd hallucinated it. He no longer had the safety and confidence of thinking this was all a dream.

"You mean…" she blushed deeply, remembering exactly what she'd confessed to him. "Yeah… I meant it." She said softly.

It was like a weight had lifted off of Edward's chest. Now, even if nothing else made sense, he could get through anything. They were finally together.

_…or so he naively thought. The Universe had other plans, and things would soon become even more complicated._

"Well," Edward said with a mischievous grin. Even if he was in this strange reality, it couldn't be too horrible. She was there too after all. "There's another way to test if I'm only dreaming."

Winry looked up at him, her initial confusion becoming a blush when she realized the nature of the 'test' he was referring to.

"Ed, are you sure…? I mean, you're acting really—"

She lost her train of thought when Edward inched closer to her face, and she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. The static between them was back, and a pleasant warmth was spreading throughout her body.

But she wasn't just going to let him have his way. She needed to make sure he was serious first, and hadn't just said all that because he'd thought this was a dream or something.

"Then you have to say it." She said quietly but firmly as she looked steadily into his eyes.

"Eh? Say wha—" Understanding lit his face. "You mean…? But…" His cheeks somehow turned an even darker pink.

Winry narrowed her eyes and donned a playful smile. "Well, I guess if you aren't serious enough to say it, then there's no point in continuing here. We can just pretend this never—"

"Wait!" Ed interrupted. "I never said I wouldn't. It's just… I mean it's embarrassing, ok?! Before… when I thought it was a dream I…" He then became serious again. "But it _is _true."

His amber eyes became strong and excited. All of the years this Edward spent in that other world, missing her and regretting leaving her behind more than anything, now gave him courage he hadn't possessed before.

"Winry Rockbell, I'm in love with you."

A beautiful smile spread across Winry's face. _He really said it! He really means it!_ She could see the certainty and emotion in his eyes. It made her want to melt, but also fly. It gave her a whole new wave of confidence, and what she couldn't say just seconds ago became something she just had to tell him.

"Edward, I love you… very much." And this time _she_ closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, their bodies warm against each other.

At first Edward was surprised. He'd barely processed her words when suddenly he felt her burning lips on his. But this seemed almost… natural. He gently wrapped his arms around her, sighing contently as he basked in her warmth and inhaled her scent.

A furious voice screamed.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This chapter….! That ending! But you're all going to hate me for leaving you with this and not updating until next weekend ;-; I'm sorry! But I mean, the last chapter was too boring to be the last one for a while… and this one… well I hope you at least liked it. -.- but hehehe, this ending may or may not answer some of your questions… but I'm being cruel with this cliffhanger, I know, but that's why you've kept reading this far! **

**Thank you all so much, and even if I'm mean I still appreciate each and every one of you more than you'll ever know! Why else would I spend my weekend on this chapter rather than studying for midterms?! But *sigh*, equivalent exchange. Now I have to spend more time during the week studying, so I doubt I'll be able to update until next Saturday. Thank you for your patience! -.- **

**~ Night Rain :)**


	7. Voice in the Dark

Edward jumped with surprise, gasping and interrupting the kiss. He staggered back a few steps, turning around and frantically looking from side to side, trying to locate the source of that voice.

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

Edward froze, not even breathing. After hearing it again, he noticed. It sounded just like…

"Wha-… what's wrong? Did I do something?!" Winry asked, suddenly becoming frantic, her red face now due to embarrassment. Had she been too forward?! What had she done? Of course she misinterpreted him pulling away…

Edward looked back to Winry and saw panic and hurt on her face. His chest tightened a little. He didn't want to be the cause of such an expression.

"N-no! You're fine! But… you didn't hear that…?"

"… Hear what?" she asked, still frazzled.

"That yelling just now!" _It was so loud, how could she not have heard it!? Unless…_

"…No?" she answered, confused but calming down a bit.

Edward stepped back, his amber eyes filled with horror. That had been… in his head, hadn't it?

And that voice… had sounded just like his own.

* * *

Ed's eyes fluttered open, but he couldn't see. He was alone in the dark.

Still drowsy and disoriented, he blinked at his lack of surroundings. When he looked down, however, he noticed that his body was strangely lit up even though everything around him was pitch black.

He suddenly became aware that he was neither standing nor sitting. Instead he seemed to be floating, suspended by some invisible force. What was this place? The last thing Ed remembered was glancing through a photo album at home in Risembool, his eyes beginning to droop heavily. Had he fallen asleep…? Was this a dream then? He tried pinching himself to no avail. He didn't even feel any pain. His body was strangely numb despite his ability to move.

Then he tried to wake himself by listing elements in his head, which usually worked when he was having nightmares. Nothing in the dark landscape changed. His uneasiness increased and he felt sick, but his mind stayed sharp.

_Ok… I'm not dead, right?_ Considering the situation, it seemed like a definite possibility. But he decided eventually that dying in his sleep for no reason wasn't his style. _Then, where could I be…? This isn't the gate, but the sensation _is_ similar I guess. But… I can't feel anything at all, and when I was in the gate with my body, I could definitely feel._ He scowled at the painful experience, then looked around, desperately trying to find something visible. Nothing. At least, not that he could see.

After a minute, he began to hear an noise echoing around him. It was a hushed sound that came at him from all sides. Was that… _Winry?!_ Though muffled, the voice was familiar. He also could somehow sense her presence and felt her close by.

After a few more minutes, he began to glimpse something. But it was strange, as if he were watching a movie rather than seeing things first-hand. He was still floating in the dim abyss, but now also could see a blurred image in his mind. It was like simultaneously looking through two different sets of eyes. He was annoyed that his hearing was still muffled, but his eyes at least came into focus. He caught sight of Al standing in the doorway.

Ed tried to call out to his brother, but his lips moved in their own patterns, not the way he wanted. Why could he distantly hear his own voice, saying things he wasn't?!

Next, Ed began to feel his limbs again, but to his dismay had no control over them. Well, he was able to move around numbly in the darkness but had no influence on his actual body. The feeling of being trapped while someone else manipulated him... It was similar to something... _Of course!_ Ed finally had an epiphany. He remembered! Ling's description of sharing a body with Greed! When Ling explained what it was like to be a captive soul, he mentioned being able to feel and see, but not control his actions.

_But how could this have happened?! And who the Hell is—_

_"Edward…" _

He froze mid-thought, his eyes wide. That was Winry's voice! Somehow, hearing her call his name made the remainder of his senses come rushing back completely. He could feel the sensation of standing, though his _soul_ was still floating. In fact, he could feel everything, yet couldn't move his physical body.

_So someone else is controlling me?! _Ling hadn't told him very much, so he couldn't be sure, but what other explanation was there? And even after hearing a brief description of what it was like, nothing could have prepared Ed for this sensation. This helplessness.

_"I love you… very much." _

A single phrase cut through the blackness. Edward stopped breathing. Stopped thinking. A deep blush stained his cheeks, but he remained frozen, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard.

And then, before he could even recover, he felt something hot press against his lips. Suddenly every nerve in his body came into focus, tingling and burning. _W_-_Winry…?! what…?!_ Their first kiss?! Poor Ed didn't even know that it was actually their _second_ kiss.

And no, not _their _kiss. He was painfully aware that the woman he loved wasn't kissing him, but rather the person controlling his body! An overwhelming rage burned through him.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _he screamed at the darkness. "_GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" _

Ed felt his body release Winry in surprise, stepping back.

He'd been heard.

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

The warning echoed menacingly in the shadows.

* * *

Edward stood there frozen. What had he just heard? It sounded like… himself. And it wasn't like the little voice in every person's head that appears when reading or thinking. This voice had been loud and real. And most of all, it most certainly hadn't been Edward's own thoughts. Why the heck would he want to stop when he and Winry were finally together like that?! That screaming had definitely been independent.

But the sensation seemed vaguely familiar… not just because it sounded like his own voice. Rather, the type of projection it had within his head was similar… to that first instant in the other world! When he'd taken over _that_ Edward's—!

Edward gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth in shock.

It had become clear to him now. He was suddenly home in Risembool. He somehow had his arm back. Winry's story of the past seemed ludicrous. The Al in front of him looked different from his brother, and also confirmed Winry's version of history. Only one explanation remotely made sense.

Edward was in another world.

In another body.

A body that belonged to another soul.

* * *

Before, during Edward's fight with Dante, his soul had passed through the gate and taken over that Edward's body. In that instant, he'd felt _that_ Edward's presence fade away. This time, however, he could still hear the other soul! Now he was beginning to sense it even more strongly. It was still a conscious presence in his mind!

This changed everything. At first, while it was unknown how he'd arrived in this strange world, he'd decided to embrace it and take things slowly. But now the situation was different. Just when he'd finally gotten to see her again and felt ready for anything.

Anything… except having to give her up again.

A sharp pain squeezed in his chest as he looked across the room to where Winry stood, her deep blue eyes filled with concern as she observed his internal struggle. Even with her forehead slightly creased with confusion and her hair tussled from earlier, she was beautiful.

A frighteningly strong emotion gripped him, overshadowing his morality and logic.

_I won't let her go this time._

* * *

Alphonse stood in the hallway, his reddened eyes wide with fear. At first, a part of him had refused to believe this was happening. He'd told himself it was all just a dream – a horrible nightmare.

But as the doctor emerged from the room, a somber expression on his face, Alphonse's entire world came crashing down on him.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I guess I just can't stay away from this fic. Well that and I'm a pushover and your praise and excitement was too much for me (in a wonderfully good way though)!**

**SO, SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Ok, but seriously guys, unless somehow I find out that I'm a homunculus or acquire a philosopher's stone, I won't be writing again until late this weekend.**

**Also, just a note since this is once again not the happiest chapter: don't worry, I won't make you hate Shamballa Ed (or "Edward" as I have been calling him), I promise! And you'll see, I won't make Alphonse cry for too much longer! And I know I'm probably going to get questions… you can ask, I love hearing what you're thinking about, but I probably won't answer plot-related ones! :P**

**And thank you all so much for wishing me well on my midterms (lol, and of course the usual "thank you for actually reading and reviewing my story." I still don't get how I deserve such cool people commenting on it xD). I'm off to kick calculus's butt right as I post this! -.-**

**But first, here are a few quick responses to reviews of chapter 6 (proof I read and love them x3):**

**paracuties****, I'm not going to spoil anything, but let's just say that the gate is going to cause a lot more trouble soon! And don't worry, we'll see more of the other Al in coming chapters. **

**Ember Sunblaze****, thank you so much, you're so sweet! And yes, hehehe which Ed will win indeed…**

**Colliequest****, thank you so much for the "good luck" and for sticking with this story for a while it makes me really happy!**

**Naomi Laurent****, welcome aboard and thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying! x]**

**Raiiyumi****, first thank you so much for all of your reviews! So many so far and I love each and every one of them! And then in response to your last review… hehe… I mean what? ((my response will make sense later…. Omg I'm a troll, I'm sorry *bows on the floor asking for forgiveness*))**

**nerdygangsta****, thank you also for all your reviews omg! But to be the stubborn person I am, I feel I must point out that it ****_is_**** spelled "May," at least in the anime. Her name is "May Chang," though there is also "Xiao Mei" of course. (ps: I have Wikipedia on my side, and Wikipedia, as you know, is always right.)**

**Ashes2Ashes121****… you… omg… I am unworthy… your last review…. Asdkfa;sdkfjads;lfj you are just too nice and wonderful and thank you (and yay I got this chapter out sooner!) You're too awesome! (I mean, you all are, but omg I was flailing around being even more hyper than usual when reading that review in particular).**

**Neusuada****, I did I did I did I DID (3)**

**PokemonFreak90****, YOU WERE RIGHT! (well unless you somehow were referring to someone other than Ed, but that is doubtful x3)**

**Roseacoco****, *high pitch "eeeeep" sound* I DON'T KNOW BUT IN MY EXPERIENCE INTERNAL SCREAMING IS A GOOD SIGN SO I'LL TRY TO KEEP DOING IT….. (that doesn't sound really weird ****_at all…)_**

**Jaclynkaileigh****… yeah the hilarious thing is that I kind of ****_did_**** take your advice xD and hehehe, ikr? Well now you know! X3**

**((if I missed your review I'm sorry, it's because they are getting all weird and out of order, but thank you so much I definitely read it, just didn't catch it for the reponses))**

**And I'd apologize for the cliffhanger-type ending on this chapter as well, but I mean I have no immediate plans on ever satisfying you with an ending that actually resolves anything... (please don't be mad, it's more exciting that way!). xD**

**Thank you all so much for being such amazing, wonderful, and supportive readers! In exchange, of course, I shall keep writing and try to live up to your expectations!**

**Until next time everyone!**

**~ Night Rain**


	8. Just His Imagination

_I won't let her go this time._

Edward's thought echoed through his head. In the darkness, the other soul heard it loud and clear. His eyes widened with surprise, which quickly turned to anger as he understood what those words meant. Ed could not only feel the emotions going through his physical body, but could also hear his counterpart's thoughts. The one controlling him was clearly interested in Winry.

_"Who the hell are you?!" _Ed shouted again into the dark abyss.

Edward inhaled sharply, once again hearing the loud voice in his mind. It didn't make sense that the original soul in this body could hear him. When he'd accidentally taken over the Edward living in London, this hadn't happened. The other presence had simply faded away and remained silent.

He thought about responding to the voice and experimenting with this interesting telepathic connection, but something stopped him. Edward's resolution hadn't faltered. He refused to just give her up after all that had happened. It was his body now, wasn't it? No… that wasn't right. His mind whirled with confusion. The one source of stability in his chaos was the blonde girl in front of him. His earlier determination flared up in his chest. While he knew it wasn't right, he had decided. He was going to ignore that other voice.

_It's just my imagination_, he lied to himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry," said the doctor's hopeless voice. "I've… I've never seen anything like this before. I can't find anything wrong with him, but… his life force is slowly fading away."

Alphonse couldn't breathe. The man speaking to him was the most experienced doctor in the area, and even he had no idea what was wrong?! He'd been Al's last source of hope – someone who might be able to make sense of the situation. His brother's life was at stake!

"But, sir," Al asked, his usual polite tone beginning to slip, "can't you prescribe him some sort of medicine…? Isn't there anything you have that could help him wake up again…?" Al tried to hold back his panic, but his voice was rising. "He's still breathing you know! He's still alive!" The doctor looked down at the boy with sadness, but slowly shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do for him. I'm sorry, but it's as if… he's lost the will to live…"

* * *

Edward took a deep breath, regaining his composure. He glanced up, knowing that Winry was looking at him and wondering why he was behaving so strangely. He smiled awkwardly and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hah, sorry… I suddenly thought I heard something, but it was just my imagination." Winry's eyebrows knit together with concern, but she remained silent.

Ed, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he being ignored?!

_"Hey, whoever the hell you are! I'm not 'just your imagination.'"_ He yelled at his empty surroundings.

Edward stiffened. Wait… could this other soul… read his thoughts?!

_"Of course I can, you idiot!"_

Edward's eyes widened, but he now tried desperately to contain what he was thinking. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. There was too much information to take in silently, without the privacy of his own head. Not only had he taken over another soul's body, but also knew that the original owner was alive, aware, and conscious.

Ed could hear the intruder's mind racing, mentally stuttering as he attempted to stop thinking, all in vain; That just made him more conscious of his own thoughts.

_"After taking over my body, the least you could do is introduce yourself!"_ he said in a sarcastic tone.

Edward stubbornly refused to think a response to the echoing voice. He knew now that his struggle could be heard anyway, but actually acknowledging the existence of the other soul would make what he was about to do more difficult.

"Ed…" Winry said hesitantly. "Are you ok…?" She saw a strange look on his face.

Edward brightened his expression. "Ah, sorry Winry." He ran his fingers through his hair, stopping to scratch the back of his head in an attempt to appear casual and apologetic. "I guess I really am still half asleep. I kind of confused the strange dreams I had last night with reality for a bit there."

Winry cautiously approached the man in front of her. She was completely lost, and who could blame her after everything that happened in just one morning. Edward had confessed his love for her, kissed her, and then proceeded to have what seemed like a mental breakdown. It was like he'd been half-asleep and caught up in a dream…? Could that be it? No… right when it seemed like he'd woken up, right when they shared their second kiss, he started to freak out, talking about someone yelling. And then he'd just frozen, a perplexed expression on his face. Winry swallowed, and hesitantly asked, "Ed, do you have any idea how long you've been just standing there…?"

Edward's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly returned his expression to normal. The alchemist hadn't realized that he was listening to the other soul in his head for more than a few seconds. Apparently, even in his mind, communication took time.

When he responded, however, he kept his tone light. "I'm kind of feeling a bit strange today, but I'm fine, I promise. Just really tired for some reason…"

Despite her inner conflict, Winry couldn't help but roll her eyes and fall back into her normal pattern. "Well of _course_ you're tired! You stay up all night reading, don't get any sleep, and then expect to be able to function properly during the day!"

"You know I've _always_ done that and it seems to have worked for me so far!" Edward responded, his voice gaining the edge he'd used all those years ago when arguing with his mechanic.

He didn't consciously realize it, but the energy he once had was beginning to return, like he'd gone back in time to when he was… not necessarily _happy_, since he and Alphonse were still desperately trying to restore their bodies, but excited and hopeful of the future.

"Yeah?! Well how about right now! You've made an idiot out of yourself, sleep walking and doing weird stuff!" Winry blushed a little. She was more confused than she'd ever been. This Edward seemed different somehow… but she knew that he'd been serious earlier when they were alone together, despite his reaction to her kissing him. While doubt lurked in the back of her mind, she was slowly beginning to convince herself that his strange behavior had just been due to sleep deprivation and being woken up before he'd gotten enough rest.

Meanwhile, Ed listened and watched in horror as Winry began treating_ him_ normally, as if she didn't even notice he was an entirely different person!

Ed hadn't heard any of the dialogue that had taken place before Winry's… confession at the end, so didn't have any idea who this invading soul even was, much less that it was another version of himself. Despite their mental connection, Ed could only see and hear what was currently going through the other soul's mind, and didn't know how to probe for more information about his identity.

_"Don't you fucking dare! You can't manipulate her like that! She'll know you aren't me!"_ But despite his words, Ed's thoughts faltered. She'd _already_ mistaken this person for him…

Edward began speaking again, as if he hadn't heard the other soul. "And whose fault is that for suddenly waking me up when I was finally asleep?!"

Edward still felt a twinge of guilt stir in his chest when he ignored the other Ed, but it was overshadowed by his excitement. He'd missed Winry so much. Not only because he loved her, but also because since childhood she'd been like his best friend (aside from Alphonse, of course). Though they fought constantly, that was how they communicated. Eventually, they developed an understanding of sorts - a kind of unspoken truce. Each knew that the other wasn't genuinely angry. And fighting almost brought them closer together, since the usual guardedness everyone has when interacting with people was dissolved completely.

"Geez, of course you'd blame me! Well _I_ wasn't the one who decided to fall asleep in the middle of the kitchen! You should be _thankful_ that I was trying to move you somewhere more comfortable rather than just dumping a bucket of icy water on your head!"

"You wouldn't have dared." He said, giving her a menacing but still playful look that caused her stomach to do a summersault. Upon seeing her blue eyes widen at his mischievous tone, Edward burst out laughing.

"Wha—what's so funny?!" she protested, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Edward couldn't stop and was barely able to breathe.

"Nothing!" he managed to choke out. "Just… that expression…" Edward hadn't laughed like this in months, if not years. While his life in Germany wasn't bad, he'd lost something along the way when he passed through the gate. Even with his brother now by his side after the battle for Shamballa, Edward lacked the spirit he once possessed. Perhaps it was the fact that he could no longer perform alchemy, or that his future no longer held the same hope and possibilities. It was as if… he'd lost some of his will to live.

As he caught his breath, Edward realized something; something bad. He wanted desperately to keep this body for himself. Not because it had both arms – he'd already accepted his original body for what it was. No… he wanted to keep this body, because... he was finally _home_.

_"Wha— you can't be serious…"_ The anger in Ed's mental voice had been replaced by dread. He could hear the invader's plot unfolding.

_"Don't…Don't do this…"_

* * *

Alphonse sat slumped over in his chair, grey bags beneath his bloodshot eyes. Though a burning sensation pricked behind his lids, he'd run out of tears.

His light brown bangs hung messily in his face, but he didn't bother moving them. He just sat, motionless except for his shallow and silent breaths, barely even blinking. He felt numb – as if he were still trapped within a metal suit of armor, unable to feel his own body. This time, however, it was because he'd reached a point beyond pain.

His dull hazel eyes were unfocused and distant, but they never left the bed in front of him, where his older brother's body lay.

* * *

.

.

.

******((oh god please don't freak out about the ending… though that's probably impossible… but I can't spoil the plot because that would ruin everything! Everything will make sense eventually, I promise!))**

**Phew, I finally had enough time to write! I told you I'd get you another chapter by the end of the weekend!**

**Anyyyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had an interesting time trying to write both of the Edwards communicating. As you may have noticed, I decided that, to make things clear, I'm going to refer to the Shamballa/2003 Ed as "Edward" and the Brotherhood Ed as just "Ed." For now I think it's clearer this way and will help separate their personalities more. ((the same will be true with "Alphonse" and "Al"))**

**But bear with me and please tell me if the writing gets too confusing, especially in the chapters to come when the two will inevitably have to be speaking and thinking at once… I'll do my best to keep it coherent of course, but if for any of you it becomes difficult to read please please let me know and I'll work on it!**

**Of course, ****thank you all so much for reading, following, and favoriting****. And, especially, ****thank you for your amazing reviews****! They make me more happy than you could imagine! Some of the last ones made me laugh, and others made me hyper and excited, for like a solid couple of minutes at least. Even if they're just like a word, receiving a review reminds me that there are actually people interested in my story, and I eagerly await the emails that tell me I've received a new review (it's quite immature actually - when I post a new chapter I check my email like once every ten minutes to see if anyone's reviewed xD).**

**Anywho, until next time… which may or may not be soon, I still have several ****_essays_**** to write that actually get graded and factor into my future and stuff… but as usual I'll probably get lured back to this story, it just might take a bit longer than the past few times because I haven't had time to work ahead, and it's really tricky writing with two of the same character!**

**Ed and Edward: WE ARE ****_NOT_**** THE SAME!**

**Yes, yes, we know… but yeah, I'll shut up now. Thank you so much everyone!**

**~ Night Rain**


	9. A Brother's Intuition

Al stood silently, listening intently as he pressed his ear up against the kitchen door. Edward and Winry's voices had taken on their usual loudness. _Fighting of course,_ Al thought, rolling his eyes. Normally, Al would've also shown a small smile, amused by their immaturity. But this time, he wasn't listening mischievously just to monitor his brother's progress with Winry.

He heard his brother's laugh ring through the room. Usually this would've been reassuring, but there was something very wrong. Al could feel it. Ever since his brother began asking strange questions, not even recognizing him, Al had begun to notice other differences. Edward had looked more or less the same, but there was something about his face… perhaps his eyes. Yeah. Al had noticed that his brother's golden eyes were somehow different. They appeared more dull than usual. Not their color necessarily, but beneath that superficial level. He loved how his older brother always had a motivated and enthusiastic expression, but this morning that detail was missing. His eyes lacked that spirit.

The thing that worried Al most, however, was the tone he'd heard Edward using while talking to Winry. Alphonse knew that voice well after all their years growing up together. His brother was hiding something beneath those artificial words.

If everything were normal, his brother would be blunt about it. Though he certainly could be comforting and sensitive at times, Ed didn't speak in such a high, reassuring pitch unless there actually was something wrong. While Winry had thought this was suspicious, she'd managed to convince herself to trust Edward, because why shouldn't she? It didn't make sense for anything to be wrong. The war was over, and he'd been sleeping safely in their kitchen all night. Al, on the other hand, knew his brother better than that after all the time they'd spent together, and could tell that something was off.

Also, experience had showed him that the world wasn't always what it seemed. Much of their journey had been centered on things beyond their comprehension, and that taught him to question the situation without accepting a reality based solely upon what made sense.

While Al was lost thought, Edward's laughing had quieted. Winry's voice could once again be heard.

* * *

"You're such an idiot! I don't know why I bothered worrying!" she said furiously, after Edward had finally calmed down enough for her to speak.

"Aww, come on Winry! The face you made was just different from usual, that's all. It caught me off guard." He couldn't help but continue chuckling. Her expression had been adorable, blushing but also surprised and almost frightened at the same time.

"Hmph," she glared at him. "Well _excuse_ me and my face!" As a habit she reached to her hip, where her wrench usually would've been in her pocket on the rare occasion it wasn't already in her hand. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Edward, she'd left it up in her room earlier that morning.

"You're face is fine." Edward said, now smiling more gently. As Winry noticed this change, she felt her cheeks heat up. _What is going on with me?! I'm acting even more weird around him than usual!_ As she pondered why, the events from earlier that morning flooded her mind and only worsened the fiery blush. She turned away, not wanting him to see. In doing so, however, the clock came into view and she gasped.

"Crap! How is it so late already?!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I have to go help Granny with a tricky maintenance appointment, and I bet she's already left without me!" Indeed, her grandmother had slipped out when the two had been arguing. She'd assumed, of course, that it was just their normal routine and that trying to interrupt was pointless.

Winry began to rush out of the kitchen, but then paused for a moment and looked back at Edward with troubled blue eyes. She soon collected herself though. _He's fine, calm down… you're worrying over nothing._ "I'll be back in a bit, ok?" with a bright smile she ran down the hall to her workshop, grabbed a bag of her tools, and was out the door.

* * *

As soon as he heard the front door latch shut, Al walked back into the kitchen. He found Edward staring after Winry, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Upon hearing Al enter the room, Edward looked up and pasted a smile on his face, trying to seem as normal as he could. Unlike with Winry, he didn't feel as comfortable with this Alphonse… perhaps it was the age difference between him and Edward's actual brother? But also something else... There was a tension between the two of them. The trust and bond each had with his brother was absent, and they both could sense it. Nonetheless, Edward was going to continue with his plan. He'd just have to convince Al that he'd been sleepy and hadn't felt very well…

"Heh, sorry about that earlier Al." He said with an apologetic chuckle. "I was half-asleep and got confused by the dream I'd had."

Al observed his "brother." He really did look the same physically, but that just made everything more obvious. He saw how Edward ran his fingers through his hair, stopping at the back of his head in a casual way, but subtly twining his fingers and fidgeting with discomfort. He also didn't keep proper eye contact. While he didn't look away, Edward was blinking too often as he smiled, another sign Al knew to mean that his brother was avoiding something.

And also… Edward was holding his right arm strangely. It was a minute detail, but Al could see it. Since getting his arm back, Ed had begun to use it normally and grow accustomed to it. Now it was like he'd started all over again and wasn't used to having flesh rather than automail.

"So you're ok now, brother…?" Al asked hesitantly… suspiciously.

"Yep!" Edward said with perhaps too much enthusiasm. "In fact, I think I'll go back upstairs and change before Winry and Granny get back." He made his way to the door and turned into the hallway, approaching the steps.

Al followed closely behind.

"So brother, you remember everything now?" Al asked as they reached the stairs and began climbing. Edward laughed, trying to cover up his nervousness and seem natural.

"Of course, I was just confused for a bit that's all," he said confidently. _Crap, I don't know about the past in this world!_

_"Like I said," _Ed finally spoke up after collecting himself. _"You won't be able to pull this off."_ That didn't mean Ed wasn't bitter and nervous about the fact that Winry had seemed fooled. But Alphonse wouldn't make the same mistake… Ed believed in his brother.

"Ok, good," Al continued, executing his plan. "Because I wanted to talk to you about… Xiao Mei for a minute."

_"Wha—"_ after a split second of confusion, Ed silenced his thoughts, carefully trying to control his mind. Edward had sensed the other soul's reaction though, and grew alarmed.

_Xiao Mei… who the hell is that?! Wait! They mentioned her before, right? She's from… Xing… and wait! Yeah, she's the one Al likes right? Back when he mentioned her before, he got that look on his face._ Edward felt more prepared now. "Mhm, what about her?" He replied to Al as they reached the top of the steps and turned into the hallway. Honestly, Edward didn't know which room was his, since they hadn't had official rooms before, but hoped he'd recognize it when he got there…

"Well, I kind of wanted to know… what do you think of her?" Al asked, feigning an embarrassed tone.

_Yes! I knew it! _"I think you two would be perfect together." Edward said, grinning mischievously. That is, until Ed burst out laughing inside his head.

It had been all Ed could do not to laugh upon hearing Edward draw all of the wrong conclusions in his thoughts. His younger brother never ceased to impress him, but this was hilarious and brilliant. _"Xiao Mei is a panda, you idiot!" _Ed exclaimed, trying to catch his breath._ "The one Al likes is _May_. Not Xiao Mei! May Chang."_

Before Edward could fully process his grave mistake, Alphonse turned shoved him up against the wall. He roughly pressed an arm against his brother's chest, holding him in place. Both Ed and Edward were speechless, gold eyes wide and mouths slightly open with surprise.

Ed had never seen this expression on Al's face before. Partly because Al only regained his human body recently, but also because this was completely out of character for him. And Edward was equally dumbfounded. While _his_ Alphonse had been human for years, he was gentle and practically never lost his temper.

"Who are you, and where is my brother?!" Al hissed menacingly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok no time for much because I'm literally about to run off to class this was last minute but I did it! Pardon any errors, I didn't have time to edit as much (at all) because I wanted to get the chapter out on time! I'll come back and edit later though! :)**

**As usual, thank you all so very much for your reviews and follows and favorites. I read every review, though I don't reply because that'd just feel like I'm stalking and bothering you, but I love them all thank you! -.-**

**One note, I know Al is a bit OC, but not really! Keep in mind that this is post-brotherhood, and that in brotherhood Al is pretty mature and grown up. And when his brother's safety is at stake, he can be pretty badass and clever. **

**Oh oh and also, I'm so so so sorry for making you hate Edward! I promise he won't act like such an idiot for too long, ok? He's just caught up in the moment, which is somewhat understandable I guess. But I mean, he's been trapped in another world for years so now this opportunity that he never expected, and the fact that it's all happening so fast, has kind of messed with his common sense... but yeah, you'll see!**

**Anyway, got to go, and I'll try to get another chapter out soon! Thank you for reading! :D**

**~ Night Rain**


	10. Identity

Edward couldn't breathe. Not because of Alphonse's arm crushing into his chest. Instead, it was because of shock that he was frozen in place, unable to react. He'd sensed before that this Alphonse was different from his actual little brother, but the burning rage in this one's golden eyes was frightening. Even Ed, who'd seen Al lose his temper a few times, was surprised by his intensity.

"I'll ask you again," Al said, his voice razor sharp. "Where is my brother?!"

Edward's throat felt dry, still stunned speechless.

But, in the blackness, Ed finally found his voice .

"Al! It's me! I'm here too!"

Edward gasped and clamped his mouth shut. Al's eyes widened, confusion replacing the anger in his eyes and dread pooling in his stomach.

Those words had been said out loud.

* * *

The doctor's words repeatedly echoed in Alphonse's head as he sat motionless, staring into space.

_"His vital organs are progressively weakening and beginning to deteriorate. On top of that, he won't be able to survive without food for very long… At this rate, I'd give him a few more days, at most a week. I'm sorry…The only thing to do now is pray for a miracle."_

Alphonse's hazel eyes were distant and blank as he looked at his older brother's pale face. It was horribly reminiscent of their mother when she was sick, the life draining from her every second. But this time, his brother wasn't there to comfort him. This time, it was Edward slowly slipping away.

* * *

Al's golden eyes stared at Edward with surprise and horror. "Wha… what did you just say…?" he choked out.

Ed had only been able to speak for a second. Now that Edward had recovered slightly, Ed was once again completely trapped in darkness. But, even though he was in control of their body again, Edward was far from calm. There was no way to escape from this situation now, and honestly… he didn't really want to anymore. Something within him had changed… or perhaps been restored.

Though not actually his brother, this Alphonse still had a power over Edward – the ability to make him see reason. Al's words and the burning look in his amber eyes had brought Edward to his senses.

He realized a lot of things now. It had been so many years since he'd seen Winry, but the girl from earlier that morning… wasn't actually her. Though it was true he was drawn to her, and at first equated her with his own Winry, he'd been confusing his feelings. Rather than seeing the actual girl in front of him, he'd looked at her through the lens of his memories, seeing the woman he loved. Not to mention, possessing a body that actually loved her had complicated his emotions even more.

Edward had finally woken up.

* * *

"I'm… Edward," he said breathlessly.

_"You lying son of a—"_ Ed yelled within their head.  
"You are NOT my brother!" Al practically shouted.

_That's not what I meant…!_ Edward thought desperately.

_"What are you talking about?!"_ Ed asked angrily.  
"Why did you take over my brother's body?!" Al demanded.

"Give me a second!" Edward exclaimed. "I can only talk to one of you at a time!" Al looked shocked, but then the shadow of understanding lit his face.

"Does that mean… that the voice before really _was_ my brother? Then his soul's still in there, right?!"

Edward paused, but knew it was time to face reality, even if it made no sense.

"Yeah, you're brother's still here… somehow. You won't believe me, but I have no idea how I'm here. It wasn't like I did it on purpose. Somehow, I just woke up this morning… in this world… in this body…"

Al released Edward, his arm falling limply to his side. It was taking him a while to catch up – to accept that his suspicions had actually been correct. How was this possible? What was going on?! _Why?! The fighting was finally over!_ His thoughts raced as he stared blankly at Edward.

Everything that morning had happened so fast, and not one of them had been able to keep up. Edward in particular, now that he was finally thinking clearly, was panicked.

At first he'd thought that everything was all a dream… because what other possibilities were there?! From the world he'd been in, where he lived with Alphonse in Germany, there was no longer a way to open the gate. He and Al had sealed it years ago. But nonetheless he was back in Risembool. And as if that wasn't confusing enough, he was somehow in a whole new world. This Risembool, though almost identical to his childhood home, was in an entirely different dimension. Edward knew that the two worlds were connected on either side of the gate – the world he was originally from and the world he'd been living in were linked. But where was he now…? How was this possible…?!

* * *

_"Even after all they've experienced, these alchemists are still so very ignorant," the immortal voice mocked._

* * *

_How could I have been such a horrible person? _Edward's throat had closed up. After all he'd been through, all of the sacrifices he'd made in the past, this was the first time he'd been so horribly selfish. Now it had caught up to him, and his stomach turned unpleasantly with guilt and regret… and fear. Not fear of an outside attacker, but fear of himself… of how much he'd changed while living in that other world. _What have I become?! Someone who would steal another person's body?_ He felt nauseous at the thought._ I just… I couldn't leave her… not again…_

_"She won't be alone,"_ Ed said firmly, knowing from Edward's mental image that he was talking about Winry. _"I'm here."_

After pausing a moment, Edward took a deep breath. Ed was right. This Winry already had someone, and he couldn't get in the way of that.

_…There's no way I can apologize to him, but at least I should try and explain…_ he thought awkwardly, aware that his mind was no longer private.

And indeed, Ed was listening intently to these thoughts. He tried not to show it, but he was quite surprised at this strange turn of events. _How did Al have such a strong effect on this guy? I mean, I was caught off guard a bit, but this person shouldn't care as much… for all he knows, Al could be like that all the time…_

"What are you talking about?! I've never seen Al like that before! He's never looked so angry, especially not with me! And—" Edward paused, his eyes widening. He'd just said all that out loud, accidentally responding to Ed's thoughts. Al just looked at him with wide golden eyes, unable to react as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Ed stared blankly into the dark. _"What…?"_

* * *

After a long pause, Ed finally spoke.

_"How do you know my brother…?"_ he asked. _"And Winry too!?"_

Ed was only growing more confused, but somehow was no longer as angry with the person controlling his body. There was something about this foreign soul that he couldn't place… something familiar. Ed felt his regret and panic, and sensed that he was sincere. And he couldn't help but empathize with what the soul was feeling, as strange as that sounded.

Edward didn't know how to begin. He'd accidentally started talking to Ed in the heat of the moment, and out loud rather than in his head! _Could_ he even speak in his head…? _That would be weird though…_ Edward thought, debating what to do. He cleared his throat. "Um… hi?" A slight blush colored his cheeks as he listened to how awkward he sounded, seemingly talking to himself.

_"Very smooth." _Ed mocked, actually enjoying this somewhat. He'd expected his captor to be some evil homunculus, but whoever this was seemed dorky and inexperienced to him.

Al was observing silently. There was someone controlling his brother, but Ed was still in there somewhere! He'd heard him, hadn't he? And this new soul… didn't really seem evil…

Edward tugged on his hair with frustration. "Give me a second," he said to Al, who nodded slowly. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. At least now he knew that his brother was more or less safe.

Edward looked down at the ground, not really seeing it. "Ok… so what now?" he asked Ed, still speaking out loud.

_"Hm… I don't know."_ Ed said sarcastically._ "Well, for starters you could answer my questions and tell me what the hell is going on!" _Ed snapped. But then he paused and added in a more calm voice,_ "Though, I guess from what I've heard, you didn't steal my body on purpose…?"_

"I didn't, I swear! I just went to sleep and… woke up like this!" Ed explained. Al continued to listen to the one-sided conversation.

_"… fair enough, for now. That's the same thing that happened to me. But that doesn't answer my first question. How do you know Al and Winry? It seems like you've already met them before?! When? How? Who are you?"_ Ed was now more frustrated than angry, but as usual impatience got the better of him.

Edward hesitated. "You probably won't believe me. Listening to you before, I didn't really understand what you're theories were about, mostly because I don't know who Ling is… but it's difficult to explain… Have you even been through the gate?"

_"Of course I have, how do you think I—" _Ed froze mid-sentence. _"Wait… you know about the gate? And the way you said that… does that mean you've been through the gate too?!"_

Edward's eyes widened. "So you… you actually got your body back along with Al's?!" he exclaimed.

_"… yes." _Ed said slowly, absorbing the information.

"And you were able to stay here. That's great." Edward said genuinely, trying to hold back his questions. Ed had managed to do what he couldn't it seemed, and he wanted to know everything. He especially wanted to hear how this world's Ed had managed to save both his brother and himself while still staying on his own side of the gate. But from what he'd already heard that morning, there was a very different past that would take too long to explain for now.

_"… why are you so interested? Your thoughts are all over the place, but you seem to know a lot about me." _Ed spoke up. It was like his own memories were floating around in this other guy's head! And along with them were some memories he'd never seen before… But Ed just couldn't ignore how many of this other soul's nostalgic memories were familiar. Many included Risembool, Al, and Winry. _How does this guy…_ Ed got a sinking feeling in his chest.

_"Wait… what did you mean before…?"_ He asked, remembering something strange about the thoughts he'd heard earlier that morning._ "About Winry. That you wouldn't lose her 'this time'…? That you wouldn't leave her alone 'again'…?"_

Edward felt a wave of sadness wash over him as memories came flowing from the past. The last time he'd seen his world's Winry…

* * *

Ed gasped as he saw an overwhelming flash of images, different from the ones his physical eyes were seeing. Unlike before, these couldn't be ignored or sorted through. And with them came a stabbing pain in his chest… or was it Edward's chest?

These were… memories? But not his own. While some of the places looked familiar, as he vaguely recognized a few streets in Central, they were wrecked and reduced to rubble. And then he froze. Someone had appeared in the memory. Her blonde hair was tied up in a clasp, unlike her usual pony tail, but her bangs were similar, though a bit shorter.

Her warm body had suddenly embraced his, bringing a blazing blush to his cheeks.

As she pulled back to look at him after all those years, her familiar blue eyes had contained a confusing mixture of joy and sadness. Neither Ed nor Edward could place that expression, but it could only have been described as love.

Ed knew that these memories weren't his own, but he could see and feel everything as if he'd been there. Why… why did these memories carry such a nostalgia…?

_"Who… who _are_ you…?!" _It had been simpler when this soul was just an enemy. A homunculus of some sort that he could fight. But this person… Ed had a strange feeling about him.

Edward swallowed nervously. He had to tell the owner of this body someday.

_"Exactly! Just talk dammit! Who are you?!"_ Ed covered his discomfort, as usual, with an impatiently loud voice._ "You can't keep pretending to be me!"_

_But I am you._ Edward thought, speaking with his mind for the first time.

Ed's amber eyes widened with surprise… and horror. Out of the darkness, the other soul began to appear.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope this chapter was ok/not too boring/not too confusing! (I know it was a bit longer than usual)**

**I'm gonna respond to some reviews this time! **

**Jaclynkaileigh:**** I'm glad you liked it! And I hope I did Al's character ok. It seemed appropriate that he'd be calmer than Ed would ever be, thinking things through logically while trying to figure everything out.**

**Soprana****: IK! *squeals with you* lol I'm sorry but I love Al being badass and stuff x3 ((it's probably weird but I do indeed fangirl over my own fic…-.-))**

**ThePurpleSuperCow****: haha I loved your review, made me giggle for a while xD though he's not "little buddy" anymore! That's more the other Al's character x]**

**Le Confidant****: omg thank you! I'm so glad, because I thought he would be like that but wanted to make sure you all were ok with it! And yeah, I let FMA Edward off the hook for now… took pity on his poor soul (haha, no pun intended… ok pun intended… nvm). But yeah I know, he acted pretty stupid confusing the two Winry's, but it was a combination of being in Ed's body (which loved that Winry), being half asleep at first, and being a total idiot who wasn't thinking straight because of how weird everything was. And yeah, Ed is going to suffer for a bit when he realizes he left Al alone in Germany… *glares at Edward* **

**Colliequest****: I'm glad it was funny! I could just imagine Ed trying to stop himself from laughing as Edward drew all the wrong conclusions about Xiao Mei. xD**

**BloodyGirl****: hi!/welcome!/thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked everything, and yay! Someone who doesn't hate Edward! 3**

**Neusuada:**** hahaha thank you! I'm still laughing lol ((and thank you for always reviewing! x]))**

**JammersFlood:**** Hi there! Thank you so much for reviewing! (And please please don't apologize! I appreciate you reading/even thinking about reviewing! :D) And yeah, I'm glad you don't hate Ed or Edward. It's really hard because I want to portray both of them properly, but in this situation they both are so confused and stuff and gah it isn't fair! Anyway, IK I need to save Shamballa Al soon, it's horrible I'm so sorry ;-;**

**To the ****Guest****s who reviewed: omg thank you for reviewing and I wish I knew who you were but idc you reviewed and made me happy! I UPDATED SOON! OK?! DON'T HIT ME WITH A WRENCH PLEASE! xP**

**Thank you everyone who read, favorited and followed! And of course reviewed obviously! I will attempt to get another chapter out this week (before the weekend) but I honestly can't make any promises… I'm sorry T_T But at least this isn't as big of a cliffhanger..? or maybe it is lol -_- But ok, that is all…**

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you all so much!**

**~ Night Rain**


	11. A Horrible Idea

In front of Ed, a light was appearing within the blackness. It grew, slowly taking the shape of a person. The other soul was being revealed. First the vague outline, height, and build could be seen. But as the finer details came into focus - the long golden hair, the amber eyes - Ed gasped.

… was this some kind of joke?!

* * *

Meanwhile, Al waited patiently, watching Edward's blank face with wary eyes. While before he'd been talking to himself, Edward was now silent. Al inferred, or _hoped_, that the one-sided dialogue had been directed inward, where his brother apparently was still alive and trapped. While unaware of the scene unfolding inside of Ed's head, Al knew that something very strange was going on. Father had been defeated, and there were no homunculi left that could take over his brother's body. But what else could be able to do something like this? And on top of that, the person controlling his brother's body… seemed strangely familiar. Al couldn't quite place it, but something about this fake Ed… "attracted" him? No, that wasn't the right word for it. But, though it different from the bond he shared with his real brother, Al felt connected to this person. And that made him very nervous.

* * *

_"But… how is this possible?!"_ Ed thought, his amber eyes wide with horror and surprise.

There were some slight differences. His light gold hair was pulled back in the same way Ed's had been for a while, but the bangs were slightly different and framed this figure's face more narrowly. In fact, the other soul's… the other _Edward's_ face seemed almost younger, with a less defined jawline. As Ed stared at the bright form, he quickly noticed the main difference between the two of them. Their eyes. Though the shade of gold was the same, the intruder's eyes somehow lacked something. Ed realized that he'd seen a similar look in his own eyes before. Beneath their bright color lurked sadness, loneliness, helplessness. And at that moment, despite the situation, Ed couldn't help but feel pain and pity for Edward.

* * *

Alphonse scribbled messily onto the papers in his lap. He still hadn't moved from his brother's side but, instead of sitting by and doing nothing, he'd regained his determination. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to save his brother.

* * *

Edward wore a puzzled expression, blinking as he looked around in the dark. _"So this is the inside of my own head…?"_ he thought. Or did he say it? It was strange. Though he hadn't said it out loud, as in Al had observed no change in his brother's body, Edward had spoken. The form he'd taken in the darkness had appeared to move its mouth as he commented to himself. And Ed heard the words, just like before he could hear Edward's thoughts. Now, however, he saw their source. Edward's soul.

Still getting used to the strange sensation and awareness of the inside of his mind, Edward took a while to notice Ed watching him with a dumbfounded expression. When he did see Ed, he couldn't help but gasp quietly. He'd obviously known the identity of the person in his head, but it was still disorienting to see someone who shared his appearance so exactly.

Ed still hadn't recovered, and remained frozen in place. He'd gotten the feeling that the person controlling him knew a suspiciously large amount about his life and the people in it, but he'd never imagined something like this. What was even going on?

Edward cleared his throat – not physically, but with the form he had in his head – and greeted himself.

_"Hi…"_ he said awkwardly. _"I guess this_ _probably explains a lot, but also makes things even more confusing." _he continued, gesturing at his own glowing form.

Ed couldn't quite pull himself together. _"You look… exactly like me. Wh-Who _are_ you?!"_ he stuttered.

Edward raised an eyebrow. _"Isn't it obvious?"_

_"Wait… you're not Envy, right?"_ Ed asked. After seeing Envy's death first-hand, he didn't think it was possible, but checking couldn't hurt.

_"Of course not!" _Edward shuddered, trying to block out the unpleasant memories of last time he'd seen Envy.

_"Well it seemed possible you know!" _Ed said scowling._ "But ok, what else could you be…?"_

Edward sighed. _"I didn't think I was this slow…"_ Ed didn't seem to be listening. He was too caught up in his own theories.

_"…A long lost twin brother? A clone? A shape-shifter? Or maybe you're –"_

_"Oh come on!"_ Edward complained, surprised by how enthusiastic and lighthearted his other self was being.

_"What?! Those seem like plausible options, all things considered. They make more sense than anything else!"_ Ed retorted.

Edward sighed again and brought a palm to his face in frustration. He'd already taken over another body accidentally, so knew part of what was going on – mainly that he was somehow in another world, in another body. Ed, on the other hand, assumed that someone took over his body like Greed had Ling's – a soul controlling him while he was trapped inside.

Both of these two theories were correct to an extent, but Ed had no explanation for this foreign soul being "himself." How could he understand something so unbelievable? He didn't know that other dimensions with other "Edward Elrics" existed.

After taking a deep breath, realizing that this world's Ed probably didn't know much about the Gate, Edward prepared to explain. _"I'm Edward Elric, just like you are."_

There was a long pause.

_"… eh?"_ Ed had a sickening feeling in his stomach, but couldn't comprehend the words he was hearing.

_"I. Am. Edward. Elric."_ Edward repeated. _"I'm just from a different dimension."_

Ed gave a forced laughed. _"Hah, yeah, right. But really, who are you?"_

_"So you don't know _anything_ about what's on the other side of the Gate?"_ Edward asked.

Ed narrowed his eyes upon hearing Edward's tone. _"_Of course_ I do. I've been there more times than I'd like to count."_

_"No, you haven't. Not to the place I'm talking about. I don't mean what's _inside _of the Gate. I mean what's on the _other side._"_

Ed glared at the soul in front of him. _"What's the difference?!" _He snapped, getting angry. He was frustrated by Edward's condescending tone, but also by his lack of knowledge and understanding of the situation._ "I don't know what you're talking about, so explain!"_

_"Obviously."_ Edward scoffed. _"I guess you must've gotten lucky – to have been able to get everything back without paying the price."_

Ed's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply with rage. _"You have NO IDEA what Al and I went through! If you're me, or at least an alchemist, you know that there's no way to avoid 'equivalent exchange!'"_

_"Oh yeah? Well then how is it that you ended up with this perfect life, while I gave up so much?!"_ Edward's voice broke at the end. Ed was about to scream back a response, but stopped when suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. They were sharing a body, after all, and the physical pain that was stabbing through Edward transferred to Ed. There was silence for a while.

_"So before, that image of Winry… was one of your memories?"_ Ed finally asked.

Edward looked down, his eyes filled with grief, but gave a slight nod.

_"Then… what happened…?" _Ed asked more gently. He still didn't fully believe what this person was saying about being from another dimension, but that pained expression seemed genuine. Honestly, he also couldn't stop his curiosity. There were many other possible outcomes to his and Al's journey, ones that didn't end happily…

_"That isn't important,"_ Edward answered quietly. _"Right now we need to figure out what is going on. _You_ have a peaceful life here to return to."_

Ed narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the issue for now. _"I still don't believe it. You're telling me I'm just another version of you? I'm the one and only me, not some clone or alternative."_

_"Well it doesn't seem like that right now, does it?" _Edward retorted, crossing his arms as Ed looked at… himself.

_"Who knows what could be going on! You have an interesting story, I'll give you that, but there isn't any proof you're actually me!"_

_"Are you serious?! How can you be so stubborn?"_ Edward paused a moment after this statement, a pensive look on his face. _He_ was stubborn too… or at least definitely had been in the past. _"Ok, fine… what can I do to prove that I'm another you?"_

Ed had an idea… a horrible idea. He never thought he'd ever have to resort to something like this, and it tore him up inside. But this was necessary, right? There was only one way to determine if this person really was him. No amount of questioning would be able to prove his identity, because they shared a mind and this other soul could probably see the answers to most of the questions Ed asked. Yeah… this had to be done.

Ed gathered up his courage, and braced himself for the revolting thing he was about to do. He met Edward's gaze, prepared for the worst. After swallowing loudly, he spoke.

_"It's not possible." _He raised his voice, emphasizing a certain word and waiting expectantly._ "There's no way that someone as SHORT as you could be me!"_

Rage boiled up within Edward, reawakening even after all these years. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SMALL?!" he shouted, launching through the darkness straight at Ed. "I AM NOT A SHRIMP DAMMIT AND HAVEN'T BEEN SHORT IN A LONG TIME!" Ed dodged a kick and punch directed at him, all the while watching in awe.

His initial thought was, _Is this really what I look like when I lose my temper…?_ After making a mental note to try and restrain himself in front of Winry from now on, he turned to the matter at hand. This person… was him?

* * *

_It doesn't make sense!_ Alphonse thought, frustrated and exhausted. He knew his older brother wouldn't be incapacitated by a mere illness, much less something like this that no one had even heard of. The only remedy and explanation was some form of alchemy. Alphonse didn't know what kind, but there was no other solution. The doctors had left Edward to die, saying that nothing but a miracle could save him. Well, alchemy wasn't a "miracle," but it did offer one source of hope.

The problem was… they were trapped in a world without alchemy. And as if that wasn't bad enough, they'd closed the Gate between their worlds, making alchemy even more impossible and out of reach.

But that wasn't what bothered Alphonse most at the moment. Despite how hopeless it seemed, he was convinced that his brother's condition had something to do with alchemy and was determined the Gate could still be opened. No, what bothered Alphonse was that he'd been trying to think back to how they'd sealed off their world… and couldn't remember.

He had no memory of how they'd closed the Gate.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi...! I am so very sorry everyone for how long it took me to update. There is no amount of apologizing I can do, I just hope that the fact that I finally updated will appease some of your anger. Oh, and I guess I have some other good news: I finally have a real plan for the end of this story... and holy crap it is going to be amazing! *cough cough* I mean, you have a lot to look forward to.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! They motivate me to cram in writing between study breaks and exams, and make it so that I just can't stop writing even when inspiration has abandoned me. That's one of the main reasons I took so long - I wasn't satisfied with what I was writing earlier this week, and waited until I could write better and craft a plot worthy of this story.**

**Anyway, I'll keep this relatively short so I can post the chapter ASAP, but thank you so so much! I might have to wait until next weekend to post the next chapter, but it will be earlier in the weekend, I promise! And, seeing how it will be a three-day weekend for me, I might just update twice... x] I hope you enjoy, and get really excited about what's going to happen later. There are still some surprises along the way!**

**~ Night Rain**


	12. Who's Taller?

_"YOU'RE THE SMALL ONE DAMMIT!"_

Edward continued throwing punches and kicks, his anger overshadowing logic and making his strikes less accurate than usual. That's why Ed could not only dodge them all, but was also able to catch the final punch, holding Edward's arm firmly and twisting it until he had his other self pinned with his hands behind his back, effectively restrained.

_"Even if you are me…"_ Ed whispered by his ear._ "Don't you understand? These aren't the people you know. This is _my _family, not yours."_

Edward struggled instinctively to break free, but didn't miss Ed's words. He narrowed his eyes.

_"I know that," _he hissed back, turning his head to the side and trying to glare at Ed. _"Why the hell else do you think I started talking to you?"_

Ed chuckled. _"I guess I thought you'd finally grown a conscience."_

_"I _told _you. I didn't do any of this on purpose. I don't know how it happened."_ Edward said, slowly gaining control of his temper.

Ed knit his eyebrows together. _"Yeah, I remember."_ After a pause, he let Edward go. Somehow, Ed knew that this other soul was telling the truth. As soon as he was released, Edward spun around to face Ed, but didn't attack. Instead they stared at each other.

_"So what now?"_ they thought simultaneously.

_"We are pretty alike I guess." _Ed said grinning and shaking his head. _"I can't believe you reacted the same way I do…"_ Edward couldn't help but smile a little too. Ed reminded him of what he'd been like before leaving his home world. As he looked at the other soul, however, he suddenly froze. _No… it couldn't be…_

* * *

Ever since Edward started mentally talking to Ed, both could see each other in the dark. Now, after a short silence, Ed glanced at the soul next to him. To his surprise, Edward was staring at him with a small frown.

_"What? Something wrong with my face? Yours looks just like it ya know."_ Ed said, bringing Edward back from his thoughts. His displeased look quickly turned to one of embarrassment.

_"It… It isn't that."_ Edward muttered. _"Er, nevermind."_ He turned his head so as not to make eye contact, pouting as he glared into the blackness.

_"… what…?"_ Ed was curious now.

_"I said it's nothing, ok?!"_ Edward snapped.

_"Hey! Even little things you remember could be important."_ Ed said, shuddering a bit at his own word choice. Edward, on the other hand, went rigid and clenched his fists for a split second upon hearing "little." Ed would have let this pass, but he could feel some of Edward's embarrassment and frustration flare up. Sharing a body had its perks when it came to communication, but lying and keeping secrets seemed impossible.

_"Wait… what are you so upset about? Come on, just tell me!"_ Ed prodded. He wanted to know what was aggravating Edward so much.

_"It's…"_ Edward huffed in defeat. "_You're taller than me, ok?! Happy now?!"_ He shouted, his cheeks slightly pink from either embarrassment or anger. Ed stared at him blankly for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open with surprise. Then he couldn't stop himself and burst out laughing. It was true, though they were only a few inches different. Ed hadn't even noticed until now, since they were both practically floating rather than standing, but was really amused by the fact that it bothered Edward so much. In fact, he kind of liked this side of Edward. Not because it was similar to his own attitude regarding the topic height, but because it showed an Edward that was a bit less mature. Less serious. Less sad.

_"Shut up, idiot!"_ Edward shouted, clearly annoyed but somehow stopping himself from resorting to violence. Instead, he changed the subject. _"We should do something. Al is kind of staring at us,"_ he pointed out in a clipped tone.

Ed finally began to calm down. _"Sorry…"_ he said, catching his breath._ "It's just, I never thought I would end up making 'myself' jealous."_ Edward shot a glare at Ed. "_Ok, ok!" _he continued, growing more serious again. _"Yeah, we might as well try to explain all this to Al. Or at least make sure he knows I'm ok…"_ Ed said, wondering how they could possibly describe everything. _They_ didn't even understand what was going on and it was _their_ souls being played around with.

_"Yeah… this will be fun!" _Edward said with false enthusiasm.

* * *

"You're… and… brother is… but…" Al's words were incoherent as he stood staring at the Edward in front of him, who apparently was no longer his brother, but still was Edward Elric. Al had vaguely known what was going on, after hearing his brother shout something to him before, but still was going into shock after hearing it all 'explained.' He got lost in thought. _How did this happen? What do we do?! Why and who could've done this? And… other dimensions?!_

_"He isn't taking this too well, is he…?"_ Ed commented. Edward had done his best to describe how they were sharing a body, and Ed had helped a little by relating it to "Ling" and "Greed." Edward now knew they'd once shared a body in a similar way, but still didn't know the details – just enough to try and tell Al what was going on.

"Ok, come on." Edward said to Al, taking him by the arm and leading him back downstairs. _"We should get him water or something…"_

_"Yeah, I guess… he… he also likes _milk_." _Ed said with disgust. But since it was for Al, who always seemed refreshed after drinking it, he'd risk handling the horrible substance.

Edward wrinkled his nose. _"Ugh, gross. But if it will help… as long as I don't actually have to touch it."_ They reached the kitchen, Al still dazed and lost in thought. Edward eventually located the viscous white drink and poured a cup for his brother, careful to keep it as far away from himself as possible.

"Here, drink this." He said, sliding the cup to Al, who mechanically picked it up and took a sip.

_"I didn't think he'd react this way… I mean, I'm pretty sure he believes us, but he's probably is wondering if you're actually just a homunculus or something."_ Ed said.

_"But I'm in your body, he can see that. I can't shape-shift like Envy or anything. _

_And besides, you haven't died, so how could you have become a homunculus?"_ Edward voiced his thoughts. Unfortunately, Ed only could make sense of some of them. Their definitions of 'homunculus' were more different than they realized.

_"I don't really get what you're talking about, but that's what happened with Ling and Greed. They didn't just share a body randomly. Greed was a homunculus who took over Ling's body_."

_"Took… took over…? A homunculus?! They can _do_ that here?"_ Edward exclaimed in horror.

_"Well yeah, though usually the body is killed from the stress I guess…" _Ed trailed off in disgust.

_"But… but then what happens to the bodies that the homunculi were originally made from?"_ Edward asked, confused.

_"They don't really have them permanently…? Ugh, it's hard to explain. Didn't you ever battle homunculi?"_ Ed said with frustration. This wasn't a topic he enjoyed.

Edward shuddered. _"Yeah, of course…"_

_"But yours were led by someone else…? That's what you were thinking about earlier. Wondering who 'Father' was, right?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so." _Edward said. He hadn't realized that Ed had been paying attention to his confused thoughts earlier. _"In my world, a woman named Dante was the one leading them."_

_"So did she create all seven of them like Father did?"_

_"What? No…"_ Edward paused, feeling slightly sick. It wasn't like one person had just created all of the homunculi… _"So, you really don't know…? You haven't met Sloth yet?"_

_"What're you talking about? What does that huge lazy monster have to do with this?" _Ed asked, not understanding the context behind Edward's tone.

_"Wait… what? Sloth was… she…"_ Edward couldn't stand thinking about this.

_"Sloth was most definitely not a 'she'… at least not here in our world."_ Ed corrected.

_"Then… so homunculi here… aren't they created during human transmutation…?"_

_"… No. Here they were created by a homunculus called 'Father.'"_ Ed responded slowly, dread pooling in his stomach. _"Do you mean that in your world they were… created by humans… alchemists?"_

_"Yeah…"_ Edward said quietly. Ed could feel the other soul's regret and guilt. But it wasn't until Ed caught a glimpse of the images flashing through Edward's mind that the real meaning came crashing down on him. He couldn't breathe. That meant… that this Edward, by performing human transmutation, had created a homunculus! And—

"So…" Al broke the 'silence,' interrupting Ed and Edward's mental conversation. "How are you going to prove that my brother is actually still alive in there?"

Edward looked at Al's serious expression. "So you've woken up again, huh?" Edward said, trying to shake off his mood. It didn't help that Ed now understood and was spiraling downward too, flooding their mind with questions he didn't even mean to ask. They had to practice controlling their own thoughts…

Al frowned. "Yeah, sorry it took me so long to think about everything." Then he actually chuckled. "Thanks for the milk," he said in an amused voice, pushing the empty glass back to Edward, who crinkled his nose again at the sight of the remaining white drink coating the sides.

Al observed thoughtfully. _He seems a lot like brother… but also very different. I can't place it, but something about his personality has changed, or is different compared to brother's. Almost as if he's given up on something._

"So, you say you're another 'Edward Elric' from another world," Al began. "But before I ask about that, answer my question. How can I be sure that my real brother is still in there?" He asked firmly.

"Well, you can ask me something that only Ed would know?" Edward suggested. Al looked at Edward with a puzzled expression.

"So you're saying that my brother would tell you the answer…?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, that should work. Like I said, we can talk in here." Edward said, knocking on the side of his head.

"But can't you see his memories?" Al challenged. "How would that prove anything if you can just see the answers that way?"

Edward sighed. "So far, it's mostly the other way around unfortunately. Besides, I didn't know who Xiao Mei was, remember? Ed made sure not to let me see that."

Al chuckled, now seeing how funny that scenario had been. "I guess you have a point."

* * *

"So," Al asked curiously after a pause. "What is the other me like…?"

"Hm? What do you mean?

"The other 'Alphonse Elric,' the one from your world, what's he like?"

_"Wait… what…?" _Edward's mind felt foggy.

_"I knew it…! Something's been bothering me."_ Ed said, finally voicing his thoughts.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Edward responded. He felt a headache begin to form, pounding through his temples.

_"Well… you've never really thought about it." _Ed paused.

_"What do you mean? I haven't thought about what? Just say it already!" _Edward was growing impatient. He didn't like feeling ignorant, and his head was really hurting.

_"Fine!"_ Ed's voice then grew more quiet and hesitant._ "You haven't even thought about what happened to your own brother… the Al in your world…" _

Edward froze. The Al… in his world?

With a sharp pain, his mind went completely blank.

_"Al…? Who… who is 'Al'…?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi there everyone! I apologize for the late update! But here it is! I hope it's exciting enough. I wanted to develop Ed and Edward's relationship a bit but also didn't want to make things too boring. Keep in mind that I don't describe quite everything, so they're getting to know each other more than they might seem to be because they do share a body and can hear some of each others' thoughts. And I'm sorry if the quality of the cliffhangers is declining, I will work on it! -.- **

**Responses to reviews:**

**I'm so glad you all liked Ed calling Edward "short!" xD**

**S J Smith****: lol yeah, there was only one way to be sure! And thank you for always reviewing! 3**

**Raiiyumi****: thank you so very much for always reviewing and being so nice and amazing! I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations :]**

**Neusuada****: I tried! I'm sorry -.- but I'll make it up to you somehow! Tell me if you have a suggestion how I can do that lol…**

**Amber Hastings****: Hi and thank you so much for your review! I'm glad I mad someone laugh xD and I know, I'm trying to hurry with all of the explaining. -.-This is all only happening in a day on the Brotherhood side of the gate, but time is passing a bit faster on the Shamballa side (not by much though).**

**ThePurpleSuperCow****: asdflskdj thank you! Your reviews always make me so happy because they're so enthusiastic! X3**

**reviewer74****: thank you! I'm so glad, because this has kind of drifted away from romance for now so hopefully the plot compensates for that.**

**Joker Oak****: gah, I'm sorry if it was confusing. I'll try to be more clear, but it is really hard to keep track of them both lol. Thank you so much and I will! **

**FAN. ALL: thank you! :3 and thank you for always reviewing :D (and ik there's no space, but for some reason the formatting is acting weird -.-)**

**paracuties****: yeah, the cliffhanger isn't as big… but not this chapter, the next one I think, will have a cliffhanger… hehehe… oh boy will it have a cliffhanger… (jk, I'll stop trolling xP)**

**Lizzie****: thank you for your review, and I'm glad you liked the story! But… ok I just have to argue and uphold my honor. It isn't a mistake, it was a misreading and I'm sorry if it wasn't clear. I described in the first chapter how Winry had ****_fallen asleep_**** the night before while still holding her wrench. She did NOT, however, bring it downstairs with her. But thank you for pointing it out, I'm always glad to incorporate constructive criticism :)**

**GUEST****: YOU MADE ME SO CURIOUS! Now I want to know what YOUR theories are gah! And wait, ARE THEY THAT BAD?! Oh no I hope you like what is going to happen…!**

**Colliequest****: oh staap, don't apologize. You read and reviewed, and are a wonderful nice person who actually likes my fic, so therefore I love you even if you are busy x3 plus, as you all can probably tell by my late update, I'm busy too T.T**

**Once again, thank you all so very much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! You all really keep me going! :] Stay amazing!**

**~ Night Rain**


	13. Remember!

"Hey… are you ok?" Al asked with concern. Edward had been sitting across from him at the kitchen table for at least a minute, completely motionless. Meanwhile, within the older brother's mind, a confused conversation was taking place.

_"Al…? Who… who is 'Al'…?"_ Edward's head felt hazy and was throbbing sharply as he tried to work through a jumble of memories. That name _did_ sound familiar, but every time he tried to identify it he felt like someone was crushing his skull with a giant pair of pliers (strangely similar to a nightmare he used to have starring Winry).

_"What… what are you talking about?! That isn't funny you know!"_ Ed said, trying to fight his rising panic as he felt Edward's sincere confusion and strange pain.

Despite all his efforts to remember, Edward's mind was blank. While before his head had been completely fine, suddenly all of his thoughts were sluggish and blurry. As soon as Ed had asked that question… _wait…_ _what question…? Why is this happening?!_

Edward's mind spun in circles, and nothing made sense. He still knew that he wasn't from this world, and could describe the 'Germany' he came from in detail, but wasn't able to recall the life he'd lived there.

But what bothered Edward even more was that, before Ed's question about this… 'Al' person, it didn't even cross his mind that he was forgetting anything. It just didn't occur to him that he'd experienced things and built a new life in Germany… that he'd left something – someone – behind. _Who is Ed talking about…? 'Al'… that one name is giving me a headache… it doesn't feel right! Why does it make me react this way?_ Then, suddenly, a memory came rushing back to Edward.

* * *

_"Of course!"_ he exclaimed, mentally sighing with relief despite his continuing headache and the uncomfortable feeling of still not being able to remember something. _"That's really weird… I don't know how I managed to randomly forget your brother after I've been talking to him for this long. I mean, I should know his name since I just heard it earlier, and your memories showed me—"_

_"STOP! Just… wait a second!"_ Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, _this_ Al was Ed's brother and not Edward's, but his counterpart made it sound like there was only one 'Al.' _"Do you mean to tell me that you don't have a brother?!"_ Ed asked desperately.

_"Huh? Me? What made you think I ever… had a… brother…"_ Edward suddenly couldn't even speak properly. Though usually sharp-witted and articulate, he now felt slow. At first he was simply going to deny having a brother, but something made him stop and trail off.

_"No, I _know_ you have a brother!"_ Ed continued before Edward could collect himself._ "I _heard_ your thoughts earlier, especially when you first saw Al! You were comparing him to the brother you have in the world you came from."_

_"I… I don't… know…" _Edward said, beginning to hyperventilate. Something was wrong, he knew that much. He wasn't foolish enough to ignore such a huge difference between his and Ed's memory of what had just happened earlier that day. And the pain in his head was getting worse, especially when he tried to think about the past.

_"Ugh, what is this?!" _Ed asked, referring to the throbbing Edward felt. Though Ed didn't feel it as strongly, they did share a body after all.

_"I… I don't know. When I try to remember, it hurts. Almost like… like my mind doesn't _want_ me to remember."_

_"Well you have to remember!"_ Ed responded, gritting his teeth together. _"Even if it hurts like hell, there's no way I'm gonna let you forget about Alphonse!"_

Edward groaned as a new wave of pain washed over him._ "Will you stop it?! I don't know who that is! But… then… why does it hurt so much?" _Hearing the name was making his head throb, and then a different pain in his chest began when he said such dismissive words. His soul wouldn't allow him to forget, even if his mind was confused.

_"NO! I won't stop!" _Ed shouted with determination._ "You have to remember, now! He's your little brother! He's all you have left!"_

Both gasped. Those words. They were the same. The same as the ones they'd desperately screamed on that night so many years ago.

* * *

_The searing pain was unbearable. He looked down to see the floor drenched in a pool of blood. His blood. With horror he saw that the red liquid was pouring out from where his leg had been only minutes before. But even that was nothing compared to panic he felt. Another pain went much deeper than his physical wounds. His leg wasn't the only thing taken as payment._

_"This… this isn't what we wanted!" he screamed, tears spilling from his eyes. He somehow managed to push the gruesome sight of what lay in the center of the transmutation circle from his mind. That wasn't his mother. They had failed._

_"Al….! Alphonse! Alphonse! ALPHONSE!" He knew that calling out his brother's name was pointless – his voice couldn't possibly reach him– but couldn't stop himself from desperately repeating it over and over again._

_"It's my fault… Alphonse!" The world was blurred with stinging tears as the crushing reality hit him. It had been his idea to attempt such a dangerous and forbidden transmutation. It was his fault for involving his younger brother. For allowing Alphonse to be… NO! He wasn't going to just give up! He couldn't!_

_He had an idea that could potentially work if he acted quickly enough. Failure now was not an option. First, he hastily made a bandage for his leg out of cloth to staunch the bleeding. He refused to die of blood loss before completing his mission._

_Painfully he dragged himself across the stone floor, over to the suit of armor in the corner, leaving behind a crimson trail as the white bandage became soiled._

_"Damn it! Damn it!" he screamed at the Universe as he knocked the armor to the ground, crawled to where the top end landed._

_"Give him back… He's my brother!" he pleaded as he sketched a transmutation circle onto the armor with his blood-covered fingers. "I'll give you anything. Take my leg, or my arm, or my heart, you can have it! Just give him back!" Though tears continued to stream down his face, his eyes were determined and strong._

_"He's my little brother! He's all I have left!" he screamed and slammed his palms together, bargaining with God to save an innocent soul from the white abyss._

* * *

Everything came rushing back, overwhelming both Ed and Edward's mind. _"ALPHONSE!"_

* * *

Alphonse gasped and shot up, looking to Edward's blank and motionless face. "…Brother…?"

* * *

"What?! What is it?" Al asked worriedly. Edward had accidentally yelled his name out loud. And as if that weren't alarming enough for poor Al, tears were running down his older brother's face. They were both Ed and Edward's from the memories they'd just relived, and also from the shame Edward now felt after regaining his senses.

_"I'm a worthless creature." _He remembered now. Of course he remembered! How could have forgotten his younger brother?! Alphonse. The little brother who had stayed by his side through so much hardship, and never resented him for it. The little brother who voluntarily left their original side of the gate in order to stay with him in Germany.

But somehow he _had_ forgotten. At the beginning not completely. But though he'd compared the Al in this world to his little brother back in Germany, _never_ had it occurred to him that Alphonse was still back there.

Before, when he'd been ready to stay in this new world, he'd been so blinded by the apparent "miracle" of being back "home." How could he have been ready to leave his younger brother alone, back in that other world?! _What happened to me?! Does Al know I'm ok? And what happened to _my_ body?_ Along with all these other horrifying thoughts, it painfully donned on him: he'd abandoned Al… just like he'd abandoned Winry – going off to another world, leaving the one he loved behind.

_"Calm down!" _Ed shouted, but then paused, his mind spinning with all this new information. He hadn't known that much about Edward's past, and now this rush of memories was painting a picture and telling his counterpart's story in agonizing detail.

"What's going on?!" Al was asking desperately, grabbing their body by the shoulders in attempt to get their attention. His golden eyes were filled with fear and panic. "Brother, are you still there? What's happening?!"

Ed managed to recover. One of them had to stay in control.

"I'm… we're ok Al, don't worry," Ed managed to say in a strained voice. With Edward lost within his mind, Ed was somewhat able to move his own body again. "It's me, I'm still here."

"B-Brother?! Is that really you?" Al's golden eyes lit up with hope and excitement. It wasn't that obvious, but this person was different from the one who'd sat at the kitchen table just moments before. Al wasn't sure how he could tell, but it really was his brother, he could feel it. "I'm so glad you're all right! Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"No… and he, er, _Edward_ doesn't either…" Ed felt strange using his own name, but that was the other soul's name too.

"Are you ok in there? He's been telling the truth, right?" Al had to make sure.

"Don't worry, Al. We'll figure this out. And you can trust Edward." Ed chuckled. "After all, he is me in some form, so how bad can he be."

Edward winced in pain, causing Ed to do the same.

"Brother? What is it?!" Al asked worriedly. Despite being grown up, his face reverted back to a child's, radiating concern.

"I'm fine… but I have to go now, and I might not be able to talk for a while." Ed said, speaking quickly. He could feel his control over the body weakening as Edward began to surface from his panic. "I'll still be here, just like Ling was. I can hear everything, and Edward will help us if I need to talk to you. I… I trust him."

Ed's hesitation wasn't because he doubted what he was saying. Instead, he was surprised by how true these words actually were. For some reason, he really did trust Edward. Perhaps it was from sharing a body and mind, or perhaps was because they were kindred souls…

Al swallowed and put on a brave face. They'd been though hardship and seemingly-impossible situations before, and he could handle it. And he _had_ matured since then, though some of his worried reactions didn't make it that obvious. When his brother was involved, Al seemed to be a little kid again at times. Nevertheless, Al was strong. He'd had his brother's example after all.

Ed's control slipped away, and the body became motionless. Edward's thoughts filled their head, but were still chaotic and disorganized. Ed found himself fading into the black abyss once again. He fought back the panic caused by such a disturbing sensation, and tried to reason with Edward.

_"Ok, I'm back. Calm down."_

_"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN?!"_

_"Just shut up a minute, will ya?! You need to focus on _why_ you can't remember something like this. Your… your own brother!" _Ed couldn't prevent disbelief from creeping into his voice. He was disturbed by the fact that Edward had momentarily forgotten Alphonse.

Before, back when Edward was confused after waking up and seeing Winry, he at least still knew he had a brother. But Edward never realized that Alphonse was alone and still in the other world. How could something like that not occur to him?! Ed knew there was no way that could happen normally – not if this person really was another version of himself – so there had to be some sort of explanation!

"Hey… you're… _Edward_ right?" Al asked, trying to get them to respond now that their body had begun to move again. "Is my brother ok?" Edward blinked, regaining his senses though still keeping his soul present in the darkness with Ed. Seeing this Al, who was so similar to the Alphonse left behind in Germany, did little to help him calm down.

"He's… fine." Edward managed to choke out.

"Then what? What's wrong? Can I help?" Al approached Edward with concern. "Here, I'll get you some water or something…" Al hated feeling so helpless, but what more could he do at this point?

Meanwhile, Edward's thoughts raced. He knew he'd been thinking about Alphonse before, comparing his little brother to Ed's. But not once had it crossed his mind that Alphonse was waiting for him at home, possibly worried… possibly panicked. Though he'd thought about _how_ he'd come here, he hadn't thought about what he'd left behind.

_"Alphonse… how could this have happened?! And… my real body, what happened to it?! What if… what if I… _died_?"_

Ed and Edward sat, practically frozen with horror, as they realized the gravity of the situation. With all the chaos that morning, Edward not thinking straight could have been acceptable. But not this. For a minute there, Edward had completely forgotten about his little brother. And now… they _had_ to find out what happened to Edward's body. They needed to get him back to his own world.

* * *

"Brother…? Brother?!" Alphonse called out to Edward's body, unable to reach him.

Somehow Alphonse had fallen asleep, head leaning down onto his brother's bed. His inadvertent nap hadn't lasted long though, because Edward had suddenly called his name. Or he thought he had…

As he now nudged the weak form lying in the bed, his hopes came crashing down. There was no sign that his brother had ever spoken. His body was as motionless and catatonic as before. The golden bangs were messy and unkempt, and the liquid-amber eyes were closed tight. Alphonse realized that Edward's face was even more pale and weak-looking.

They were almost out of time.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***peeks out from the shadows* … do… do you all hate me? I am so very sorry that I skipped a week… I'm horrible, I know… it's just… ;-;**

**FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom****, it has been erased from my memory. And thank you so much for waiting, though I suppose this still doesn't explain anything… soon… ok well soonish!**

**Espionage247****, thank you for your review and welcome! I'm so glad you're enjoying, and yeah, I hope everything turns out all right in the end too… (it's gonna be nearly impossible for ****_everything_**** to work, but hey, equivalent exchange. If I put enough time into obsessing over it, I'm bound to find an amazing solution!)**

**paracuties****, I know I know I'm sorry there are so many loose ends right now (and you're quite perceptive xD)! and… lol updating fast… right… ;-; (please forgive me! I'm so very horrible for shirking my duties, and am really really sorry T_T)**

**Ashes2Ashes121****, I can't answer I can't answer! But I will give you this: in the next couple of chapters, Alphonse in Germany will get a little more action. hehe**

**Neusuada****, as usual you are wonderful and sent me a lovely review! And once again, I failed to update quickly… and made it worse… and… and… I'm sorry *bursts out in tears and bows on the ground begging for forgiveness***

**Guest #1 (who I think is also Guest #2), your review! It got me so excited. I absolutely love hearing ideas and now I like wanna write multiple versions of the fic because they sound so cool xD But… well… let's just say something you said is right, but I won't tell you what! Mwahaha! And… yes… I know you told me to update soon… I'm sorry… I… I just… meh I don't even have a good excuse, because saying I "wasn't in the right mood to write" is the lamest thing ever. Please don't hate me! ;-; I'll even not run away and sit out my punishment if you choose to throw wrenches at me or decide to strip or… wait… nevermind, you're not Armstrong, so phew. But really I'm actually very sorry it took me so long to update. :(**

**Lizzie****, omg don't apologize! I wasn't mad or anything, and it's probably my fault for not making it clear enough. I merely pointed it out to uphold my honor (and because it freaked me out that I might have made a plot error at first xD) And what you said in your review… …. …. … *desperately trying not to say anything !* But yeah, he just has been having trouble catching up with everything that's going on, and is unaccustomed to being able to perform alchemy, as is Ed. But you'll see, you'll see.**

**, you're too kind, thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying! x3 does it kind of make more sense now though? I mean, it hasn't been explained ****_why_**** any of this is happening yet, but did this chapter make it a bit more clear that Edward temporarily lost all memory of Al? **

**Joker Oak****, thanks for reviewing even if it was delayed – it's all the same to me, since I get a review either way, which makes me happy xD I'm glad that it was clearer, and I hope this chapter was also understandable as far as the dialogue between Ed and Edward.**

**I am so very sorry for how late this is. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please don't give up on me! The next chapter is gonna be good!**

**~ Night Rain**


	14. Burning Flames

Alphonse sighed with frustration. He'd thought about this from every angle, but it still didn't make sense. First, he could have sworn he'd heard Edward's voice, even though his brother's body was still unconscious. Only one theory he had could potentially explain something like that. It wasn't necessarily realistic, but it was the only plausible idea he could come up with (other than having just heard things or dreaming).

"Could it be… that brother and my souls are still connected somehow from back then… when we first attempted human transmutation? Or maybe because we've both transmuted ourselves to bring the other back from the gate?" Alphonse thought out loud, painfully aware of the fact that the other person in the room couldn't hear him. "So then, even though he didn't wake up, brother somehow communicated with me…? Is that even possible?"

But really, what else besides something alchemic could explain all this? He'd spent hours scribbling and researching about different illnesses and injuries, and still couldn't find any that had absolutely no medical symptoms other than being unconscious. Naturally, he'd then moved on to knowledge about his previous world. He couldn't think of any sickness from there either, but what about forms of alchemy and rebounds? It had crossed his mind earlier: his brother wouldn't just succumb to a mere pathogen. But what kind of a rebound takes effect so long after the alchemy has been performed? It had been years since they'd sealed off the gate for the last time, leaving behind their world.

Alphonse's eyebrows knit together with frustration. "That's right, I still can't remember… I know we sealed off the gate, but I don't know _how_." What price had they paid? Could it be relevant to the current situation? If he remembered, could he somehow get his brother to wake up…? Alphonse's mind continued to spin, trying in vain to cling onto a shred of memory from that day's transmutation.

* * *

_"That's it, isn't it? I… I died… again," _Edward whispered breathlessly in his head.

_"Calm down."_ Ed said firmly, using all his willpower not to question what "again" meant. To Ed's surprise, Edward actually _was_ growing calmer, despite how bleak his hypothesis seemed.

_"That would make sense I guess… if I died, then my soul could've ended up in the gate again like last time."_ Edward continued, vaguely aware of the fact that Al had placed a glass of water on the table in front of him and was currently waiting quietly with a worried expression. Despite Edward's previous outburst, Al didn't interrupt again. He could tell by the distant look on his brother's face that a conversation was taking place inside his head.

_"But then… how would your soul make its way here?" _Ed asked.

_"I don't know… it doesn't make sense!" _Edward said in an exasperated voice. He was annoyed by his lack of understanding, but stopping to think things through was bringing him back to his old self. Studying the mechanics of alchemy had been so much of his life after all, and he'd missed it more than he realized.

_"Hey, can we include Al in this? He's worried."_ Ed said, his troubled gold eyes mirroring those of his little brother.

_"Yeah, of course. I'll try my best to speak what you're saying too."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

Edward took a deep breath, regaining the rest of his composure and looking across the table to Al.

"Hey…" he said quietly. "Sorry about that… we didn't mean to worry you, I just… had a little trouble with my memory…" Edward trailed off.

"Is everything ok?" Al asked. "Er… well not ok, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we're both fine. We're trying to figure out how I got here though of course, and I had an idea…"

"Yeah…?"

"Well," Edward began, "there are multiple sides to the gate, not just one. Before I ended up in this world, I actually was forced to go to another world that wasn't my own. Alphonse and I have been living in that other 'dimension' for a while now."

"Ok…" Al was taking all of this in. He'd obviously known about the gate, and more than he'd like to about what lay 'within' the gate, but another whole world on the other side?

"I don't know how it could've happened… but it's possible that if my soul were… _released_ somehow, then it might have traveled through the gate and ended up here."

"Released…? Wait…" Al interpreted Edward's statement correctly. "You don't mean…" Al saw Edward look down to the side, avoiding eye contact. "No… but then… but then if we do get you out of my brother's body, you-"

"Stop. That isn't important." Edward interrupted. "This isn't my body to keep, and even if I am dead on my side of the gate, then I still have no right to steal your brother's life in this world."

Both Ed and Al were silent. After all they'd been through that morning – all of the selfish mistakes Edward had made – it was hard to believe this was the same person. And this new side of Edward reminded Al so much of his brother… He couldn't let either die. There had to be a way.

The two brothers spoke firmly and simultaneously.

"It **is** important."  
_"It __**is**_ _important."_

Edward smiled sadly, half chuckling. "You two most definitely are the Elric brothers."

_"Heh, maybe we've finally mastered that 'Elric brother telepathy.' About time."_ Ed mused to himself.

"Eh?" Al was confused for a second before understanding that his brother must've been saying something similar as well. He grinned. "Yep. And you may not be my brother, but you're definitely another Edward Elric."

Edward was caught a bit by surprise by that statement. He felt a twinge of… happiness? Not exactly, but he was touched that this Al had that much faith in him considering the circumstances. He knew Al would never compare him to Ed if he didn't think highly of him.

"I'M BACK!" Winry called as she swung the front door open and danced through the hall towards her workshop.

Ed, Al and Edward froze. They hadn't even made sense of things yet… and definitely weren't prepared for this…

_"What the hell are we gonna tell her?!"_

* * *

"We can't just not tell her though! After everything that happened…" Edward whispered urgently, his cheeks getting warm and pink.

_"Tch, yeah I know that!"_ Ed snapped, obviously still bitter and not enjoying Edward's mental images.

"But what can we tell her?" Al asked. "I don't know how much of this she'd understand. _We_ don't even understand yet!"

"So you think we should wait…? No, I can't do that." Edward stated. "I need to set things straight. It's my fault for… _complicating_ things so much this morning, so I should at least give her the respect of owning up to it right away."

_"But what are you going to tell her…?"_ Ed asked.

"But what _can_ we tell her? We don't know much yet…" Al echoed his brother's thoughts.

"I'll tell her the truth: I'm not Ed."

* * *

The blonde mechanic was rummaging through one of her numerous toolboxes when she heard familiar footsteps approaching behind her. She was in a hurry, and her mind whirred like the gears of the automail she was still working on back in town. That didn't stop her cheeks from getting a bit more pink than they were normally though.

"Hey Ed!" she greeted without looking up from the parts she was gathering up into a bag. "What's up? I don't have much time, Granny's waiting for me."

"Wi-Winry…" Edward began nervously. "There's something I need to tell you."

Despite her business, this phrase got Winry's mind racing. _Oh god, wait, what does he mean?! Something he needs to tell me?!_ She kept her face down and didn't turn around so that he wouldn't see how red her cheeks had gotten as she imagined one of the possible meanings of what he'd said. After that morning, those thoughts were swimming around her head, even as she tried to focus on automail.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ed, but it'll have to wait just a little bit, ok?" she said, internally scolding herself for not finishing her job more quickly and having to come home in the middle of it. "I just came back to get a few parts we weren't expecting to need, and have to run back into town." She stood up, brushing off her pants and turning to face Ed. The shadow of a blush lingered on her cheeks, but she'd put on a fairly convincing poker face.

"But—"

"I'm sorry, but Granny's waiting and we're in the middle of something," she said with a genuinely regretful voice as she picked up her bag of parts. Her chest throbbed a little with a mix of anxiousness and excitement. "But I'll be right back this time! We're almost done!" She regained her enthusiasm, now even more motivated to finish her work, and breezed past Ed, accidentally brushing up against his arm slightly.

Edward cursed as he heard the front door latch shut once more. He hadn't told her the truth _and_ he apparently still didn't have any self-control. Despite now knowing that she wasn't _his_ Winry, he'd still been hyper-aware of the place she accidentally touched him, which was now tingling slightly.

_"It's ok, you'll just tell her when she gets back."_ Ed replied, fully aware of the Edward's other frustration but willing himself to ignore it.

"Easy for you to say!" Edward shouted at himself, forgetting to even speak with his mind due to how upset he felt. "You're the victim in all this, and I'm the villain. _I'm_ the one who took over your body and… and fooled around with her! I don't deserve forgiveness, and don't expect it, but I still can't bear the thought of the destroyed look on her face once she discovers the truth."

_"You didn't do this on purpose…"_ Ed said, beginning to feel a pain in his chest. The words 'fooled around' really bothered him. He'd been so useless, not even awake for most of their interaction, and he couldn't stand feeling so weak. Not to mention, he hated seeing Winry in pain, and was never prepared for what it did to him. This was definitely going to be difficult for both of them.

_"Though…"_ Edward thought, switching methods of communication as his mind grasped on to a shred of hope._ "I can at least explain to her that you're still alive in here."_

_"Yeah, that will help. But see, it's going to be –"_

_"Plus you really _do_ love her, so that wasn't a lie."_ Edward interrupted, finishing his thought. Perhaps telling her that would soften the blow, and make sure she didn't lose _all_ of the progress that was made that morning.

Ed was dumbfounded. After not being able to speak for a while due to shock, he suddenly shouted at Edward, his cheeks blazing, _"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You don't know anything, and sure as hell aren't going to start telling her stuff like that! Haven't you done enough to complicate my life?"_

Ed chuckled. _"Who do I think I am? I'm you. Of course you love her, how could I _not_ know that, especially after everything that's happened today. In case you haven't noticed, we share a body and are different versions of the same person. I'd say I know you pretty well."_

_"You little son of a—"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SMALL?! YOU'RE SO SMALL YOU'RE JUST A SOUL! I BET YOU AREN'T EVEN AN INCH TALL WITH THE FORM YOU'RE IN NOW!"_

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'M TALLER THAN YOU, REMEMBER?! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"YOU SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, no longer just in his mind.

"Why don't you both just shut up?" Al said from the doorway, causing both Ed and Edward to jump with surprise. Al had been watching the exchange silently, observing Edward's facial expressions changing due to the dialogue within his head.

Ed and Edward remained quiet. Once again Al had surprised them, reminding them that he wasn't just a little boy anymore.

"Fighting is useless," he continued. "We should hurry and try to figure things out before Winry gets back, or else it will be a lot worse for her."

They knew he was exactly right. Leave it to Al to keep a level head and think things through, something that had never been either Ed or Edward's strong suit.

* * *

"So…" Al sat across from Edward at the kitchen table once again. "Do you even have any idea how to leave my brother's body?"

"I… I'm not sure…" Edward looked uncomfortable. A thought lingering in the back of his head began to surface. The last time he'd taken over another soul's body…

The memory shone through in the darkness of his mind.

* * *

_Edward stumbled through the streets of Germany, sirens wailing as the aircrafts prepared to drop their bombs. Ahead of him, his father led the way through the dark alleys._

_"What city is this?!" Edward asked breathlessly as he ran, looking from side to side at the foreign surrounding._

"Who…"_ Edward skidded to a halt, his vision blurring as a voice so similar to his own echoed through his head. He gasped, holding his head in his hands as his temples throbbed._

"Who are you…?"_ The voice asked, sounding disoriented and fearful… and much more innocent than Edward's. Edward's vision became strange. Not just blurry – it was as if it wasn't his own. He could see, but it was more like he was looking out from someone else's eyes. A darkness surrounded the two eye-shaped windows he could look through._

_"Is this… not my own body?!" he whispered, unable to breathe and blinking sporadically, trying to regain his motor skills… or that body's motor skills. But there wasn't time, and the bombs were coming._

* * *

Ed watched Edward's memories, absorbing with this new world with both amazement and dismay. Machines that could fly, technology instead of alchemy, the other side of the gate. And not only that… a completely different story of his father. And a completely different understanding of alchemy and equivalent exchange. Dread pooled in the pit of Ed's stomach. He didn't want to hear this – that there was a world in which equivalent exchange was wrong. In which human souls were the energy behind each transmutation. He didn't want to see all this!

* * *

_"Your body is still inside the gate," Hohenheim told Edward. "Your soul must have been all that passed through to reside within this Edward's body."_

_Edward stood frozen, his mind reeling and trying to comprehend the situation. Hohenhiem walked to the car that was waiting for him._

_"Wait!" Edward called out as he ran to catch up._

_"Open the gate within you. Find your own body within the gate." Hohenheim said, pointing to Edward's chest, where his heart was._

_"You're coming back too, aren't you?!"_

_"I cannot go back," Hohenheim replied with a calm expression. "My body has already passed through the gate, and I cannot use alchemy in this world. But there's still time for you."_

* * *

Al waited patiently, but was becoming worried by the pained look in Edward's golden eyes. He wasn't sure if they were discussing, or just thinking, but something was hurting them it seemed.

Meanwhile, Ed couldn't even speak inside their head. All he could do was watch in horror as the next events unfolded.

* * *

"Still, I can't accept that…"_ Edward thought to himself as he walked down the road, listening to his father's car drive away in the opposite direction. The last words he'd spoken to Hohenheim echoed through his head._

"Anyone who makes an effort with be fairly rewarded. If you pay the price, you can acquire equal happiness. That's the equivalent exchange I'd like to believe in."

"Reality…" Hohenheim began.

"Reality isn't like that," Edward confirmed. "So if you say it's a childish theory, then I'm fine with being a child. But I don't think you can go unrewarded after paying a price."

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of explosions. His mind returned to the present moment and he looked around on the dark street. Then he saw it. In the sky, the dark clouds had suddenly begun to glow crimson, as if they were on fire. And they were – or rather the Zeppelin airship was as it came falling from the heavens._

_He couldn't even try to run._

* * *

"Broth— I mean Edward, what's wrong?" Al finally interrupted. The look on Edward's face had been too tortured to let this continue.

"Just… a memory…" Edward replied almost inaudibly as the flashback ran its course.

* * *

_From beneath the burning rubble, he weakly pressed his palms together._

_The remaining structure of the airship collapsed and came crashing down, the fire engulfing that body._

* * *

Ed couldn't breathe, much less speak. This Edward… he'd been through something like that?! And it seemed like even more… Also, the implications of that memory didn't escape Ed's notice either. His chest had closed up with dread. The last time, Edward had been freed from that body when…

Edward spoke in a quiet, almost broken voice. "Last time, I was only able to leave the body I entered… because that body died."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So first, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way shape or form. I thought I should remind you of that and stuff, especially since I went back to a specific scene in the 2003 anime.**

**And wow this chapter is long… I hope that's a good thing! I'm sorry it's a tad bit late, but hey I did better than last time! In an effort to get this posted quickly, I'm not going to respond to each review, but I did read all of them I promise (and adored them they made me laugh and get excited and hyper and stuff x3) I'm not entirely sure how big a role Winry is going to play, but she is going to be brought back into the story more as you can already see. **

**And, ok, so I don't mean to brag, but OMG THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETHING HAPPENS! But it will probably be a cliffhanger… but it will be* a cliffhanger… because I do that…**

**And I mean, if you guys are ok with it, I was going to keep the fic going for a while... unless you ****_want_**** me to try and wrap it up… but you'll see how the plot goes in the next few chapters/how that could be possible… :3 Thank you all for being amazing and reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! (but really thanks for just reading in the first place lol).**

**~ Night Rain**


	15. The Gate Opens

They sat in silence for a long time. Al was speechless, shocked by what he'd just heard. Ed might have to _die_ in order to regain his body?!

Within said body, the two souls remained quiet. That's not to say their minds weren't racing, revisiting every memory and trying desperately to understand what happened. There _had_ to be another way to free Edward's soul.

"What… what do you mean? The other body… _died?_" Al finally managed to ask. Edward looked up, golden eyes focusing as he returned from within his head.

"… Everything happened so fast, and it's hard to tell what I did," he began. "Due to certain circumstances, I accidentally took over another Edward's body, similar to what happened this time. I was in the world I've just come from, where alchemy doesn't really exist, so there was no way to open the Gate and get back to my own world. But then something happened that put the other Edward at risk while I was still controlling his body. Before I knew it… everything had gone black and I found myself breaking free from the Gate on the other side." Edward winced slightly at his last memory in that body. Being crushed by scalding metal and rubble, only able to weakly press his palms together.

"I can't remember if I was actually able to perform a transmutation, though I tried. Either that body dying made my soul return to the Gate automatically, or I _was_ able to open the Gate with a transmutation and that body's life force was used as payment for my passage back. Either way, that Edward's death was a necessary step for my soul being freed…"

As Edward trailed off, Ed finally spoke within their head. _"Something is off about this… because back then you at least knew _why_ you were forced through to the other world. But last night it just happened without either of us opening the Gate."_

_"Yeah… I don't understand it, but considering what just happened with my mind…" _A wave of guilt and near panic washed over Edward as he thought about his critical lapse in memory.

_"I wonder if it's related…" _Ed pondered. _"I haven't had any difficulty remembering anything, except for how you got here of course, so maybe… when you went through the Gate?"_

Meanwhile, Al finally was able to gather his thoughts and suppress the sick feeling in his stomach. Finding his voice, he unintentionally interrupted Ed's thoughts. "So… if there are separate worlds, or 'dimensions,' you're saying that you simply passed from one to the other without a conscious payment? Or just your soul?"

Edward's eyebrows came together as he thought back to his passage through the Gate. "Well, the very first time, my body stayed within the Gate and only my soul went to the other world. I don't know if that's what happened this time, or if… my 'body' is still on the other side of the Gate, like I said earlier." _If I died…_ He didn't speak those words again, since he didn't want to upset Al further. "The other times I went through the Gate between the worlds, my body and soul remained together…"

"Hm," Al was deep in thought. "But either way, wouldn't you have to perform a transmutation to get here! Why else would you end up in my brother's body?!"

"That's just it!" Edward exclaimed with frustration. "First, my soul seems to be the only thing that was transported this time somehow. It's similar to what happened that first time I crossed worlds, but I don't remember ever entering the Gate… I was just sleeping dammit!"

"Brother was sleeping too… and so neither of you opened the Gate or gave anything in exchange for you coming here unless…" _Unless you really did die…_ Al refused to accept that, but knew it was possible.

"Besides, regardless of those details, it shouldn't have been possible at all." Edward explained, choosing to not focus on Al's implication. "The Gate to the world I just left was sealed off. Alphonse and I did it ourselves. And there is no way to open it without a philosopher's stone or a significant payment, _and_ someone else opening the Gate from the other side."

_"And my Gate shouldn't even exist anymore. It was given in exchange for getting Al and me out of there with our bodies." _Ed added.

"And brother gave up his gate – it theoretically shouldn't exist anymore," Al echoed.

"This is just getting more and more complicated," Edward sighed with frustration, only slightly wondering what Ed had meant… how a Gate itself could be 'exchanged' for something. Edward had come to believe that the Gate belonged to everyone, so how could one person claim to own it in the first place, much less trade it for something…?

"But wait, what do you mean you 'sealed off' the Gate to your world?" Al asked. Neither he or Ed had ever known the Gate to stay open. It always shut by itself after someone went through it.

"It had to be closed from both sides, just like it had to be opened from both sides. Once Alphonse and I were back in Germany, we… we just…" Edward gasped. Once again, his mind became hazy and disoriented when he thought of certain memories. "I… I don't remember how we closed it!"

* * *

He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. Alphonse knew they'd sealed the Gate together in order to save their original world – he was positive. But no memory remained of what had actually happened after he and Edward arrived in Germany and prepared to close it off.

But the Gate had to be involved in this. Looking at Edward's pale and motionless form, Alphonse knew that his brother was somehow being affected by it. There was no other explanation for this mysterious condition… especially not after Alphonse had heard his brother's voice call out to him.

And one of the missing pieces to the puzzle was the lost memory. They'd closed the Gate, hadn't they…? But how… and at what cost?

* * *

"Dammit!" Edward cursed. "It's like my mind is falling apart, I can't even remember such important things!"

"Maybe… maybe it's because you passed through the Gate to get here?" Al suggested, his voice laced with concern.

"But… that never happened before! I always had full memory of everyth—" Edward stopped mid sentence and paused, amber eyes widening at his realization. "My memories were always in tact… but Alphonse's weren't!"

"You mean your brother forgot what happened within the Gate that night as well…?" Al asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but I meant later. Well… it's complicated, but Al had to be brought back from the Gate again, and afterwards he had no memory of anything since our… attempt at human transmutation. That means he lost several year's worth of memories. Then, when he passed through the Gate to the other world, all of them returned."

_"Wait…"_ Ed thought. _"If memories can be manipulated in the Gate as we… you already saw, then the only logical explanation is that the Gate affected you."_

"Yes, the Gate must have done something to make me not remember, but still… there shouldn't have been a Gate to pass through anyway! It was closed off!"

"Yeah… but if you don't remember sealing it…" Al added. There was just too much they didn't know – too many theories and possibilities. Even after all their alchemic training and experience, so much was still incomprehensible!

"Wait…" Edward's tone began to change. He suddenly had an idea, and his voice began to rise with excitement. "Of course!" He laughed.

"What…? What is it?" Al questioned, his eyebrows coming together and golden eyes filling with curiosity and confusion.

Listening to Edward's racing thoughts, Ed didn't share the enthusiasm. _"I hate to ruin your brilliant plan, but that won't work. I've tried."_

"It _could_ work though!" Edward retorted out loud. "This is the other side of the Gate, so I might be able to use alchemy here!" His eyes gleamed with excitement. He never thought he'd be able to use alchemy again, and the possibility brought back some of the spirit he'd lost years ago.

Al, on the other hand, looked down at the table sadly. "But, like I said before… brother gave up his Gate."

_"Yeah, I can't perform alchemy anymore at all..."_ Ed confirmed.

"But maybe _I_ can! It's been so long..." Edward's golden eyes were bright and hopeful, and he wasn't going to let the details prevent him from at least trying.

Al looked at Edward with a pained expression. "But… even if you can somehow perform alchemy, we don't know what could happen to you! Your soul…"

Edward finally paused, his hopeful mood plummeting. Ever since he'd gone over to Germany for the second time, most of his dreams would turn into nightmares, especially when he tried to use alchemy in them. It would always fail or rebound in sickening ways, and he'd wake up panicked and out of breath. Those images and sensations returned to him now, and he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

"But… if I'm really back in this world, then it should work just like last time I returned to a side of the Gate where alchemy existed." His steady words hid his uneasiness, but Ed could still feel its overwhelming weight. Ed could hear Edward's thoughts, and knew that the last time he had still been in his own body.

Edward conveniently didn't voice the fact that opening the Gate could theoretically trap his soul within it forever. Too much was unknown… but there really wasn't another way to make progress – all of them could see that. He had to try.

Without another word, Edward clapped his hands together, still marveling at the feel of two flesh palms pressing against each other. He knelt to the ground, visualizing a simple transmutation – making the wood change shape into a tiny model airplane. Spreading both hands flat on the ground, he concentrated on what a transmutation felt like.

Al stared at him in silence as nothing happened. Ed and Edward both were holding their breath, focusing as hard as they could.

"I'm sorry…" Al said quietly, somewhat relieved but also disappointed. "Brother's gate must have been necessa—" Blue sparks suddenly sprang forth from Edward's palms, dancing across the floor.

"Yes!" Edward laughed. "I knew it! I told you I cou-" He didn't get to finish. Edward and Ed felt energy flowing through them. It was as if the sparks of the transmutation suddenly engulfed their body. Edward gasped and fell to the ground, unable to move.

Al watched in horror as everything happened at once. Within seconds, the transmutation changed color. First it got brighter, almost white, as it surrounded Edward. But then it became a horribly familiar purple color, flashing to a bloody red at the end.

**_The Gate had been opened._**

* * *

His scream echoed in the dark abyss. Familiar tiny black arms had taken hold, dragging his soul unwillingly backwards. A blindingly bright sliver of light appeared, and then grew as the doors of the Gate opened, spilling their white purity into the darkness of his mind.

"WAIT!" Edward screamed, desperately reaching his hand out to Ed. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. As Ed's soul disappeared from his sight, everything went black… or was it white?

* * *

Winry walked briskly up the dirt path, approaching the house much more quickly than usual. She had hurried through her job and even went home without Granny, who'd decided to spend the evening in town. She climbed the stairs up to the porch, her long blond hair bouncing with every step, and opened the door.

"I'm back!" she announced, setting her toolbox on a small table in the entryway. Though unusual for her to leave something so precious lying around, she was preoccupied with finding a certain someone.

"Hello…?" she called curiously, pulling the door shut. Maybe no one heard her come in…?

But something was strange… Though it was late evening, and the sun was beginning to set, none of the lights were turned on. She stood frozen at the door, her previous motivation gone. She was strangely nervous… and had a bad feeling for some reason.

_"This is stupid,"_ Winry thought to herself. _"They must just be busy or something…"_ The problem with that theory was that she knew their version of 'busy' involved reading – which generally required light – or somewhat loud discussions of alchemic principles. She didn't see or hear signs of either.

Nevertheless, she couldn't stand in one place all night. _"Maybe they just went out…"_ she reasoned to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward slowly and quietly down the hall, looking for signs of life.

Just as she was about to sigh with relief and conclude that there was simply no one home, she heard the muffled sound of Al's voice.

_"I'm sorry…" _It was saying. It sounded like it was coming from behind the closed kitchen door as she approached. _"Brother's Gate must have been necessa—"_

In the dim hallway, Winry could suddenly see a bright blue light coming from beneath the door. _"Is that… a transmutation?"_ Winry wondered.

_"Yes!"_ she heard Ed laugh. _"I knew it!"_

She cracked the door open and couldn't believe what she saw. It was Ed! Had he somehow regained his alchemy?! For a split second she was overjoyed, knowing what his alchemy meant to him. But instead of excited congratulations, her breath caught in her throat and her blue eyes widened with horror as she watched the scene unfold. Before any of them could react, the spark of the transmutation changed from pure blue to menacing purple and finally to bloody red.

And that wasn't all. Instead of just spreading across the floor, it seemed to be flowing into his body and surrounding him with crimson sparks.

Ed's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open again, and he found himself staring up at Al from the ground. He'd blacked out only for a second, but everything felt strange and disoriented… and alone.

_"Hey…. Hey!"_ he called out in his head. There was no reply.

And it was different now. He was no longer conscious of the dark inside of his head where the two of them had met. _"No way… Come on… You can't be gone… no… no!"_ He couldn't sense the presence of the other soul anymore.

"Brother! Are you all right?! What happened?" Al was asking, seeing that he was awake.

"He…" Words could not describe the emptiness. "He's… gone," was his breathless reply.

* * *

"Ed are you ok?!" Winry exclaimed from the doorway, finally able to speak. Seconds later she was kneeling next to him, a worried and fearful expression on her face. "How… What just happened?!"

The two boys froze and then locked golden eyes, their panic mirrored in the other's gaze. How… how could they explain everything?

_"No… nononono!" _He thought desperately. He had failed to save the other soul. If his body _had_ been dead back in Germany, then what became of him?! And how could he explain everything that happened to Winry without breaking her heart? He needed time to think, but the universe wasn't on his side. _"How could this have happened?!"_

* * *

Alphonse sat in his usual spot next to Edward's body, diligently scribbling in a notebook everything he could remember about the alchemy they'd performed on the Germany side of the Gate. He paused, wincing as he stretched out his cramped hand. His brown eyes were determined, but still filled with sadness when looking at his brother's pale body. That is, until he saw Edward's fingers twitch.

* * *

.

.

.

***gasp* does this mean the fic is almost over?! Has Edward really returned to his body back in Germany?! Find out in the next exciting chapter of Awakening Souls!**

**(oh god I'm a troll I know)**

***fails to dodge ****guest****'s wrench and is hit right in the face***

**ouch… ;-; well I guess I deserve it after taking so long to update… but was it at least worth it maybe…? *Gets hit with another wrench* OKOKOK I'll not take so long ever again, or suffer your wrath! Well wait… which Wrath do you guys have, because the 2003 one is pretty adorable and- *smacked by an endless assortment of Winry's tools* GAH OK I GET IT! T_T**

**But heh… hehehe… next chapter will be interesting… though you might hate me for complicating everything for them… oh gosh -.-**

**But until next time… which hopefully will be sooner ;-; Um… and if you guys don't hate me, or even if you do, could you maybe leave a tiny 5 second review (like one word is sufficient if you want…) so I can see how many people are still even reading after my absence… T_T Thank you all so much 3**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**Colliequest:**** yay! I shall keep it the length that happens then, and not rush the plot 3 and haha, I'm glad you "enjoyed" the tension. Gah I was nervous ****_writing_**** it!**

**Ashes2Ashes121****: / thank you! And yeah, I'm hoping you all like the ending but hah, yeah I'm dreading it too honestly. And yay! Winry is back! And… heh, I am the mistress of suspense! Jkjk, but I don't feel like I did my job without keeping you all on your toes :P and I LOVE YOU TOO! (… in a completely non-creepy, I love that you read my fic and actually compliment me type way) and…. Is all still forgiven…. ._. Idk… it's been a long time… ;-;**

**elysenjazz****: yes there is PLOT! And hopefully there will continue to be plot -.- idk a lot of explaining is about to happen… but also some surprises perhaps and then action so yay! And thank you x3 3**

**Arrow Riddari****: I know T_T writing Edward's past made my heart hurt so much… gahhhh**

**lively94****: you're so sweet thank you! But… still mean that "don't mind that they're late" part ;-; I'm sorryyyyy T_T**

**S J Smith****: 333 I'm glad you liked the last chapter! It's actually one of my favorites so far that I've written, so it's good I'm not the only one who enjoyed it xD**

**: .-. yeah… Winry… she isn't going to take this well probably -_-**

**FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom****: I definitely agree, and was surprised how much darker the 2003 anime really was while rewatching parts of it (I watched it first, before brotherhood, so it had been a while). The 2003 one in my opinion was perhaps more heart-breaking, because there were more characters that didn't get happy endings, and of course the ending itself has so little closure even after COS. And you said you had 3 questions, but I don't see all of them o.o but to answer the ones I see, I wasn't planning on involving the Lab 5 incident (though I agree it was really cool) because honestly that was one of the parts of the 2003 anime that seemed somewhat "out there" in terms of how coherent the plot was… but wait wait I loved the anime so much so I don't want you to think I didn't! and my plot isn't set in philosopher's stone yet so idk, lots of things could still be incorporated. Thank you so much! Haha I can ****_definitely_**** make some more awkwardness lol x3 and I'll try to make Al and Alphonse not get too upset in the coming chapters -_-**

**XxAxelRoxasXionxX****: omg thank you so much! And yeah, I'm not sure how you all will react to the revelation of how/why Edward ended up in Ed's body… but we'll see, and I have time to make sure it isn't too out there .-.**

**Neusuada****: I… I tried…? No I didn't -_- I'm sorry… I just couldn't write… but the "writer's block" excuse is so lame T_T**

**Guest****: PLEASE still be here reading… o.o because your reviews make ME hyper and happy so please don't hate meeee ;-; and omg ok I shall make it long/not rush it! Because gah at like 4am last night I had a little epiphany about where the plot is going to go, because I have the very end and the immediate future of it, but now I have some of the in-between as well! The key now is connecting the dots so to speak lol. AND I CAN'T GIVE YOU HINTS ;-; it will ruin stuff! But haha the most vague hint that I already gave in this chapter: it has to do with the Gate. And… I'm sorry I didn't update soon at all T_T**

**paracuties****: ok I already replied to you but to ****everyone****, I wanted to clarify. I know that the whole "because his body died" thing isn't 100% based in the anime, but if you rewatch episode 50 of the 2003 anime, there is strong evidence that the London Edward's life force was at least required as fuel for Edward returning to his world. And idk, my personal opinion from watching it was that Edward never was able to perform a transmutation… but that is just my interpretation and thus I made both a possibility! But thank you again for being so observant and checking my work 3**

**reviewer74****: thank you 33 I will :D**

**Oh, and a special thank you to ****VampireFrootloopsRule****, my newest reader/reviewer, because without all that attention it probably would've taken me even longer to get my act together T_T**

**Thanks again, please keep reading and feel free to ask me stuff or give feedback, good or bad!**

**~ Night Rain**


	16. He's Gone

Alphonse's hazel eyes widened. He completely forgot about the notepad in his lap, on which he'd written what little he remembered of the Gate that led to Germany. He held his breath, staring at his brother's body where it lay "motionless" on the bed.

Had Edward's fingers just moved?!

* * *

He couldn't speak. His blond bangs hung messily in front of his face, as if they could protect him from the situation. He hadn't expected a mere transmutation to trigger the Gate. And now he was painfully alone. There was no one to help him calm and work through his panicked thoughts. Al and Winry were there, but he couldn't face them. How could he possibly explain this, especially to her?!

Al sat frozen as well, staring at his brother, golden eyes wide as his mind raced. He knew what had happened. That ominous, terrifying feeling and the colors of the transmutation had been unmistakable. Edward… had just opened the Gate. _"But that doesn't make sense!"_ Al thought. _"He didn't even have a human transmutation circle, and such simple alchemy shouldn't have triggered this…!"_ And if Edward's soul had been sucked back into the Gate, what had become of him? What if, on the other side, his body really _had_ died as he suspected?

Though Al had only known Edward for a day, he'd already begun to care about him. Perhaps because Edward was another version of his brother and had lived through similar experiences as the two of them… or perhaps just because Edward was a good person. And Al knew that this was going to be even harder on Ed, who had known Edward even better after sharing a mind and body with him.

"Ed, what is going on?!" Winry was asking, kneeling beside him. When he didn't respond, she turned to Al. "Explain! What just happened?!" Al tore his gaze from his brother and turned to face Winry, knowing Ed would take a while to collect himself.

"Winry… we have a lot to explain. Do you want to sit down?" he gestured to the kitchen table.

She eyed him warily, slowly standing up but glancing down at Ed again, who still sat motionless on the ground. Seeing him like this was frightening… not only because she didn't understand the cause. It was also because, even when upset, Ed usually expressed his emotions. Instead, he was completely incapacitated by them, which indicated that something was horribly wrong.

Nonetheless, she made her way to the table and took a seat, all the while staring at Al with intense blue eyes. After glancing down at his brother worriedly one more time, Al made his way to the table as well. It was probably best to leave Ed alone for a while… Al knew that even if he tried to comfort Ed, his brother would still be "alone" right now.

Besides, Winry didn't look like she'd be willing to wait any longer before hearing an explanation. Al sat across from her, pondering where to begin.

"Winry, we've told you a bit about alchemy… Do you remember what we said about 'The Gate'?"

Her eyebrows came together as she sought to remember conversations from long ago. "The Gate… was what you went through to get to that white place, right…? It's where your body was trapped for all those years…?" She answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's right," Al confirmed. "We thought we understood the basics of how The Gate worked, but we were wrong. Somehow, it seems that The Gate leads to more places than just that white one." He tried to explain this in simple terms that she would understand despite her lack of alchemic knowledge. "This morning, we discovered that there are whole other worlds in existence, that are similar but different from our own. And in these worlds live humans that are kind of 'different versions' of us."

Winry just stared at him, dumbfounded by the sudden introduction of "different worlds." Seeing her lack of understanding, Al sighed with frustration. He wasn't annoyed at her, but rather at how difficult to comprehend the situation was even for him.

"Well… ok, here," he decided to change his strategy. "You know how my soul was separated from my body, but still was able to inhabit and move the suit of armor brother bound it to?" Winry nodded. "Ok, and do you remember how Ling was possessed by the homunculus Greed, so both of them – both of their souls – were stuck in the same body?" Al didn't want to explain in detail what a homunculus was, so it would suffice to say Greed had only one soul.

"Y…Yeah…" Winry said hesitantly.

"Well, somehow…" Al paused, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. He had to just say it. "Somehow that happened to brother this morning."

Winry's expression became even more confused. "What… what happened to Ed this morning?!"

"Brother woke up with another soul inside his body who was controlling him."

The mechanic's eyes widened with a mixture of surprise then panic then confusion.

Al continued, knowing that she needed to at least know whose soul it had been. "There was a lot of conflict after you left this morning, but eventually this other soul explained that he was from another world. He was another 'Edward Elric' from a different dimension." Al watched Winry cautiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her brow was creased as she looked down at the table distantly, obviously struggling to process everything Al had just said. _"… another… Edward…?" _Her thoughts were spinning around chaotically. While she didn't have much knowledge of alchemy, she was still intelligent and began to piece together the situation. It helped her significantly that she'd already been thinking about Ed and his strange behavior for the majority of the day. Now she finally had an explanation.

_"But… then… the way Ed acted this morning was because…"_ Her eyes began stinging, but this was no time to let any of her tears escape. So it hadn't been Ed…? Al said he'd woken up with the other soul controlling him after all. So it wasn't Ed who had told her those words… it wasn't Ed who had held her and… she shook her head quickly from side to side, trying to get a hold of herself, and then took a deep breath. All that would have to come later.

"At least it makes sense now," she said from behind her poker face in a surprisingly steady voice. But Al saw what she was hiding. Her eyes said it all. What could he say to her though?! He glanced worriedly at his brother who was still slumped over on the kitchen floor, staring at the tiny wooden plane that had cost him a soul.

* * *

He struggled to open his eyes. It was too bright to see comfortably, but something told him it was important. He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust. But… he didn't see anything? Rather than the black expanse of nothingness he'd just been surrounded by within his shared body, this was a pure white emptiness.

From behind him came an eerily familiar chuckle. He spun around, his golden eyes widening with horror as he understood what had happened.

"Welcome back," a wide grin spread across Truth's face. "It's been a while."

* * *

"Sorry Winry, I know this is a lot to take in…" Al apologized with concern as he watched the blonde girl sitting across from him. She was doing her best to not look upset, but she felt so horrible. At first it was because all of her hopes had come crashing down. Ed hadn't actually confessed to her, it was only the soul controlling his body. But then, she realized something even worse. That morning… the way she'd acted… Part of her still couldn't face everything, because her part in what had taken place was so horrible. She hadn't noticed. Of course something had obviously been different about him, but she never would've drawn the conclusion that it wasn't really Ed. And because of this, she felt ashamed and hopeless. Was that the kind of girl she was? Someone who can't even distinguish between the person she loves and a stranger?

Suddenly, a worse thought came into her mind, and she scolded herself for being so selfish. "Al, what happened to Ed when the other soul was controlling his body? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he was just stuck inside their head, but could still talk to Edward, the other soul. Once he even took control again for a little bit," Al explained, all the while monitoring Winry's reactions.

Winry swallowed and tried to remain calm. Her blue eyes were fixed on Al. She couldn't bear to look at Ed… and didn't want to ask the question that was torturing her most now: had Ed witnessed _everything_ that happened that morning…? Taking a deep breath, she said, "You still didn't explain what just happened. How could Ed… or Edward have performed alchemy in Ed's body when he lost his?"

Al met Winry's piercing gaze. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it was because Edward, and I mean the Edward from the other world, was the one who performed the transmutation. He thought if he could use alchemy here, then eventually he might be able to find a way to get back through the Gate – back to his world."

"So… when Ed said 'he's gone,' does that mean…?"

"It seems so… I don't know how, but that transmutation opened the Gate. Edward's soul must have passed through it back to his body in the world he came from." Al answered with a troubled look on his face.

"But… then why are you two so upset…?" Winry asked, shooting a quick glance at the boy still sitting on the floor.

"Well… Edward's soul was taken back, but we don't know where… He could have returned to his own body in the world he came from, but that's assuming his body was still alive…"

Winry gasped. No wonder Ed was so upset…

"No…" His voice whispered from below, finally breaking his silence. Both Al and Winry were startled. "You don't understand!" His voice rose as he stood up with clenched fists. He turned to face them, his golden eyes filled with shame and misery. It was his fault, wasn't it?

"I know that I don't understand," Winry said in an icy voice she hadn't meant to use. What was she doing?! She was angry at herself, not Ed!

"I'm… I'm so sorry," he said, seeing the pain hidden within Winry's blue eyes. "This… this is all my fault."

"It isn't your fault," Al tried to comfort him. "And this is what he wanted." Little did Al know that every one of these words was stabbing into the other boy's chest. Seeing the tortured look in his older brother's amber eyes, Al continued. "There isn't anything we can do now," he said firmly. "There is no way to know if he made it, so we'll just have to believe in him. He's you after all…"

"Don't…" Edward said in a broken voice. "There has to be a way. I will _find_ a way."

"Brother," Al stood up from the table as he spoke. "I know you're upset, but what can we do? We… it's not like we can open the Gate and go after him!"

"Please, don't call me 'brother!'" Edward yelled, blinking back tears. Al froze, not even breathing, his golden eyes staring at the person in front of him without so much as a blink. He felt like someone was squeezing his lungs inside his chest.

"No…" he breathlessly protested, despite finally understanding and knowing it was true. "He… You can't mean that…"

Winry stared at the two of them, watching their interactions. Though she couldn't follow most of the conversation properly, she could see it now. They were different somehow, in a way she couldn't explain. While they looked the same, their interaction was unfamiliar. Ed's mannerisms and reactions to Al in particular weren't right.

As the two "brothers" faced each other, communicating silently with their expressions despite the distance between souls, Winry stood up. Her face was uncharacteristically emotionless as she walked straight towards Edward, each step deliberate. She didn't stop until she was right in front of him, looking seriously into his alarmed golden eyes.

"You're not Ed… You're the one from the other world, aren't you?"

For a split second Edward looked surprised, but soon his expression became one of pure misery. Not trusting himself to speak, he bowed his head in assent, confirming the horrible reality.

"He's… gone…?" she whispered.

Tears finally spilled over, flowing down Edward's cheeks, but strangely not Winry's. Instead, she felt distant, as if this wasn't real. Though dread was pooling in her stomach, and she couldn't really breathe, it was almost like she was numb. In shock? Ed never cried. She always cried for him because he wouldn't. Now, watching him shed tears, she felt even more miserable than she did when watching him hold it all in. Each drop stabbed into her heart, even though she knew now that this wasn't really Ed. It wasn't... Ed was... gone?! No, she couldn't accept that. She had to be strong, because Ed would never forgive her if she gave up.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, and he lay there blinking up at the ceiling. His mind was hazy, and it took a while for him to overcome how disoriented he felt.

_"Al! Edward!"_ Ed shot up, but was immediately overcome with dizziness and swayed unsteadily.

"Brother! You're finally awake!" Alphonse lunged to embrace his older brother's pale and malnourished body, tears in his eyes but a relieved smile on his face. "I'm so glad!" He exclaimed, burying his cheek in his brother's shirt, as if they were little kids again. It seemed Edward's body was no longer in danger, now that it had regained a soul.

* * *

.

.

.

**I love you reviewers so much x3 You saw right through my attempt to surprise you xD I'm sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the last couple, but I wanted to at least get it out this weekend and it seemed to have a good ending spot here. (and it would've been out sooner but my computer conspired against me, causing my word to crash so I lost a bit and had to rewrite it T_T)**

**But, ok, I have to give everyone a warning… for a couple of chapters, the plot is going to get very technical and complicated and not necessarily "canon." Essentially, you are going to read their thought processes about the mechanics of travel between the worlds. Because this combines both animes, and especially because the 2003 anime leaves a lot of questions unanswered when it comes to how the Gate and travel between worlds works, you're going to have to bear with me. I will do my best to keep faithful to both original stories, but will end up stretching certain things. But I guess that is what fanfiction is about anyway! For the next chapters especially, please feel free to ask questions/for clarifications if things don't make sense. I will actually start replying to those with a PM if you ask me to (and I don't mind at all! and feel free to ask questions and stuff via PM as well) or otherwise will make a separate "explanation" section at the end of the next chapter.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**FAN. ALL:** Thank you! x] (and for reviewing so often as well ;A; 3)

**paracuties:** yeah this one is even shorter T_T but it's longer than they originally were at the beginning! (lol as if that makes it any better -.-) but YAY that did happen so I'm glad you're excited about it :DDD and yeah, I'm so sorry Winry… T-T

** fantasy. dragon4:** new wonderful reviewer thank you so much! And that's great that you can tell – I really tried to differentiate Ed and Edward because I felt that they matured in different ways because of their different experiences (as you said xD), but still are similar of course. And yeah, Winry as of now is in shock, but we'll see! Keep in mind that she's matured a little over the years, but tell me if you think I'm portraying them too OOC or anything D:

**Colliequest:** Thank you! :) I tried to make the switch less obvious, even though I knew everyone would have suspicions about it. And yeah, things are going to continue to happen! But like I warned above, there will be some explanation work (that hopefully you'll find interesting, since it won't just be catching characters up on what they missed/don't remember, but also exploring new things about the Gate and such).

**Guest:** … Flaming…. Wrenches… of Death…..? o.o did… I mean it hasn't been as long to update at least… and I mean… um… *hides* but bwahaha, I guess you and chocolate are an interesting combination :P and YOU WERE RIGHT! xD

**vildtiger**: yep! you were also correct about the souls being switched! :D And I'm glad you liked them talking inside their mind. I loved Greed and Ling's interactions, so I especially enjoyed writing Ed and Edward's because they are so similar, being different versions of the same person and all x]

**Espionage247**: D: I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I hope it's confusing in a good way since you're still reading it! xD but yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it x]

**FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom:** Your review actually inspired me one night to stay up until 6am mapping out the differences between the two Gates (the one in the 2003 anime and the one in Brotherhood). In fact, that brainstorming session has now shaped the way that I am going to explain everything in the coming chapters, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! ((and haha, I overthink everything, so reading your overthinking was quite wonderful xD)) in fact, while I already had the tentative plot in place, your review really made me work out all the details of the Gate, though I won't tell you which parts of your review predicted stuff :P

**XxAxelRoxasXionxX**: ;A; NO YOU ARE AMAZING! And hehe if you think the Edward-Winry interaction is out of the way in this scene my friend, you have another thing coming to ya! ((well I suppose you and your evil smile will be glad to hear that xD))

**Amber Hastings**: YOUR REVIEW. YOUR REVIEW along with **FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom**'s were responsible for my wonderful near-all-nighter of working out what the heck the Gate was doing. One question, is it ok with you if I perhaps use the term "Almighty Gate" at some point in this fic…? It isn't necessary if you don't want me to, but it might be helpful when clarifying certain… stuff. So, I was thinking. In the 2003 anime, there is what you call the "Almighty Gate" that can go between worlds and that everyone uses, rather than in Brotherhood where everyone has their individual Gate. BUT, in the 2003 anime there is also the Gate that leads to where Truth is, which may or may not be the same Gate… it isn't really specified because when Edward goes through the Gate several times towards the end of the 2003 anime, he doesn't encounter Truth (at least not that we see)… so that is going to play a role in the way that this story goes… just a preview xD and gah thank you so much, I'm glad the thinking shows in the writing (if that makes sense…)

**Neusuada**: you're still here! :DDD yay! And thank you so much! x3 I'm so very glad!

**corporal cat****: **ooh thank you, and welcome my fabulous new reader! I am glad you are enjoying! :) butok because I'm annoying like this,I just wanna say my opinion in response to your second review: "In one of last episodes of the 2003 version, the one where he attempts a transmutation beneath the rubble, I don't think his death by the debris was the reason he came back." OK EVIDENCE! ((haha no you have a really good point, and like I said there is a lot to interpret but I wanna just explain myself to you all. I am not saying I am right, but I do want to prove that I've stayed faithful to the series. You don't have to read if you don't want to.)) Now this scene takes place in episode 50 of the 2003 fma anime, around 14 minutes in. He's underneath the rubble, injured, and weakly presses his hands together. Everything is then shown collapsing on top of him before he makes any move to transmute anything. Now, it can be interpreted both ways. I personally don't see how he could have opened the Gate on that side in the first place without a philosopher's stone/homunculus as payment, much less before he was crushed, but it isn't shown so I suppose interpreting that he performed a transmutation to get back through the Gate is an option as well. Then around 18.5 minutes in, he breaks back through the Gate and is surprised, saying "So that's it. That other 'me' over there died. I've used yet another life from the other side, haven't I?" Now this can be interpreted other ways I know, and you totally can keep your opinion, but I just wanted to show that I am not just making it up… it's based on the anime even though it can be interpreted either way.** The point I tried to make was that either way the life of that Edward in London was necessary for him to get back, as he points out. **But gah oops no one wants to listen to this D: thank you so much for your review! I love the ones that make me thing :D

**VampireFrootloopsRule**: dude I cannot stop laughing oh my god. But ok, I will keep that in mind, because Pride is a tad more terrifying and less cute than Wrath in my opinion…. Heh… And hehe, yeahhh I tend to do that whole cliffhanger thing? x] well now at least you know what actually happened! But the memory blank thing will have to wait a bit longer! :P

**Lizzie****: **Yep, that's why the alchemy had to wait! I figure on the one hand Edward really missed his alchemy and would be super excited to try it, but with everything that happened that day and how long it had been since he'd been able to use it, he kind of took a while to realize that was an option (my justification is that he was disoriented and stuff) And you were quite correct xD I have such wonderful readers/reviewers that pick up all the details! (though haha I guess it was a bit obvious to most of you xD) and yeah, so many directions… I'm having trouble with that too haha, because I see so many possibilities as well, but never fear I do have a plan! ((but to you and anyone reading, if you have a certain direction or thing you want me to try and include, feel free to give me your opinions! I make no promises, mind you, because I do have a plot I want to go with, but there is room to put more details in some gaps still, and you all have great ideas in your reviews and stuff :D but no pressure or anything, like I said I got this!)) Thank you for your review :D I'm glad I'm making you think xD

**Ashes2Ashes121****: **haha your guess was wonderfully correct xD and I'm glad you like the idea too/think it'll be interesting :D and you are most welcome, I love replying to all of your reviews/getting them and / thank you gah you're too nice. I'm flattered that you like my writing/authorness (… yes, I know that isn't a word… haha maybe I should work on writing properly in this part too haha). But nono, YOU rock! 3 and I really and truly tried to get this chapter out more quickly, so I hope you're still alive D: thank you again for your amazing review x]

**elysenjazz****: **you are quite perceptive x3 hehe you caught me trying to be sneaky. But gah wait wait I'm sorry I wasn't clear Alphonse didn't remember _all _of it he was simply writing down everything he _could_ remember. And ;-; I'm sorry if it's confusing! T_T I will try to make it more clear, but the two plots of the two animes are just so dang different and hard to balance sometimes.

**S J Smith****: **Dude…** watch COS**… lol, I mean well you don't have to, but it isn't as painful as it sounds/looks and you needa meet Alfons and it does provide some closure to the 2003 anime in my opinion! And I mean… well **does this fic actually make sense without it** o.O I commend you for not being really confused. Well I guess to fill you in if you don't watch it… well Alphonse (from the 2003 anime) is in Germany with Edward now due to certain circumstances… that will be important later in this fic… just a heads up D: but yeah, I agree that the 2003 anime had a little more heartbreak and misfortune than I would prefer, though I still love it. I won't make promises about the end of this fic because I don't wanna spoil anything, but I hope to give Edward a happier ending than was given in the anime.

**redstarangel26****: **thank you thank you thank you! And haha, yeahh it takes a lot of brain power to write as well xD I have had to rewatch the whole end of the 2003 anime (which was painful beyond belief T_T) as well as COS. And ahaha I'm so glad my updates inspire such enthusiasm xDD I assure you that your reviews provoke a similar reaction in me, especially this one because it was the first in so long (I was quite happy you all were still here and "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" describes my reaction pretty accurately xD) And yay! I'm glad you like the two personalities, because I wanted to get them right. It seems that Edward (2003 Ed) has been through more hardship than Brotherhood Ed (though I know he has been through a lot too), so I think that he had lost a little of his spirit...

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, and thanks to everyone who followed and favorited as well! It means a lot and makes me even more excited about writing x] Until next time! **

**~ Night Rain**


	17. Welcome Back

_"Wha- where am I…?" _

Ed's head was spinning… or was it Edward's head? Regardless, both Ed's unstable soul and Edward's weakened body made it difficult to maintain even a sitting position.

Ed looked down at the top of Alphonse's head, pressed snugly against his chest. _"Could… could this be…?!"_

"Al…?" he asked warily, his voice raspy due to the dryness of his throat and lack of use during the time this body was dormant.

"Yeah, it's me brother," Alphonse murmured, hardly loosening his grip. He struggled to keep his voice steady and not let his tears of relief be seen.

_"Where am I?!"_ Ed wanted to ask as his eyes darted about his new surroundings. While there was something nostalgic about the unfamiliar room, he was certain it wasn't his… right? Or was it…

_"Wait… I guess it could be…"_ Ed's temples began to throb and his thinking slowed._ "Is this… where I live…?"_

* * *

"Why would a simple transmutation like that be enough to open the Gate?!" Al cried, uncharacteristically clenching his fists with anger and frustration.

"Well, I've been thinking," Edward began as he paced back and forth in front of the chair Al was sitting on in the living room. "the Gate connects our worlds, right? For some unknown reason, it seems to have transported me to this world. Wouldn't it make sense that it required something in exchange to return to the dimension I came from?"

"But equivalent exchange is usually immediate," Al countered. "I've never seen or heard of a delayed payment like that."

"True, but in this case I'm not sure if classic equivalent exchange applies…"

Al frowned, deep in thought. "Well, let's say that for some reason the Gate _did_ need to take a soul back to replace yours in an equivalent exchange of sorts—"

"Then why didn't it just take your soul back again?!" Winry protested to Edward before Al could continue. She was sitting on the couch next to Al's chair and appeared relatively calm and collected, though understandably frustrated.

Ed paused a moment before answering, standing still for only an instant before pacing once more as he thought. The painful weight of guilt constricting his chest slowed him more than his lack of understanding.

_"It should have been my soul that went back."_

"Maybe it's because it's brother's body?" Al suggested. "While normally brother's soul would be more connected to his own body, Edward was the one controlling it at the time."

Edward contemplated this possibility, agreeing that it was plausible. "I think that could be very close if not correct. The problem's that no research has been done on this kind of alchemy. And that brings us back to the question of why and how my soul got here in the first place. Someone must have been involved in sending it, but I can't remember."

"Wait, how much don't you remember?" Winry asked, her eyebrows coming together with concern.

Edward glared at the ground. "Too much. Right now I remember everything except for what happened during the last two times I passed through the Gate. But before… earlier this morning, I forgot I even had a brother. I was fully prepared to stay in this world since I couldn't remember what I'd left behind."

"You forgot that much? So the Gate altered your memories…?" Winry inferred.

"Could they have been used as payment for your passage here…?" Al pondered.

"I don't think so. When I first got here and first saw you, I know for a fact that I still remembered _my_ Alphonse because I compared the two of you in my head. You look very similar but also quite different in certain ways. So I doubt it was payment since my memory only seemed to cut out at certain times when I was thinking about my previous world, but not at others." Edward paused. It was true. He'd only had memory gaps that related to his previous world in Germany. He'd remembered Winry still even once he forgot Alphonse… But some of his memories about his original world had been altered, or rather ignored, when they conflicted with the world he was currently in…

"So you lost it _after_ getting here… that's strange…"

* * *

Images flashed behind his retinas, overwhelming his consciousness with both dark and brilliant colors accompanied by the sounds and sensations of his memory.

Despite the vividness of what he saw, his mind remained slow and clouded, unable to sort through everything. As the infinite fragments of his past surfaced, occasionally one stood out among the rest. A pair of blue eyes. A bright smile. The sound of people calling his name. Someone calling him "brother."

A dark place.

A pure white realm of everything and nothing.

A devious grin.

* * *

"THE GATE!" Ed shouted, returning to the present with a jolt.

Hearing this, Alphonse released Ed and sat back up, looking at him with wide eyes.

_"Wait, did Al get pulled through too?!" _Ed's thoughts were racing, still jumbled but rapidly piecing back together.

"So the Gate _was _the reason you were unconscious!" Alphonse exclaimed, understanding at least a small sliver of the situation.

Ed was beginning to overcome the haziness in his head… now that he'd blinked more and his golden eyes had come into focus, he could see that the person in front of him looked different from his brother. This boy seemed significantly younger and had a slightly different complexion. His hair was light brown hair instead of blonde and his eyes were a darker color. Ed knew he wasn't in his own world. At first he'd been afraid that Al's soul had been pulled with him somehow, but now he was thinking more clearly. Could this 'Al' be _Edward's_ brother?

But as usual, there was something even more unsettling than mistaking this boy for his brother (they did look very similar after all). What bothered Ed was that, for those few minutes just after he woke up, his mind had gone blank. He vaguely knew that his surroundings were foreign, but couldn't remember why. He'd failed to remember his home. He'd failed to remember the people that shaped his life.

Now he knew how Edward had felt… the mixture of guilt and fear was unbearable. How could he have forgotten everyone, even if just for a second?! And would it happen again?

Ed struggled to swing his legs off the side of the bed. He didn't know what the use was at this point, but staying there wasn't an option. He felt frustratingly helpless being bedridden, perhaps because reminded him of the time he'd spent recovering after losing his arm and leg years ago. Dizziness and fatigue, however, caused him to slump forward. If not for Alphonse's quick reflexes, he would have slid off the bed and crashed to the floor.

"Take it easy! This body hasn't had anything to eat in a long time, and we could hardly give it any fluids either!" Alphonse scolded as he gently supported Ed's shoulders, holding him upright in a sitting position. "There aren't effective IVs here yet to keep sick or injured people hydrated," he continued to explain. "At least, none we could afford or get on such short notice, so we had to improvise…" Al paused, quickly glancing down at Edward's elbow despite his best efforts not to draw attention to it. Ed slowly looked down at this body's arms. He gasped.

In the crest of his left elbow, a bandage covered a patch of that felt swollen and sensitive. His skin must have swelled too much for the makeshift IV to be inserted any longer. But that wasn't the reason for his horror. He moved the fingers of his right arm. His right _automail_ arm.

"No… why… this can't be happening!" Ed choked out, his breathing suddenly short and distressed. He'd finally regained his flesh right arm and rehabilitated it to function normally. He never wanted to feel the dull sensation and limited motor skills of an automail arm ever again, so why now?!

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse was alarmed, noticing Ed staring in horror down at his automail hand. "Did something happen to the nerve connections in your arm?"

Ed shifted his gaze to Alphonse, reality donning on him. Thinking back, he remembered how Edward had paid an unusual amount of attention to their right arm when they'd shared a body. He'd made unnecessary little movements, such as subtly stretching the tendons in his hand or running his fingertips across the tabletop. Edward had never gotten his arm back, had he? Somewhere in his mind Ed had already known this, but it still came as a shock.

Ed took a deep breath. "Alphonse…" he paused to once again make sure this was indeed Edward's brother. The resemblance with his Al was overwhelming, though there were more significant differences than between himself and Edward. This Alphonse had darker hair that was styled differently to resemble Edward's in the front, but cut short in the back. His eyes were also different. Instead of the golden ones Al had, Alphonse's were light hazel.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

Ed gathered his courage and braced himself. Telling the truth would only get more painful were he to wait. "Alphonse… I'm… I'm so sorry."

* * *

_"Welcome back, Edward Elric." Truth's voice mocked, echoing through the white expanse of the Gate._

_Ed stared wide-eyed at the figure sitting in front of him, unable to even speak. This couldn't be happening… not after all he and Al had been through in order to be free from this accursed place and never go back._

_Truth grinned. "You seem surprised to see me. Could it be you didn't expect to return so soon…? Or perhaps you didn't expect to return at all…."_

_"But… my… my gate! I gave it up in exchange for leaving here with Al!" Ed protested, desperately trying to refute this seemingly impossible situation with logic but making little progress. He couldn't perform alchemy anymore. He'd sacrificed his gate and used it to bring Al and his body back, hadn't he?!_

_Truth's laugh echoed through the endless dimension. _

_"Indeed, you 'gave up' your gate as payment, but did you honestly believe you had the power to destroy it? Human ignorance never ceases to amaze me," he scoffed mockingly._

_Ed glared. _"What the hell is Truth talking about?!"_ he thought. Ed had transmuted his own gate and watched it disintegrate. _"How could it be possible for my gate to still—"

_"Yes, how _is_ it possible for your gate to still exist?" Truth predicted Ed's thoughts, or more likely knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's quite simple. You merely lost the ability to use your gate. In other words, you lost the consciousness of its existence, just like those in your world who cannot perform alchemy."_

_Ed's blank stare would have been rather comical, if not for the situation._

_Truth sighed. "I suppose since you're here I might as well give you the knowledge you seek. No soul can be separated from the Gate. In fact, each soul is connected to their own gate, and it is an integral part of their existence. Without it, souls would have no place to return to once their bodies have expired."_

_Ed's eyes were genuinely interested despite his predicament. "I knew that each alchemist had a gate, but I never really thought about the difference between alchemists and non-alchemists." He began thinking out loud. "So each gate is connected to a soul, but people don't always utilize their gate while in life… but even after all this time it's not clear what a gate even _is_ exactly. It holds knowledge of the truth, and of course 'within the Gate' is also this white realm, but it seems like there's something more." _

_"That is correct," Truth explained indifferently. "Alchemists are merely humans who have the ability to utilize the Gate more efficiently, and have adapted it's power to their advantage. Each alchemist has increased awareness of the knowledge within the Gate, or in your case first-hand experience of the Gate itself, which allows them to perform alchemy."_

_Ed paused for a while before speaking again. Though he also was quite curious about the role of the Gate in the context of death and the afterlife, he had a more pressing question. "Ok, but tell me something. If a soul is connected to a specific gate, and alchemy has to do with opening that gate, why was _my soul _transported through the Gate when _Edward_ performed alchemy?"_

_Truth paused, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. Soon he spoke again, cryptic as usual._

_"Balance must be maintained. The equilibrium between worlds was disturbed and needed to be adjusted. Besides… it's the price Edward Elric paid."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?! I paid my final price years ago when I gave up my gate!" Ed shouted._

_"No no, I didn't mean you," Truth clarified dryly._

_"Then… you mean the 'Edward Elric' whose soul came to my world?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"But what do you mean that it's the price he paid? _I'm_ the one paying a price right now!" Ed argued, getting caught up in the weight of the situation. Normally his thoughts wouldn't be as selfish, but something about being trapped within the Gate after all he'd sacrificed to escape it ruined his mood._

_"Like I said, the balance of the worlds was disturbed and had to be restored. You of all people should understand the importance of equivalent exchange."_

_Ed paused, collecting himself. Though angered by Truth's condescension, he was actually becoming used to it and therefore could organize his thoughts. _"I may not get another chance to gather information about everything that's happened," he thought. Taking a deep breath, Ed continued.

_"I don't understand," he said steadily. "What disturbed the 'balance' that you mentioned?"_

_Truth sighed. "Very well, I'll explain it so that even you can understand." Ed glared in response to Truth's tone. "Think about it this way: it's unstable for two souls to reside in one body, and bringing one of said souls here helped restore that equilibrium." _

_"Ok, but you still haven't explained why it was _my _soul, or why Edward was able to get to our world in the first place if it threw off the universe's balance."_

_"That is due to another transaction being completed, which once again was caused by you humans."_

_Rather than interrupting or responding, Ed stared at Truth expectantly. Slightly amused perhaps, Truth continued._

_"The realm of truth, what lies within each person's gate, itself is not meant to be visited without a significant price. Even more so, souls and bodies are not meant to enter the Gate from one world and exit the Gate into a different world."_

_Ed's eyebrows came together as he sorted out his thoughts and voiced his inference. "So Edward passed through the Gate to a different world, which threw everything off balance…? But then why didn't he pay a price immediately?"_

_"That depends which time you refer to," Truth was showing uncharacteristic patience._

_"Of course!" Ed realized. "He'd passed through the Gate before, right?! Is that what disturbed the balance and—" Ed paused mid-sentence. "But then why is he still journeying from world to world? Wouldn't that go against the order of things as well?"_

_Truth frowned again. In fact, Ed had never seen Truth so bothered._

_"His body and soul are no longer grounded. Passing through the Gate too many times has made him unstable."_

_There was silence. Ed couldn't form words to respond to that. _

_"D-does that mean…"_

_"It is not my job to predict the future, alchemist. Besides, he's not the only one."_

* * *

.

.

.

**To all of my amazing readers:**

**I am still here, and I am so very sorry for my long absence. Aside from schoolwork, I kind of had my laptop stolen and lost a lot of the work I'd put into future chapters for this story. While I've been able to recreate it all, the experience kind of discouraged me for a while. Nevertheless, I most definitely intend on finishing this story. Thank you so much for your patience, and- *gets hit in the face by flaming wrenches of doom***

**…**

**Yep totally deserved… T_T but I hope you're still there, and thank you so much for your continued support! I won't be addressing the reviews for the sake of publishing ASAP, but if you guys want I'll start that up again (do you want me to respond to the reviews..? Please tell me if you have a second/time to review/don't hate me. ._.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**- Night Rain**

**Editing Note: Rather than "Ed paused mid-sentence" I originally had "Ed stopped short (NO PUN INTENDED)."**

**Edit: just to be clear about my writing style, italics are either something that a character is thinking (in their head/not spoken out loud) OR a flashback of some sort. The scene in the Gate with Truth is a flashback (but just happened).**


	18. Procrastination

It hadn't been the first time Alphonse watched a loved one fade away as illness overtook them. While his brother's body had remained, his spirit was absent. It had seemed like he was already gone, leaving behind only an empty shell, barely clinging to life.

But now Edward was back? No, Alphonse wasn't that naïve or oblivious. Even though Edward seemed to have returned, something still wasn't right.

"Why are you apologizing…?" Alphonse asked hesitantly. He didn't like Ed's tone at all. It was rare for his brother to sound so distressed. Though Edward often grew upset while thinking back to the world they came from, he never showed it openly. Normally Alphonse would try to comfort his brother, but honestly this was one problem for which he couldn't see a solution. He didn't want to drudge up painful memories, and hoped that Edward would be able to eventually find a life he enjoyed there in Germany. And all the while, Alphonse knew Edward was trying to protect him by holding his suffering in. Edward didn't want Alphonse to worry, and most certainly didn't want to bring his younger brother down with him. Because of this, Alphonse knew that if his brother was actually expressing such painful emotions, the current situation must be grave.

"Alphonse… I…" Ed just couldn't bring himself to say the words. There was no way to phrase it in a way that wouldn't hurt him. _I'm not your brother. Your brother isn't even in this world anymore._

"Brother, please, tell me what's wrong!" Alphonse's face was a mask of worry, but hid other emotions. His primary concern was for his brother, of course, but beneath that was a sort of impatience. Alphonse knew there was something wrong, and was unusually frustrated that his brother wouldn't tell him. But perhaps more than that, he wanted to know what his brother had seen…

Meanwhile, Ed's mind had frozen up. So much was wrong that he didn't know where to begin.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" Alphonse continued after Ed didn't, his voice starting to rise. "And did you really see the Gate?" Even in his miserable state, Ed noticed the mix of emotions displayed in that final question. Disbelief and worry, fear and dread, but also… curiosity…? Hope?

"So you do want to go back…" Ed stated quietly.

Alphonse froze, pain flashing across his face. "I…" he looked at the ground shamefully. It was true. He wanted to go _home_. But his reasons spanned beyond simply missing the world in which he'd grown up and spent the majority of his life. Instead, he missed the people they'd left behind, and even more than that… he missed seeing his brother happy. While they'd been through countless hardships and painful experiences, Edward still had managed to cling to the hope of someday restoring their bodies and completing their quest. Now, though it seemed his brother no longer minded his artificial limbs as much, he no longer looked towards the future in the same way. Sure, Edward still was intent on researching the scientific principles of this new world, but Alphonse could see his brother using this research as a means to keep himself busy. To escape from thinking about the past perhaps.

"I'm happy here, where you are brother," Alphonse finally stated. "I mean, I do miss the world we came from sometimes, but we've made a life here as well." He looked back to Ed with a firm expression. "I will never regret my decision to follow you here."

Ed smiled sadly. He could see without a doubt that this boy was another version of his own younger brother, and not just in appearance. Taking a deep breath and regaining some of his composure, Ed forced himself to think clearly and face the situation head on. He had to tell Alphonse sooner or later, and waiting would just make things more painful. At the same time, he knew that it would be better to make him understand the situation first, rather than just blurting out something like "I'm not the Edward Elric from this world," which would generate more questions than answers. What made things difficult was that Ed didn't quite know all of Edward and Alphonse's experience with the Gate and travel between worlds. He did, however, know that the brothers weren't from Germany originally.

"Speaking of that… you remember the Gate, right Alphonse?" Ed began.

"… Yes." Alphonse had a million worries and doubts, but he didn't voice them and instead waited patiently, albeit nervously, for his "brother" to continue.

"And you remember travelling from another world to this one, correct?" Ed continued.

"Of course."

"Well, what if I told you that it happened again…?" Ed braced himself, unsure of Alphonse's response.

After a long pause, the boy spoke. "Do you mean… that while you were unconscious, you passed through the Gate?!"

Ed's eyebrows came together. It wasn't going to be easy to explain this. "Technically both yes and no…"

"Of course, since your body was here the whole time. Wait, does that mean your soul did though?!"

"Yeah but Alphonse wait, it isn't that simple."

"That's right, you never answered, did you actually see the Gate then?" Alphonse asked. While normally he listened more closely to his brother, it was normal for him to get caught up in the moment when overly excited. In this case, the sudden hope of alchemy being possible even in Germany, as well as the possibility of passing through the Gate once again, of going home, had made him blind to the signs he usually would have noticed. As his mind raced, he assumed that Ed's hesitance and distress was due to something he'd seen, or the fact that he hadn't been able to find a repeatable way back through the Gate.

Ed was trying desperately to collect his resolve. It was going to hurt, but it was the only way.

"Yes, I did see the Gate," Ed began, "But Alphonse, I need to tell you something."

Alphonse finally sensed Ed's tone. His brother wasn't excited, even though he'd seen the Gate, which they had thought was out of reach forever after they sealed it. Something was off, and only now could he sense that it was more than mere disorientation and weakness from being unconscious.

"Brother, what is it? What's wrong?"

Ed took a deep breath. "Alphonse, I'm not—"

Suddenly the door creaked open, startling the two brothers and interrupting Ed's words. Only the sliver of a brown eye could be seen before a soft gasp was heard and the door swung open.

"Edward you're ok!" the girl yelled as she burst into the room and ran to Ed, embracing him in a tight hug. Ed was too stunned to react. Alphonse chuckled at Ed's embarrassed facial expression.

"I was going to get you soon," Alphonse addressed the newcomer smiling, who freed Ed and sat up, brown hair spilling over her shoulders as she turned to listen. "You're back from town already?" he continued.

"Well, I felt like I should return home," she replied. "And it looks like my intuition was right." She laughed. "So Edward, how are you feeling? Do you need something? Can I make you anything to eat?"

Ed stared at her with confusion. "R-Rose?!"

Alphonse's gaze shifted abruptly to Ed, a range of emotions flickering in his hazel eyes.

"Very funny Edward," the woman with an uncanny resemblance to Rose Thomas rolled her eyes, but then sighed contently, ignoring what she assumed was a joke. "But really Edward, I'm so glad you're awake again! We've been so worried about you, Alphonse especially."

"Noah, I was fine…" Alphonse protested. He didn't want Edward to feel any guilt, though his brother's prolonged unconsciousness had in fact been a terrifying experience for Alphonse. As he trailed off, Alphonse was absorbing the situation. He thought now that he might understand what was going on, but he didn't like his theory.

Ed's thoughts had become muddled again. _He called her_ _Noah? She isn't Rose then…?_ Looking closely at the girl, Ed noticed that her skin tone was darker and her hair was all brown without the pink-tinted bangs. In the back of his mind, Ed wondered about if there was a Winry in this world, as well as pondered how close Edward had gotten to this woman while still having feelings for the blonde mechanic he'd left behind.

He pushed these thoughts away and finally spoke up, trying to play his role as Edward with this girl so as not to complicate the situation further. "It's ok now, I'm really fine!" Ed glanced at Alphonse and accidentally met his gaze, since the younger boy had been studying Ed's movements and interactions intently.

At that moment, Alphonse's expression and mannerisms were similar enough to Al's that Ed could read him. He somehow knew that Alphonse had figured it out, even if the boy didn't know that his suspicions were correct yet.

Ed realized that there was no more room for procrastination. Suddenly it hit him, something that should have been in his mind but for some reason had been overlooked. He didn't even know what was happening on the other side of the Gate, back where he came from! Was Edward all right?! There wasn't time to be sitting around! "R-… _Noah_?" He began unsteadily, "Were you serious about that food offer?"

"Of course! A lot's on sale today, so I was planning on going back out and buying supplies," she replied.

"Sounds great!" Ed said too quickly.

Noah mistook some of his nervousness for enthusiasm. "All right then! I'll be back soon, ok?" she said happily. Noah was glad that Alphonse had his older brother back after he'd waited and worried for so long.

"Thanks, Noah." Alphonse smiled at her gratefully, but couldn't muster a very convincing cheerfulness. He knew something was very wrong. His brother was acting even stranger than before Noah had arrived, and the sinking feeling in Alphonse's stomach grew as he pondered a reason why. As their roommate breezed out the door, oblivious of the impending conflict, Ed turned to Alphonse again. There was no way to transition into this topic. He just had to say it directly, or honestly he feared he never would. For some reason, his motivation seemed to be slipping away, and he didn't trust himself anymore. His lack of resolve and the pressure he felt in his head frightened him. While he was aware of the situation, part of his mind was wandering, thinking how this world wouldn't be that bad a place to live in after all…

Ed shook his head from side to side, making his bangs increasingly messy, in an attempt to concentrate.

"Alphonse, like I said, I need to tell you something."

"Yes… go ahead," Alphonse replied, bracing himself.

"Alphonse, I'm… I'm not actually your brother," Ed finally blurted out shamefully. Alphonse froze for a second, before responding shakily.

"Wait… what are you talking about?!" Alphonse's voice shot up nervously.

"Just as I said, I'm not your brother. That's why I didn't remember Noah and why I've probably been acting differently since I woke up."

"Even if that's true, that doesn't explain anything!" Alphonse protested, clinging to the futile idea that his brother was just disoriented.

"Alphonse… I'm from another world, one that exists on the other side of the Gate but that isn't the world you and Edward originally came from. My soul and your brother's soul got mixed up somehow, though neither of us could really understand why."

"That's… but then… who _are _you?!" Alphonse stood up, horrified that his theory had actually been somewhat correct.

"Wait, let me explain!" Ed stood up quickly, extending a hand towards Alphonse. "It was an accident and—" Ed gasped as his head spun and his legs gave out.

"Watch out!" Alphonse just barely caught him in time to steady him and guide him back onto the bed. "Take it easy. You may be conscious, but you… _this body_ is dehydrated and malnourished still."

Ed sighed with frustration. It could probably wait, but he needed to ask.

"It's been bothering me actually. Why is it that this body is so weak after such a short time? Even without a soul and nutrients, the body should still remain relatively unharmed for a bit. How come it's degraded so much?"

Alphonse gave Ed a puzzled look. "How much is known about medicine in… your world? Eight days is a long time for the human body to go without food and with minimal water."

Ed froze. _Eight days?!_ "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed. "Edward was only in my body for one day before I got sent here!"

"Wait, my brother was in _your_ body too?!"

"Yes, but that's not the point! It's only been one day since his soul reached my world!"

"No…" Alphonse said slowly. "Brother's been unconscious since last Sunday. Today is Monday. It's been eight days since he wouldn't wake up."

Ed's response seemed caught in his throat. _Eight days?!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's here, though it's very very late... ha... isn't the title ironic...? ha... T_T I am so very sorry, and a thank you to all of you who haven't given up on me/the story! (And thank you Guest for leaving that review and motivating me to write despite my impending doom aka midterms).

Anyway, first!

**IMPORTANT: Age Discussion in my Fic (as asked by Lizzie)**

**How old is Germany Al (who I call Alphonse)? Let's review canon facts. In the 2003 anime, Alphonse is 10 when he loses his body. Then, Edward is 16 and Alphonse is 15 when Alphonse's body is restored, but to Alphonse's 10-year-old self. This is also when Edward is transported to London/Germany.**

**~ 2 years pass ~**

**Conqueror of Shamballa: Edward is 18, so technically Alphonse is 17 but his body is only 12 or 13.**

**~ My Fic is set about 1 year after the events in COS ~**

**One year since Shamballa events, so Edward is 19 and Alphonse's body is 13-14 (though Alphonse is technically 18).**

**Brotherhood (Ed and Al) Ages: **

**Ed was almost 17 when the Promised Day happened. My fic is set in the time after the Promised Day, but BEFORE Ed and Al leave to go research alchemy. In the manga/anime, Ed is 18 when he leaves (the last scene with Winry). Therefore, in the setting of the fic, Ed recently turned 18 and Al is almost 17. **

**((I hope this helped everyone and isn't too confusing! While it would be nice to have each pair of counterparts be the exact same age, it's not possible if I stay with cannon ages, which I want to. But they are close enough that they work. I mean, they're in separate dimensions it's ok if they were born a year off from each other!))**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Lizzie**: thank you so much for being so nice ;A; and YOUR QUESTION ok it's important and I did a bunch of research to try and figure out the most canon way to answer it! I hope it helped!

**Ashes2Ashes121: **nonono I love commenting on reviews, especially if it's clarifying something or responding or anything! I just wondered if anyone didn't like it/thought it was taking away from the story. Since no one thinks that, I'll keep responding! :D Oh and one little clarification just in case it was confusing: Ed is inside of the Gate in part of the last chapter. He has passed through the gate and is in Germany, as was shown at the very beginning of last chapter (the chapter that you reviewed) but then (in the italicized part) it went into a flashback of him actually inside of the Gate J

**vildtiger**: that's great! I'm so glad that my perception of the gate is "canon" enough to still make sense. I really wanted to stay true to the series and alter as little as possible, just fill in the "gaps" between the two different stories with my own interpretations/additions. :3

**ArtisticFantasy: **;A; you're so nice thank you! and that's great IT MAKES SENSE TO SOMEONE ELSE TOO! YAY! xD

**GuestWithCake:** HAPPY (VERY BELATED) BIRTHDAY! That is an amazing coincidence! I'm glad I finally got myself to post when I did then instead of waiting :)

**Reviewer74:** Thank you! x]

**FAN. ALL:** thank you for being so supportive! I'll keep updating I promise!

** imafuckingusername. dealwithit:** / Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the crossover!

**Joker Oak:** It will most definitely be continued, I'm just really slow with my writing right now I'm sorry T_T but thank you so much for reviewing!

**soulstudent:** ahahaha "Ed-ception" xDD

**tsukinopen**: ahaha yup "yikes problems" sums up most of this fic so far xD

**elysenjazz**: haha, boredom is a killer xD and thank you! :)

**VampireFrootloopsRule**: I DON'T KNOW YET EITHER! ….. erm…. Well… hehe….. ok I kind of do know nvm but you must wait and find out! :P (and omg hi I haven't talked to you in forever!)

**The Best Kind of Mad: **ahaha nono, your review was amazing and it's ok if it isn't "constructive" it was still wonderful and funny and motivational! xD THANK YOU!

**Harryswoman**: *shrieks and dodges mega wrench* I CAN'T UPDATE IF I HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE! Haha, thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker -.-**:**

**FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom: **I love your questions! But some I shouldn't answer yet. You will find out why Edward's memories were so messed up later on, but it's not because his mind was "left behind" per se… grrr the whole mind, body and soul relationship is so complicated -.- So according to canon FMA:B, the mind is what links the body and soul together. But it never specifies where the mind resides, ie. if Al's mind is still with him technically when he's bound to the armor or if the mind was something in between him and his body?! I still cannot understand it exactly. In my fic, therefore, I'm gonna deal with the body as a vessel and the soul as kind of the essence of a person, including their mind/thinking. And just think, memory loss has happened in FMA before… what caused it..? ;P and hehehe Alphonse hehehe. OK thank you for your review and HOLY CRAP RUN MUSTANG IS AFTER YOU!?

**SapphireClaw:** ooh I draw better at night too! :D AND HERE IS MOREEEEEE (for now I'm sorry it took so long! ;-;)

**Guest**: THANK YOUU! :D

**December 05****th****:** oh my gosh really?! Thank you that's so flattering! /

Thank you all so very much for reviewing, and for reading in the first place! I am so very sorry that my updates have been taking so long. I've been really busy with college so don't want to make promises I cannot keep, but I definitely will keep updating/continue the fic, there is no question of that! The only unsure part is how long I'll take -.-

But thank you all so much! ;A;

~ Night Rain


	19. What Truth?

"But… that isn't possible! Edward was only with us in the other world for a day!" Ed protested with confusion.

"Like I said, my brother has been unconscious for eight days, over a week!" Alphonse replied, remaining calmer than Ed but beginning to lose his composure. What did this person mean, that Edward was in another world? Had he gone home?! But who was this then…?

"Then how is this possible?! I'm certain that your brother, Edward, was only in my world for about a day before I was sent here." Ed hardly noticed that he was just repeating himself. All things considered, he was beginning to lose a bit of self-confidence.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alphonse interrupted Ed. "Before we go any further, I need to know who I'm talking to and where my brother is," he said, firm and serious.

Ed looked at the Alphonse in front of him. "_Of course, I haven't even explained anything yet…"_ he thought. _"It's going to be difficult to explain… but I guess this is what Edward went through too, isn't it?"_ For some reason, Ed chuckled at this parallel. Alphonse stared at him in disbelief.

"What is so funny about this?!" he asked loudly, beginning to lose his temper. Ed was in a strange mood. It was almost as if he was avoiding the reality and seriousness of the situation. Unlike before, however, he still had most of his memory and knew this was real. Nevertheless, he suddenly found the predicament inexplicably amusing.

"It's because I'm finally starting to understand _myself_ a bit better," he replied with a sad smile. Alphonse didn't understand Ed's double meaning, and was getting even more agitated.

"Stop avoiding the subject!"

Ed sighed, his emotions stabilizing. If Edward had the patience and persistence to explain, so could he.

"I am Edward Elric," Ed stated simply. Alphonse's eyes widened with frustration, as he assumed this was just a stalling tactic or joke, but before he could respond Ed continued. "But don't misunderstand, I'm not your brother. This might be difficult to accept at first, but I'm an Edward Elric from another world – one that's on the other side of the Gate."

* * *

_Body, soul,  
__heart, mind, flesh  
__somehow all  
__together mesh_

* * *

"So you're saying that there is _another_ world that the Gate leads to?!" Alphonse confirmed, still struggling to accept what Ed was telling him. At first he'd assumed that somehow this person was from their original world, but Ed had just finished explaining that he had meant a different world entirely.

"Exactly," Ed replied, trying to read Alphonse's reaction. "I know that you and Edward, your brother that is, came through the Gate to this world. It seems that _my_ world is also connected to this one somehow." He watched as Alphonse, deep in thought, processed all of the information he'd just received.

Finally, Alphonse spoke. "If I were to believe everything you're saying," Alphonse continued. "Then tell me, where is my actual brother?"

Ed swallowed. To be honest, that was partly what he was worried about. Ed was, of course, preoccupied with how he would be able to return to his own world, but hadn't ignored the fact that Edward might have been affected by that rebounding transmutation as well. But Ed had faith in his other self! There's no way something like that would do him in, of that he was certain.

"As far as I know," Ed began. "Your brother is still in my world, in my body. As I already mentioned, somehow his soul was transported through the Gate. For a while, we both were in the same body actually." Ed looked up at Alphonse and was surprised to see some understanding in his hazel eyes.

"I see…" Alphonse looked at Ed, a bit less suspicious than before, though still not entirely trusting. "My brother told me that something like that happened to him before, when he first came to Germany… which is where we are now." Alphonse clarified quickly at the end, not knowing what Ed knew.

"Oh, he told us about that as well…" Ed thought back to the story Edward had shared and couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"So you actually spoke with him then?!" Alphonse lit up. He also wondered a bit about Ed's disturbed reaction to his brother's story. Edward hadn't shared all of the details with Alphonse… "So he's safe then," Alphonse continued, becoming somber again, a sad but somewhat relieved smile on his face. "Well, at least I know that his soul made it across."

Ed didn't like Alphonse's tone. "Wait a minute, you sound like you're ready to give up! Just knowing he's alive isn't enough!"

"I haven't 'given up!'" Alphonse protested defensively, a bit offended. To be honest though, Alphonse couldn't muster that much hope. He would definitely give every effort he could to find Edward, even if that took the rest of his life, but he really didn't have much of a plan. After all, the world they were in didn't even have alchemy, the only known way to open the Gate. And unlike the last time, no more homunculi were left to serve as a catalyst or sacrifice. "I just meant that it's good to know he wasn't taken over by your soul permanently or something!" Alphonse avoided Ed's eye contact as he tried to recover and hide his hesitation.

Ed frowned at that thought, but was also annoyed by Alphonse's insinuation.

"If anything it was nearly the opposite," Ed said childishly. "That idiot decided to take control of my body, as if I was just a little voice in his head going along for the ride!" Ed pouted. Alphonse looked curiously at the person in front of him. While of course the body was his brother's, something else about Ed reminded Alphonse of Edward. Or perhaps he reminded him of how Edward had been in the past, before his enthusiasm for the future had begun to fade. Alphonse laughed, and then met Ed's surprised look with one of his own. He hadn't expected to actually find humor in this situation.

"Um, sorry," Alphonse quickly tried to explain. "It's just that you suddenly reminded me of my brother, that's all. I mean, of course you look like him, but the way you're acting too."

Ed smiled at Alphonse, also seeing similarities to Al in the flustered way he tried to explain everything. "Yeah, it's surprising how similar the four of us have turned out to be, even though we're from different worlds."

Alphonse smiled hesitantly, a bit curious. Ed's implications about "four" of them suggested that there was another Alphonse Elric on his side of the Gate. What was this person like? After all, he'd never gotten to meet Alfons, his "other self" from Germany. And in addition to that, Alphonse could already tell that Ed's world was more similar to his original one based on the fact that Ed knew about the Gate. He assumed that meant there was alchemy in that world as well. "We never thought there were other worlds being connected by the Gate, besides the two we knew existed," Alphonse pondered. "This could change our whole understanding of the flow of alchemy and equivalent exchange."

"Yeah, my brother and I have the same problem," Ed replied after a pause, watching Alphonse curiously, surprised that he had seemed to accept everything so far. "But we didn't even know that the Gate could lead to other worlds, aside from where Truth is, and someone's soul, or even entire self, being transported through the Gate to another place was difficult for us to understand and accept, especially because it doesn't seem to have been on purpose."

Coming from different worlds, both Ed and Alphonse couldn't understand the significance of certain details in each other's explanations. Ed didn't know how significantly the existence of a third world affected Alphonse and Edward's perception of alchemy, because he didn't know about their discoveries regarding the source of alchemic energy in their original world: human life becoming energy from the other side of the Gate. And then there was the fact that Alphonse and Edward had experienced the Gate in a very different way than Ed and Al had.

_"What did he mean by that, I wonder…"_ Alphonse thought. But he decided to wait a bit before asking for clarification. Instead, he moved on to a more pressing question.

"So how is it that so much time has passed since my brother's soul left his body?" Alphonse wondered aloud. "Assuming that my brother's soul left during that night eight days ago, making his body remain unconscious, there is a lot of time in between that is unaccounted for if you say he was only in your world for a day…"

Various explanations flashed through Ed's mind. There were countless possibilities. In the end, he narrowed it down to a few: a difference in the flow of time in each of the two worlds as well as within the Gate, a time lag of sorts that occurred when passing through the Gate, and some sort of amnesia that caused him to forget a week's worth of events.

"I don't have any evidence," Ed began, "but I think I might know why it's been so long here while Edward was only in my world for a day. While there are several possibilities, I've narrowed it down to a few. First, it's possible that time passes at a different rate here compared with on the other side of the Gate." Ed's stomach tightened. He didn't like that theory, because it meant that, even if he could get back to his side of the Gate, the timeline might not be consistent.

Alphonse thought for a moment. "I suppose that could be true, but in our experience the worlds have a similar flow of time," Alphonse explained. "The time my brother and I spent on opposite sides of the gate before was about the same, and it seems that the parallel worlds often have doppelgangers, or people who resemble each other, that are about the same age."

"Interesting," Ed took in the new information. It made sense, since he and Edward were about the same age. He looked at Alphonse though, who appeared significantly younger than Al. "Edward and I are the same age about, but how old are you…? My brother is already almost seventeen."

Alphonse frowned. "I'm also technically seventeen, even though it doesn't look like it," he said sheepishly. "My body didn't quite age while it was in the Gate."

"What?! Really?" Ed was surprised, since his and Al's experience had been quite different. "That's strange… Al's body aged as time passed outside of the Gate."

Alphonse's eyes widened. "But how did his body survive for that long then?! It seemed like mine was in suspended animation or something, but where would a body get nutrients if it were actually growing?"

Ed chuckled. "His body wasn't in very good shape when we finally got it back, but it was being sustained by the things that I was eating and drinking to an extent. It's a bit complicated, but we assumed it was because our souls and bodies were connected, or linked, when we performed _that_ human transmutation."

"Interesting…" Alphonse was fascinated by how differently things had played out for Ed and Al compared to in his original world. The way that the Gate had worked, in particular, seemed very different. But if he asked about all of this now, they wouldn't ever finish the discussion they'd started. "And your other ideas about the time lapse…?" he asked Ed.

"Well, my other two theories are either that there is a time gap created while travelling through the Gate, or that passing through caused some sort of amnesia…"

Ed froze on that last theory, another forgotten detail of the day's events returning. He thought back to his initial reaction to being in this world – how he'd not remembered for a moment where he'd come from, or the people he'd left behind. Back then he should have realized immediately but was too caught up in confusion. _"It was just like what happened to Edward when he came to my world!"_

"The Gate has the power to affect our memories!" Ed seemed so obvious now, after all they'd already experienced. Edward had a similar experience, though it lasted for longer, when he forgot about Alphonse and was ready to abandon the world he'd been transported from.

Meanwhile, Alphonse didn't share Ed's enthusiasm. "Yes, the Gate can cause amnesia or take memories as payment for something," Alphonse replied slowly. This was a fact that he'd accepted and connected with the Gate's existence long ago, especially since his body had been restored and he'd lost several years worth of memory for a while. Therefore, it seemed to him as if Ed were stating the obvious.

"So are you saying that you can't remember some things?" Alphonse asked.

"No, you're missing the point! Well, yes that's true, but what I meant was that I think the Gate _altered_ our memory. As in, we not only can't remember certain things, but we also remember parts of our past differently than we should!"

"Then… the Gate blocked and even _changed_ some of your memories?!"

* * *

"That's what I'm saying!" Edward exclaimed as he paced back and forth. "This wasn't just amnesia, it was extremely selective and inconsistent. It changed the way I perceived this world and my past!" He hadn't slept at all, and dark circles loomed beneath his eyes. Across from him, Al sat on the sofa listening. He also hadn't been able to rest, despite his best efforts, and instead spent the night paging through every alchemy book he had that mentioned the Gate. The sun had only just risen, but Edward claimed to finally understand something. Well, "understand" was perhaps the wrong word.

"It would horrible if I simply forgot my brother and the world we've been living in," Edward continued. "But at least that could be explained as a payment or side effect of passing through the Gate. This was different though. I hadn't lost those memories, but somehow I lost sight of them. I stopped caring and almost began to think of this world as my home."

"But… that would explain a lot of your behavior earlier, but how is that possible?! It's already complicated enough that your amnesia intensified long after you'd passed through the Gate, when all payments theoretically should be completed within the Gate itself where Truth waits. For your memories of who you are to then become so muddled… we've never experienced anything other than memory _loss_."

"I know, it is the same for Alphonse and me," Edward frowned. "And wait, what do you mean by 'where Truth waits?'"

* * *

"But how could something like that happen? No one we know of has ever experienced that before, and we've been through the Gate several times. The most severe case was me forgetting several years when I got my original body back, but I eventually was able to get those back when I passed through the Gate again," Alphonse protested.

"I don't know," Ed replied. "But the weird memory changes seem very important in explaining this situation…"

"What do you mean? It is strange, and practically unheard of to have actual manipulation of someone's memories, but couldn't it still just be a side effect of crossing between worlds? We have never traveled from your world to ours before, so the consequences could be different…" Alphonse frowned. There was too much they just didn't know. Ed's eyebrows came together as he puzzled over the facts.

"Something like this also happened to Edward, your brother, after arriving in our world. That means it _could_ be a part of passing through the Gate between our two worlds, but the question is _why_? For that matter, _how_? The toll of passage is usually paid within the Gate, in the realm of Truth, but it seems like our memories kept on changing even after we were on the other side, especially for your brother."

Alphonse had so many questions about what had happened with Edward on the other side of the Gate, but one in particular needed to be voiced. "You mentioned that before, and I've been meaning to ask: what do you mean exactly by 'realm of truth.' You mentioned it before too… 'where truth is' or something like that. I feel like I'm missing an important part of what you're saying."

* * *

Al looked at Edward with a puzzled expression. "You know, inside of the Gate…"

* * *

Ed continued explaining, still confused by Alphonse's question. "Since you've opened the Gate, you should know… that white void, where there's nothing but the Gate and _him_…"

* * *

"Or should I say _it_, since Truth mirrors the form of whatever being it faces…"

* * *

"Truth, the being that resides within the Gate, is called by many names."

* * *

"Truth is the world, Truth is the universe…"

* * *

"Truth is what humans have called 'God…'"

* * *

"Truth is One, Truth is All…"

* * *

They mechanically repeated words they'd heard far too many times.

**_"… and Truth is even you."_ **

* * *

"You've been inside the Gate, so you must have met Truth, right?" Al questioned.

Edward's face was pale, his golden eyes wide and terrified. A memory had resurfaced, but this time he wished it hadn't.

* * *

_Edward stood frozen in place, surrounded by a white expanse of nothingness. He had never been to this strange realm before. In front of him sat a figure, outlined by darkness but beaming as purely as the surroundings. Suddenly, a devious grin spread across its otherwise-featureless face, and the immortal being broke the void's silence. _

_"Welcome to the Gate of Truth." _

* * *

.

.

.

**Thank you all so very much for your patience. *ducks in anticipation of all your wrath* Good news first! I am indeed on summer vacation now, which means I should have more time to write! Why did it take me so long to produce this chapter then?! Well, the first part of my summer was actually just as busy as all of my finals and schoolwork because I WAS IN JAPAN *fidgets excitedly* ((sorry, as you can see I'm still freaking out about how that actually happened)).**

**Anyway, thank you all so very much for your continued support and for putting up with my slow writing speed. Your reviews kept on reminding me to write write write and finally I have! ;A;**

Responses to Reviews:

**Arrow Riddari**: thank you! x]

**SapphireClaw**: ….. "are you gonna get back on track with updates?" …. IM SORRY *cries* PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE ((but from now on I hope to… let's just see how fast I can do the next chapter ;-;))

**Harryswoman**: thank you again! And yeah, everyone is confused about everything -.- but hopefully by the end (which isn't quite close though haha) everything should fall into place.

Neusuada: "I loved it." Thank you! / "Please update soon!" … IM SORRY! T_T

**Ashes2Ashes121**: Are you still alive?! I'm so sorry, and I hope your test (a couple of months ago lol) went ok! And I know, stressing over these problems is a lot more fun! And you are special! x] Thank you so much for continuing to review, because that in turn makes me feel special/helps encourage me since people actually are reading/liking what I write ;A; *reads the end of your comment and starts laughing* "legion of fans"?! ahahaha ((if only but thank you xD))

**FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom**: … I was not quite wind-like in my update… more like the smallest slowest little breeze… I am so sorry T_T but yes I enjoy all your reviews! And hm, I don't know which I like better, but towards the end 2003 Al is just so adorable! And hm, very interesting… just checking, but are those dates definitely canon in the 2003 anime? It won't affect my fic I don't think, but I'm curious xD

**Amber** **Hastings**: AFLKDJSFLKDSF oh my gosh / thank you so much, and I'm so glad you liked it! And hehehe, oh equivalent exchange…

**elysenjazz**: Good question. There really probably won't be a clear cut villain here, because I'm trying to work with only cannon characters and each series really doesn't leave much room for villains causing too much trouble after the series' conclude (though I'm sure there are ways). Is that ok? I hope it's ok! It seems more "realistic" to me that way… T_T

**FAN. ALL**: … IM SORRY IT WASN'T SOON T_T thank you so much for being so patient and still reviewing/putting up with me!

**Espionage247**: ((oh gosh I read your comment in Sora's voice at first after seeing your icon ahahaha)) And thank you so much! And I'm so sorry it took so long to update T_T

**Lizzie**: I'm glad it helped! Thank you for asking that, since it really made me double check all my facts (which was surprisingly fun xD). And interesting you should bring up Noah. I wasn't going to make her play a big role, as you predicted, but she is going to make a few more appearances. I am having a bit of trouble depicting her character properly, but will work on that! It's just that, after a year of living with Edward and Alphonse as well as within their community, I kind of want her to have changed a bit. So in the future chapters, keep in mind that in this fic she has found a place and is happier than she was in CoS. Grr I hope I can write her well enough T_T

**Sparky/VFR**: Oh my gosh hi! And that is terrible D: I'm so sorry :( I hope everything is ok, and that there wasn't too much internet/tumblr withdrawal. And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating gah! -.-

**Illusion **(who used to be one of the Guests): Review 1: YOU'RE WELCOME AND I'M SORRY T_T And oh, you were the same person, cool and hi! :D And holy crap please please no wrenches but wait CAKE *shall stall update for the cake* hahah jkjkjk Review 2: PLEASE DON'T DIE HERE HERE HERE I AM SORRY!

**Guest**: THANK YOU! I will, even though at times it seems like I won't T_T

**Colliequest**: Oh gosh don't apologize for reading late! You read, which is amazing and wonderful thank you so much!

**Steel-chib**i: …. Um… title… hah…. I AM SORRY T_T and oh my gosh your review was thank you so much I am literally freaking out! And I promise that I will not drop it! I may not be able to make concrete promises about update speed, but I most certainly will finish this fic!

**paracuties**: yes…. Yes "something" is indeed going on… :P and you were right, I was on summer vacation, and in the future it hopefully will mean I update more often! And thank you so much!

~Thank you to Steel-chibi, Illusion, and paracuties for inspiring me to start this chapter even though I was in Japan~

**Anyway, I shall now shut up so that I can publish this thing! Thank you all so much, and as usual your reviews are much appreciated if you feel like writing them!**

**~ Night Rain**


	20. Parallels

"What are you talking about?" Alphonse asked, baffled by the disconnect between their experiences. "Once we entered the Gate, there was a bright place within it, but not white. It was more of a yellowish color. And then part of it was dark too, where those _things_ were." Alphonse paused to shudder at his memory of the countless eyes, grasping arms, and eerie child-like creatures.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Ed interrupted, shaking his head. "I thought you said you two had been inside of the Gate! Are you telling me that you didn't see the Truth?!"

"That's what I'm saying! We saw a lot of horrible things, and gained a great deal of knowledge, but we've never experienced the white place you're talking about. I've never met this 'Truth,' though I have encountered other strange, and terrifying, beings within the Gate."

"Maybe you just don't remember! That happened to my brother Al too," Ed reasoned.

"I don't think that's the case," Alphonse explained. Though memory couldn't really be trusted after all that had happened, he felt sure that the inside of the Gate had looked very different from what Ed claimed. "Our descriptions don't match up at all, and I'm pretty sure my brother has never seen this 'Truth' being either."

* * *

"What… what _was_ that?!" Edward shouted, causing Al to shoot up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"What?! Are you alright?" Al asked worriedly. Meanwhile, Edward was still caught up in replaying his newly-found memory.

* * *

_Truth grinned. "What's the matter, alchemist? Don't you recognize me?" he said in his characteristic apathetic but slightly mocking tone. Edward was speechless, a rare state for him._

_"Wha-… where am I?" he managed to choke out._

_"Oh, that's right, you don't remember…" Truth sighed. "So once again I'll have to repeat myself. Always the same futile questions with humans." Truth sounded like he'd be rolling his eyes if he had any._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked, raising his voice. His initial surprise and fear had been replaced by annoyance at this creature's condescending attitude._

_"Yes, I've heard that one before as well," Truth sneered. "In fact, I believe it was _you_ whom I heard it from."_

_Edward unconsciously took a step backwards. "I'll ask again, where am I? And who are you?"_

_"I don't intend to reintroduce myself, but you have called me 'Truth.' Well, I suppose that was the other 'Edward Elric,' but it's hardly important."_

_"The other— you mean Ed has been here too?!"_

_"Yes, the one you call 'Ed,' the you from another world, has indeed been here several times," Truth smiled deviously._

_"But… where exactly _is_ here then?" Edward asked, a bit less eager now that Truth had regained a menacing aura. Besides, in the back of Edward's mind he had a theory, and it wasn't one he liked._

_"Don't you listen? I already told you. I said, 'Welcome to the Gate of Truth,' didn't I?"_

_"The Gate… of Truth?" Edward took a few seconds to process. "Are you saying that this is the Gate?"_

_"Yes," Truth stated simply._

_"But that can't be true! This is _not_ what the inside of the Gate looks like! There should be a yellowish and bright tint everywhere." Edward turned around to look at the floating Gate behind him. "And this looks different," he wondered out loud. "What is this Gate?! It doesn't look anything like ours!" Edward turned back to Truth, golden eyes confused. While in Germany, he'd dreamt about opening the Gate once again, but had known it was impossible from his world. And this…? It didn't feel like a dream, and yet somehow he was in this unfamiliar place. It couldn't be the Gate, could it? Everything was so different… _

_Edward opened his mouth to ask another question, but stopped. Truth's previous grin had vanished._

_"You know, the alchemists from your world have caused me nothing but trouble," he said, a sharp and menacing edge now lurking in his voice. Edward swallowed nervously and felt a shiver of fear crawl down his spine. He didn't know what this white, human-shaped being was, but something told him that it was not to be trifled with._

_"I… I don't understand," Edward said softly. _

_"You were never meant to open _that_ Gate, much less travel far enough to pass _through_ it!" Truth nearly yelled. For an immortal and omnipotent being, Truth seemed unusually frustrated._

_"We… we didn't mean to pass between worlds…"_

_"Perhaps _you_ didn't, but humans from your world caused this entire situation. Unable to access the Truth, they forced that Gate open and disrupted the balance of not one, but two worlds!"_

_"What do you mean by 'that Gate'?" Edward asked cautiously._

_"Fool, you are still unaware of what's lies within your being. And when I refer to 'that Gate,' I mean the one you humans had no right to open, _or close_… at least not in life. I was referring to the Gate of—" Truth stopped mid-sentence. What was going on?! Somehow, Truth had gotten carried away and almost gave more information than had been paid for. The universe truly had been thrown out of balance._

_"That is all the information you will receive, Edward Elric," Truth stated firmly, regaining composure._

_After a long pause, which was needed to contemplate everything he'd just heard, Edward spoke. "I'd like to ask one more question," he said cautiously._

_"You may ask, but I may not answer depending on how much the information is worth," Truth replied coldly._

_"Why am I here?" Edward asked slowly and deliberately._

_"You are here because you have a price to pay," Truth answered. "Or rather, this is a part of that price."_

_"What is…?" Edward asked._

_"You're about to find out… though you may not remember again." _

_Edward heard a loud bang, followed by a gust of wind from behind him that blew his golden bangs forward. He sensed the ominous feeling of empty space behind him, and slowly began to turn around._

_"Such is the price of your actions," Truth continued. Edward gasped as he saw one giant eye in the center of the now-open Gate. This was different from what he'd seen before. Thin black arms suddenly shot out from the darkness, reaching towards him. He stepped back unsteadily in panic, knowing deep down that he had no way to fight without his alchemy, but still preparing to defend himself. _

_"Forever wandering, unable to create bonds with others that won't soon be severed."_

_Edward struggled, but there was no escape as the endless tendrils grabbed and wrapped around his body, dragging him towards the Gate's shadows._

_"Until now, you have not experienced true equivalent exchange. I will ensure that it's restored," Truth finished, a demonic grin returning to his face._

_Edward's scream echoed through the white expanse, followed by the thud of the Gate closing once more._

* * *

"That Gate I saw… it was different from before!" Edward said in disbelief. Al had a hand on Edward's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"So you _have_ seen the Gate?" Al confirmed, recognizing Edward's reaction and finally understanding why he seemed so shaken up.

"I… I just remembered again, because of what you described about that white world," Edward replied, somewhat out of breath from suddenly reliving such a terrifying experience. Al paused, letting Edward regain some of his composure.

"So," he began slowly, "you remember the Gate now? The white inside, Truth, the giant eye…?"

"Yes, but that wasn't the same Gate as in my world. And… you know what that thing was?!" Edward exclaimed.

"If you mean Truth, then yeah," Al frowned.

"When I was in the 'Gate of Truth,' which is what _he_ called it, I remember having a conversation with that creep. What is it even?" Edward's mind flashed back to the memorized description Al had given him before, which now made more sense.

"Truth is… well… I guess you could say that Truth is a being that maintains balance in the world. In particular, Truth dictates and enforces equivalent exchange. Within the Gate, Truth is the keeper of true knowledge, but only reveals it to you for a certain price."

"I see…" Edward mulled over all that he was learning. This Gate was not the same Gate that he and Alphonse had passed through when going from their world to Germany, or when they'd attempted human transmutation.

"Come to think of it," Al began, looking at Edward with concern. "How did you get so much information? How did you leave the Gate? What toll did you pay with?" Al couldn't help but glance up and down Edward's, or rather Ed's, body to make sure everything was still intact.

"I… I don't know." Edward's mind began to race, _"Of course, equivalent exchange makes sense. It's just been so long since I stopped counting on it, after learning that in my world Alchemy wasn't really equivalent. It was stealing life energy from another world. But in this world, is it actually equivalent exchange? We'll see about that…"_

"The logical price would be your memories I suppose," Al pondered. "But they've returned for the most part."

"Yeah, usually when you lose something to the Gate, it doesn't just come back… but you might be on to something. Truth mentioned to me several times that I didn't 'remember'… _him_. He also hinted that I wouldn't remember our meeting again, which did happen temporarily."

"Wait," Al interrupted. "I thought you said that was your first time meeting Truth. Why did you say meeting him 'again?'"

Edward paused. "I did say that, didn't I… that's because _Truth_ said it like that."

"Edward," Al said seriously, brushing of the strangeness of calling someone by his brother's name. "Can you think of any time when you met Truth before?"

"No," Edward replied after some thought. "The times that we accessed or entered 'the Gate' from our world or from Germany, we didn't arrive in that white place. We were transported into a different intermediate space, that was more yellow. In addition to that, the Gate itself looked very different. It didn't have the same symbols on it, or even the same shape. The Gate we opened resembled yours, but with a large, carved arch or frame made out of stone." Edward shook his head, trying to dispel the anxious feeling he'd acquired from thinking about that Gate.

"So, you're saying that _your_ Gate is actually different from ours?!" Al questioned with confusion.

"Yeah…"

"But then, how is it that you've met Truth before your last trip through… through 'our' Gate?" Al asked

"I don't know… Truth called this Gate, or 'your' Gate, 'The Gate of Truth.'" Edward managed a chuckle. "At least that's something we can remember."

Al nodded. "We've all just called it the Gate, but it _is_ the Gate of Truth." Al commented.

"Maybe Truth made sure to call it that _because_ I know another Gate as well…? It will make things a bit more convenient." Edward hypothesized.

"I suppose… though Truth is rarely so helpful without—" Al froze mid-sentence, a horrible thought occurring to him.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, seeing Al's panicked expression.

"The price… what if… what if it was your body?" Al choked out. Edward felt dread pool in his stomach. Well, technically it was Ed's stomach.

If that were true, then back in Germany there would be nothing left of him. Alphonse wouldn't know what had happened to him. And Ed? Ed would have no body to inhabit, assuming that he'd actually been transported through the Gate in the first place and was still alive. This scenario simultaneously played out in Edward and Al's minds, wreaking havoc.

"No," Edward said suddenly, surprised by how firm he sounded.

"What?" Al whispered, confused but saved from his bleak thoughts.

"That isn't what happened. My body is still alive somewhere, I know it. And Ed is still alive too, I can feel it." Edward again was surprised by the truth of his words, because he really did believe that both statements were correct. Al took a deep breath. He didn't know about Edward's body, but concentrating, he almost could feel his brother's life force somewhere too.

"You're right," Al agreed. "Even with the Gate separating us, there's no way he's dead."

Edward smiled, knowing that his own little brother would probably say the same thing. "That's more like it!" he said enthusiastically, nudging Al playfully with his elbow. "The most important part of this situation is to be patient and not lose hope!"

Al smiled back appreciatively. This was strange. Usually Al was the one maintaining morale and a positive attitude! He took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Thanks," he said, shooting Edward a grin.

* * *

"So do you think that's it then…?" Alphonse asked, still hesitant to accept such a far-fetched and unexpected idea.

"I don't think that our memory could be that distorted… so it has to be…" Ed said in disbelief. "There are two different gates…"

* * *

"So, we've at least made some progress," Edward began in a determined voice, "My experience with the Gate was different from yours, and from Ed's, if I understand correctly."

"So… there really are two separate gates, aren't there." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. They sat in silence for a while. This changed everything each of them had thought they'd known about the mysterious source, now _sources_, of alchemy.

"Maybe we should compare more," Edward finally suggested. "For example, how many times did you and Ed use the Gate, and what do you remember?"

Al's golden eyes were fixed on Edward, curious despite his worries. While taking a break in the countryside after the Promised Day had been relaxing and necessary, Al had actually missed the excitement. If there really were two separate Gates, then there was a lot they still needed to discover. By doing this, though, they'd be one step closer to finding Ed, and perhaps getting Edward back to the world he came from.

"Well, the first time was when we tried to bring mom back," he replied, frowning. "And again shortly after, when Ed brought my soul back from the Gate."

Edward nodded, "The same for Alphonse and me so far."

"Ok," Al continued. "The next time was when Ed was 'eaten' by Gluttony." Edward's jaw dropped, and seeing this Al continued quickly. "Well, not exactly eaten! Gluttony had a fake Gate inside his stomach that transported brother to another dimension where he was trapped for a while…" Al saw Edward mentally catching up. "I take it the Gluttony from your world didn't do that?"

"Yeah… I mean no, he didn't." Edward replied. "I have a feeling some the homunculi in our worlds were quite different, but we can talk about that later if necessary."

Al nodded. "Ok. So, from there my brother had to open the actual Gate to escape from Gluttony's stomach, which he did using a human transmutation circle and Envy's philosopher's stone."

"Envy _helped_ Ed?! But he _hates_… nevermind, that could be different as well…"

Al peered curiously at Edward, but decided not to ask for explanation. They couldn't exchange two lifetimes of information. "It seems there are a lot of differences already… hm, well that trip to the Gate was when my brother first saw my body." Al said matter-of-factly. Meanwhile, Edward once again had to catch up.

"So… you mean in that white place…?" he asked.

"Yes, that's where my body was, as well as where we were transported every time we opened the Gate," Al replied. "Oh, that's important. We only ever have opened the Gate of Truth as far as I know."

"I see… it was different for us. We never were brought to that white world."

"So instead, you mentioned a yellow world?"

"Yeah. It was similar to the white place I now remember passing through on the way to this world, except there was nothing like Truth there. Just the Gate and this expanse of bright, yellowish space. Then, we also experienced passing all the way through the Gate, to the other world that Alphonse and I have been living in."

"Hm… while the Gate of Truth is still far from being fully understood, I'm pretty sure something like that would never happen just from passing through it… perhaps _because_ Truth is there? Truth makes sure that equivalent exchange is maintained, and I'm not sure how travelling between worlds could possibly be balanced."

_"Balanced… that sounds familiar… like something Truth said to me!" _Edward thought. "It's possible that travelling between worlds is where everything got messed up," he said out loud, furrowing his brow as he revisited the strange conversation he'd had with Truth.

"That's certainly possible," Al agreed. "Ed and I don't know the first thing about interworld travel. I think it may just be the Gate from your world."

"So it would seem," Edward frowned. Why were the Gates so different? Somehow, though, he felt like they were connected. "Anyway, you can keep going," he said to Al.

Nodding, Al paused for a moment to remember where he'd left off. "The next time the Gate of Truth was opened was on the Promised Day," Al began again, watching Edward to make sure he wasn't skipping over any details needed to understand the explanation. Edward had heard a bit from Ed, but still didn't fully understand what had happened on that day. Nevertheless, he knew it would take a long time to explain and decided to let Al choose what was important at the moment.

"To be exact, it was opened several times per Father's orders," Al continued. "Father, the leader and creator of the homunculi in our world, was himself a homunculus that originated within the Gate of Truth but was given a human body here in this world. Anyway… it gets complicated here. Perhaps I should just explain how the Gate behaved for now, rather than the context." Edward nodded his approval, though he secretly was fascinated by the way this world's alchemy and history had played out. "Izumi-sensei, brother and I were pulled through the Gate of Truth. We didn't perform human transmutation, but someone else did to open the Gate and activate a huge five-cornered human transmutation circle that had been set up in Central. We ended up passing through the Gate, but emerged again in this world. No other world was involved other than the inside of the Gate."

"Wait," Edward's eyes were practically burning with interest. "A giant transmutation circle?! And Truth was waiting in the Gate every time you entered?"

Al smiled at Edward's reaction. "Yes to both. The nationwide transmutation circle is a long story, but essentially the five research laboratories, where research had been conducted on human transmutation, were its vertices."

"So the center of the circle was…" Ed stared in disbelief.

"Yep, right in the heart of Central. The Fuhrer had a hand in covering that up."

"Homunculus?" Edward grimaced.

"Correct," Al made a face. "There's been a lot of political cleanup work since then," he sighed. "Let's see… right, the next time was when Mustang entered the Gate of Truth."

Edward's eyes widened with surprise. "Mustang opened it?! Seriously? Wait, what happened?!" Edward suddenly went pale, and his tone became more serious. "…was Lieutenant Hawkeye alright? Don't tell me she…"

Al couldn't help but smile a bit, though the events of that day weren't at all funny. "You know Briga— er, _Colonel_ Mustang well. But don't worry, _Lieutenant_ Hawkeye is alive and well, though at the time she was injured. Nevertheless, he didn't open the Gate voluntarily…"

Edward's eyes widened again. "Interesting… something similar, but probably very different, happened to me as well." He thought back to the first time he'd been sent through the Gate involuntarily and shuddered.

"Maybe we should switch and hear about your Gate," Al voiced his thoughts. "Because the final times we opened the Gate require a lot more contextual explanation, and probably aren't as relevant to travelling between worlds as your experience… so what about you and..." Al trailed off, unsure what to call Edward's brother. It felt strange saying his own name, especially since he hadn't even confirmed if Edward had the same brother, though it had been made pretty obvious.

"Me and Alphonse?" Edward stepped in, noticing Al's pause. "Let's see, we also opened the Gate on the night we tried to bring mom back," he couldn't help but frown at the unpleasant memories, "but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the Gate of Truth. For us, we didn't really remember much of the Gate itself or what was inside, aside from the knowledge and alchemic ability gained, until the next time we opened it. Er, well, we didn't open it ourselves."

Al looked at Edward curiously. He'd sat back down on the sofa, but hadn't reclined. He was too enrapt in Edward's story and the promise of new information about the Gate to relax. "Then did someone force you inside of the Gate, similar to what Father did to us?"

Edward grit his teeth together. First, it bothered him to hear Al talk about 'Father.' It brought back unpleasant memories of the last time he'd seen Hohenheim, though he knew Al was referring to a different person altogether. Little did he know that Father and Hohenheim had been quite closely linked. In addition to that, though, the next parts of his story would be frustrating to explain. "Let's get this over with," he sighed, resigned to the necessity of reliving such dark parts of his past. "Instead of 'Father,' the leader of the homunculi in our world was named Dante. She wasn't a homunculus per se, but she had lived long beyond her time by switching bodies with the aid of philosopher's stones whenever her current body began to decay." He glanced down to see that Al's face had taken on a look of disgust that was rare for him. Nevertheless, Edward continued, beginning to pace in front of Al as he spoke. "Hohenheim of Light, our father, had a complicated history with Dante that I won't detail right now. He was cast into the Gate, which Dante opened, in an attempt to get rid of him. It sounds like that is different from Father's motive?"

Al nodded. "Yes, it's complicated, but Father didn't send us into the Gate to kill us. He needed us to have seen what was inside of the Gate so that we could play a part in his plan and be used as sacrifices in his… ritual." Al glared at the floor. Edward was somewhat surprised by Al's hostility, and wondered what exactly that 'ritual' had been. Something horrible, he inferred from the presence of a nation-wide transmutation circle.

"So, that _is_ quite different," Edward pondered. "Our understanding of our Gate doesn't seem to be as extensive as your world's understanding of the Gate of Truth. Perhaps that's because our Gate doesn't have the 'rules' yours does, so to speak. Anyway, when Hohenheim was cast into the Gate, he ended up in London, which is part of the world Alphonse and I have been living in until now. Then, I was next. Dante tried to get rid of me as well by forcing me into the Gate. The difference was, only my soul passed through the Gate to London. My body remained somewhere else, presumably still inside the Gate itself, and my soul possessed the body of someone already living in London. Ed already knows about this in detail, since he saw it in a memory, and I have told you about it before, right?" Al nodded. "Ok, good, less to explain. I was sent back into the Gate, or my soul was, when that body died in an accident." Edward winced at that memory – a memory of fear, helplessness, death – but after taking a deep breath continued. "It rejoined my body somehow and I was able to break out of the Gate back in my world. The details of this are still unclear, even to me. I don't know how I managed to open the Gate from the inside like that. Anyway, things are about to get even more strange… are you ready?" Al had so many questions, but was too caught up in Edward's story to voice them. Instead he nodded once again. It was amazing, hearing all of this – like a story from a book, but made even more unbelievable by the fact that it all actually happened.  
"Ok…" Edward continued, wondering how to phrase this next part. Looking back, it really isn't something most people would believe or readily accept. If anyone _could_ understand, though, it would be Al or Ed. "The next time I was put in contact with the Gate…" Edward hesitated again. Should he tell Al this? He knew he had to, of course, because it was part of their analysis of the Gate. Little did he know how crucial a piece it was in solving this puzzle…

"I won't judge, if that's what you're worried about," Al chimed in reassuringly. Edward smiled at him.

"I know you wouldn't," he said. Perhaps he was being so hesitant because Al was, of course, like his younger brother. Therefore, Edward instinctively didn't want to worry or burden him, as strange as that sounded in the current situation. But this was something that happened in the past, after all, and was a detail that absolutely had to be shared. "Ok," Edward took a deep breath. "The next time… I entered the Gate after I died."

* * *

.

.

.

**Oh dear, it seems that several of you haven't watched the original anime… ok… hm… I don't want to spoil the plot if anyone IS planning to watch it, but honestly in reading this fic you are spoiling a lot haha… perhaps tell me if you want a detailed plot summary? Or just ask questions when you have them! For now let's say this: in the 2003 FMA canon, the Gate was very different. It didn't have the being "Truth" at all, and by the end of the series, equivalent exchange itself was called into question. The 2003 anime is what introduced the concept of travelling between worlds, but in doing so made the Gate and equivalent exchange more complicated. This takes place after the 2003 anime concludes. Edward and Alphonse, as you've already read, had been living in Germany after being transported there from their original world. There is, of course, no alchemy in Germany. Anywho, as you can now tell, in this fic there is a distinction between the Gate of Truth in Brotherhood/the manga and the Gate in the 2003 anime. This is because they really are very different Gates.**

**Heh, under 2 weeks, now there's progress! *gets hit in the face with a wrench* … hai hai, I'll do my best to repeat the not-too-fast-but-not-three-months-at-least updating!**

**Response to Reviews:**

Sparky: I'm sorry I've confused you! T_T Ok, I'll try to clarify. At the end of the last chapter, Ed and Al are both explaining to Alphonse and Edward what Truth is. Before, Edward didn't remember ever being in that version of the Gate. But hearing the explanation from Al, he suddenly remembers something, which is what's in italics and is continued in this chapter. And gr, I'm sorry if it was hard to tell who was talking. I write some (all) of this stuff when I'm sleep deprived too, so it often seems to make more sense than it actually does. GOMENASAI ;-; PS: hahaha should I send your mom a PM then? Just kidding :P

Ashes2Ashes121: Thank you :) and ahh, you haven't watched. I'm so sorry for all the plot spoilers you must be receiving then D: Ok, but clarification (though I just mentioned above too): In the 2003 canon, there is no Truth. The Gate looks different. The inside of the Gate is different – the "world" inside of the Gate is yellowish instead of white (and there's no Truth there of course) AND once pulled inside of the Gate, instead of just a flow of knowledge like in brotherhood, there are these creepy little baby-like creatures… Naturally, the fandom generally calls these "the gate babies" I believe. Yay picture if you don't mind spoilers ish: user/diabeticgirl4/media/fma%20motivational%20post ers%20possible% .html

Illusion: THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT AND USING CAPS IS ALSO A PROBLEM OF MINE BUT IT IS MORE FUN THIS WAY TOO RIGHT?! :DD I'm glad you are enjoying it, and thank you so much! xD

Harryswoman: Japan was so amazing, but also so expensive T_T But yes if you ever get the opportunity please do go! It's so much fun, though a bit hard to navigate if you can't speak or read any Japanese -.- THE ANIMATE STORES THERE ARE FANTASTIC THOUGH. SO MUCH MERCHANDISE! … *calm* but I shant tell you any plot spoilers like that just yet :P

Lizzie: JAPAN *A* I have very generous grandparents who used to live there and decided to take me with them to visit aa;fkjgd;gjad;f Haha, I'm glad you like the confusion/lack of predictability. And thank you, I'll get to Noah soon -.- I also hope to throw a bit of a curveball into the next chapter, or perhaps the chapter after it at this rate, that will require a bit of a deviation from canon hehe, but hey it doesn't contradict anything canon so it works!

Espionage247: oh no oh no please watch the 2003 anime because I'm ruining things about how it ends D: I'm so sorry, wait seriously though you should watch because I'm about to explain like a major spoiler here because I'm summarizing plot within the story to get everyone on the same page but oh gosh if you want to watch someday don't read the next chapter yet unless you're ok with spoilers ;A; I'm sorry! But thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying! I'm so sorry T_T

FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom: Gah, I'm sorry to make you confuzzled D: and grrr you beat me to describing the other gate :PP but yeah, they really were different Gates, it's surprising looking back on it that watching the two I didn't find that more strange xD And hm, what you said about the little baby things in the 2003 Gate and how the relate to Truth is very interesting, but I think I'll end up with a bit of a different interpretation of those.

AND WAIT OMG THIS PART OF YOUR REVIEW THANK YOU! ((sorry but this is very important to things that will come, very good brainstorming! Though I won't tell you what all is going to be relevant/right hehe)): "Speaking of the gates and all that... In Brotherhood didn't they say at some point that all alchemists had their own Gate? OH! But Hoenheim said something similar when Edward first arrived in London (I'm pretty sure he went to Germany after) that they all had a small section of the gate." - On the right track! xD

"because the Truth or whatever is a complete troll" … ahahahahaha omg that made me laugh xD PS: yeah you're correct that Edward started off in London when he first arrived in that world.

Steel-chibi: Yes, Japan was amazing *A* so much inspiration, but so little time to write T_T haha, but anyway, I'm curious what you meant by "both of them"… and all in due time, you'll see :P

Neusuada: yay! I'm glad you liked that part at the end with both Al and Ed saying the same thing. I enjoyed trying that out. xD and I know, and thank you for always motivating me to continue writing/updating :)

SJSmith: YAY FUTURE! And THANK YOU :DD You're always so nice / 33 x]

SapphireClaw: Ah, I'm sorry :( I didn't mean to make it confusing/hope the confusing part is the plot and that it gets resolved as the story progresses. ;-;

**As usual, thank you all so much! Until next time,**

**~ Night Rain**


End file.
